A New Side of Life
by StopDropNRoll
Summary: It's a new era for Rory Gilmore. Yale. New challenges professors, classes, Huntzbergers. Living with her two friends Rose and Steph she decides to come over the summer and really learn what college life is all about. And apparently it's not all studying
1. Chapter 1 Mediocre Mattress Movers

CHAPTER 1

Mediocre Mattress Movers

"So you're still coming right?" Stephanie asked with a hopeful voice. "I told you I was accepted!" the younger girl replied incredulously. Steph smiled and giggled, "I'm just so excited you're finally going to be coming here! And don't worry, I pulled some strings," She began only to roll her eyes at her friends immediate remark, "Please tell me you at least kept some of your honor" She drowned. Steph gasped, faking hurt, "I mean with the housing, I got them to let you move in with me and Rose! YAY!" Her voice was so high pitched it was barely audible.

"Oh good I'm glad, I was kind of worried that I'd be far away from you guys." She said sadly. "Nope, you move in the day you get here, Rose and I are already moving stuff around so you'll have a carbonate in the bathroom, of course you already have a room, but when you get here we're going shopping for new linens." She rambled. The girl laughed, "We don't have to do that I'm sure what you guys did to the room once you two moved in is absolutely gorgeous." Steph bit her bottom lip. "Yeah, you see, Rose and I used that room when we wanted to use food…you see we didn't want to chance badly staining our covers..." She muttered. The other end was silent.

She waited a moment then tried, "Hello?" She let loose her bottom lip from her teeth and held back a snicker as her friend finally spoke, "We'll have to stop at a mattress store as well," She groaned. Steph smiled, "Anything you want babe, but I got to go, the boys are coming over and helping me flip my mattress" She said. "Please tell me that's not code for something dirty," her friend grumbled. Steph laughed, "I'll have them bring out the mattress in your room while they're at it alright!" She replied. "Uh ha, enjoy!" She said dripping with disbelief. "I will enjoy Colin after he's done, poor boy works so hard for my love" She smirked and raised her eyebrows suggestively even though her friend couldn't see the action. The girl laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow" She replied, "Tomorrow!" Steph called back happily and clicked her phone closed.

Steph stood and opened her door, walking across the hall to 4B, and bursting into the apartment. She opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water before walking around the couch, and stopping directly in front of the TV earning three grunts and groans of protest.

"You guys promised to help me," She declared. The threesome rolled their eyes. "Colin, will you please explain to your girlfriend that this is the last game of the season!" Logan grumbled. Steph glanced from the slacking blond to her boyfriend and set her hands on her hips. He sat up, "Steph, sweetie, this is the last game, and the ball is flying! We haven't seen this much action in a long time!" He whined.

She cocked her head. "No, your absolutely right, and you both aren't going to see any more action in a long time, so enjoy flying solo boys" She said, her voice dripping with obvious metaphor, and walked out of the room leaving the door open for them as she left.

Colin sighed and stood up, following after Steph. Finn reached for the controller and pressed record, standing and glaring down at Logan who leaned back in his seat with a smirk on his face. "Have fun men!" He laughed as Colin and Finn exited only to cringe as they yelled, "Get off your ass Huntz!" He sighed and sipped his beer before reluctantly heading next door.

0000

"Move it to the left…. your other left…"

Logan sighed as he lifted the mattress over his head. "Why are they getting rid of their dirty sex mattress again?" He asked. "Steph and Rose have a new room mate coming. It's a girl they hung out with at those fancy parties whenever we were 'to drunk to be tolerated' as she put it." Colin explained.

"Oh of course, now does that mean she's another blonde Pamela Anderson look alike that I could date?" Logan asked. All movement halted as the two boys stared down at the blond. "And when I say 'date' I mean sleep with once then blow off" He clarified. "Rose told me when you said that to call you a male gigolo and then tell you she's off limits" Finn replied as they looked back to the mattress and went on trying to devise a plan to get it down the stairs of the apartment and into someone else's trash can.

"Why is she off limits?" He whined. "Because she's not like those other girls," Colin muttered and raised his arm above his head, catching the spring mattress before it fell on his head. "How is she not like the others, I've had every type of girl out there, preppy, the look-alikes, blonde bimbos, catholic school girls, good girls, baadd girls, the list goes on" He muttered.

Colin received a chuckled," Sorry mate!" from the foreigner above him. "A little heads up next time 'kay Finn" He grumbled then looked back down to Logan. "What were you saying?" He asked. "What makes this girl so special that I'm not allowed to touch her?" He shortened. "All I know is Steph made it clear that if she ends up crying over you we would all be castrated" Colin grumbled.

"Aw Fuck, and you know if Steph cuts you off she'll find a reason to get Rose to cut me off to! Logan behave yourself, enjoy you're thousands of blonde, fake, idiots at swoon at your feet; but stay away from this girl you hear me!" Finn warned. Logan gapped, "You guys think so low of me!" He whined. "If you could show them that you could see the same person at least twice in your life then maybe they wouldn't worry so much" Colin suggested. "Hey, I've had more than one woman twice, actually I've had two women twice at the same time" He chuckled then glanced up as his friends gave him a look, "You're right mate, I have no idea why they are so worried!" Finn deadpanned.

He gapped, "Don't deny it now," Colin laughed as he watched his friend's mouth open and close searching for an excuse. Logan sighed and pulled on the mattress to help his friends. They were almost at the basement floor. "One day Logan, you'll wake up and you'll realize that you've found the girl of your dreams, and she'll be waking up next to the man who already knew and was prepared to drop every conquest for her" Colin recited.

"Dude, please tell me those are Steph's words, or we're really going to have to go back up stairs and watch football and drink beer" Logan laughed. Colin sighed, "Yes they're her words, but I completely agree. Finn and I played the field all the time just like you, and that was great. Beautiful intoxicated women every night, but now we have something so much better. We have one gorgeous girl who only we get to be with. We're the only ones who get to drive them wild, doubt on them, and take care of them. Now I know that doesn't sound amazing to your playboy ears, but take Finn for example. We thought you would settle down before Finn did, the girls figured Oprah would marry that boyfriend of hers before Finn picked one girl, and look at him now. He found Rosemary, a red head, who fit the stereotype he was looking for, with a smoking body," He began only to be interrupted with Finn's throwing daggers glare and a sharp "Hey!"

"Just like he loved to pick up every night, only now he actually gets to sleep with her every night and kill anyone who tries to hit on her," Colin finished only to still feel his friend's eyes digging into him. "Watch what you're saying man" Finn grumbled. "I'm trying to explain to Logan." He defended "Whoa, guys, guys, calm down ok! While I don't exactly get how amazing it is to be with one person when you could be with twenty, I see where you're coming from ok!" He said. "Good, so you'll stay away from the girl?" Finn asked. "That I make no promises to" Logan chuckled. The boys groaned, "Alright, lets make this mattress disappear ok, I can't wait till we have to bring the new one up" Colin grumbled.

"I think there's still whip cream on here" Logan grunted and grimaced, whipping it off onto the railing. "Yeah sorry man…actually I'm really not sorry" Colin smirked. Finn and Logan rolled their eyes, "I miss the couch" Logan whined as he lifted it over his head and helped Colin and Finn toss it into, or relatively near by that is, the dumpster.


	2. Chapter 2 Walking Case of the Clap

CHAPTER 2

Walking Case of the Clap

Rory parked outside the rather large apartment building and smiled as she saw Steph running in her heals towards the glass doors. The door man opened the glass door, allowing her to run straight threw without stopping, before rushing over to Rory's car and embracing her friend in a hug as soon as she stepped out.

"Rory! It's so good to see you!" Steph squealed. Rory gasped for breath. "Steph, cant. Breathe…" She gasped. Steph let go and smiled as she held her friend at arms length. "You've changed, you've grown out your hair!" She said excitedly. "And I love the bangs!" She added in a gasp as she turned her friends face from side to side to see her profile. Rory glanced to the corner of her eyes to see Steph looking her over. She laughed and set her hand on her friends, pulling it away from her chin.

"Help me bring stuff up?" She asked with a laugh as she walked to the back of the car. "I'm going to have to make another trip back to stars hollow to get the rest of my stuff" She said. "You mean the rest of your books?" Steph clarified. Rory rolled her eyes, "Yes, Yes, the rest of my books" She laughed and picked up a box only to have her friend set her hand on it and push it back down.

"What's the matter?" Rory asked looking over to her friend. Steph picked up a box labeled clothes. "Only bring up the necessities first! The books will have to come in later!" She laughed. "My books are necessities thank you very much" Rory pouted.

"Trust me honey, I have a plan to get those boxes up there, but my plan is out drinking with his two friends, who I've also planned to con into helping him" Steph said. Ror y stared at her and laughed, "So you're going to make Colin bring it all up, that seems unfair, you already had them dispose of the dirt sex mattress and now you're going to make him lug boxes!" Rory gasped. Steph giggled, "Don't worry, Rose will browbeat Finn into doing whatever she wants just like I do Colin, and both Colin and Finn browbeat Logan into helping just because he doesn't have any one girl to do it for them," Steph explained.

Rory laughed and picked up a box, closing and locking her car before following Steph inside the apartment building, "Plus we make them wear tool belts, baggy torn jeans and tight shirts as they do so" She added as they walked threw the lobby causing Rory to laugh some more.

000

"Wow, this place looks amazing!" Rory smiled as she took in the extravagant lobby. "It's pretty nice," Steph began as she led Rory to the elevator. "You'll have your own key as soon as the people are done making an extra, the doorman's name is Bobby, he's really sweet. When we're done bringing in all the boxes I'll introduce you to him, he'll stare at you for a moment so don't feel weirded out, he's only memorizing your face." She explained.

"Oh, well won't we be able to get in with our key?" Rory asked and followed Steph as the elevator doors opened to the third floor. "Trust me, it's better that he recognizes you. Once I forgot where the building was, after drinking several long Island Ice Teas, and walked right past the building. He helped me inside, and to my room. Then, one night he noticed I was more intoxicated than usual. And he knows how much I can drink so you can picture how bad I must have been," She began and stopped at a silver door with dark screws in it. All the doors looked like they were metal with darker charcoal bolts in it. It was strange since the halls were a dark green and the way Steph described the inside of the apartment, she pictured the interior to be warm and classy.

"Anyway," Steph continued as she turned the handle to the door. "He also happened to notice the guy I was with was less than upstanding, so he text messaged Colin before the guy could even get me to the door on my wobbly feet. Then he stalled until Colin got down to the lobby and told the man that he would take care of me. Later it turned out he had slipped something in my drink, can you believe that?" She finished.

Rory set the box down after Steph lead her to the guest bedroom, which was now hers. She easily believed it. Steph was a social drinker, and when she was drunk she was drunk. They had to keep a close eye on her at bars.

"I remember that, wasn't that when you guys became steady?" She asked opting to ignore her question. "Yup, he started scolding me for being so stupid as to let a man drug me, held my hair back as I threw up, gave me medicine and told me that I deserved better than this, and that he wasn't going to let it happen again." She reminisced.

Rory smirked. It had been a big moment for the both of them. Both she and Colin had been dating, and seeing other people on the side, until that happened anyway. Thankfully Colin was home, or she probably would have been raped. He vowed from then on not to let another man touch her. Thus beginning their commitment to each other. While Rory had been happy to hear her friend's relationship was taking a better turn, she was horrified to learn that it had to come from her being drugged.

"The room looks great Steph!" She said excitedly. Steph glanced around, we just put in these book cases, I know it wont be enough but if you stack some of the books in the storage under the bed, and in the closet then hopefully you'll have enough room for some outfits to" Her friend joked. She rolled her eyes and walked out of the room.

"Let's just bring up the rest of my clothes so I can at least start unpacking" Rory suggested. Steph nodded. "Where is Rose?" Rory asked. "She wanted to be here but she had a final to make up, she'll be here in about an hour, and then we can go shopping for linens and a new mattress," She said. "Great, as long as we have a schedule" Rory smirked, "Exactly, I know how much you like having a schedule!" Steph teased.

0000

Rory and Steph caught up as they made their way back to the lobby. Steph rambled happily over the itinerary for the rest of the summer. She had spent half with her mother, and now the rest would be here in the apartment building not five minutes from Yale where her good friends and many other students lived. It was going to be a great experience. She couldn't wait. Rory smiled graciously as the man opened the door for them.

"Hello Miss. Im Bobby the doorman." The man smiled. He looked to be in his thirties, with brown hair and soft brown eyes. He seemed like just the kind of man who would get to know the college students and easily win over their trust like Steph had said.

"Hello Bobby, I'm Rose and Steph's new roommate Rory Gilmore" Rory smiled then blinked as she watched him memorize her face. "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Gilmore." He smiled.

"Please, just call me Rory." She said nervously. "Rory then, well I suppose I'll be seeing you a lot lately." He smiled. "I guess so. But don't worry Im much less maintenance than Steph here. You won't have to worry about me." Rory declared with a teasing look to her friend who pouted.

"Well I go the extra mile for a lot of the students living here. It's so unfortunate that not every building has a doorman. That's where the students get attacked you know. And Colin and Finn are very protective, and Im sure Logan would be to if he had one girl he was concerned with in particular…" He said with a chuckle.

"This Logan really has a rep for that hu…" Rory sighed. "Yes, but don't let it get to you. He's a great guy, Steph and Rose obviously think so or they wouldn't give him or his friends the time of day." Bobby answered. "I wont judge him to harshly don't worry. " She said. "Well we better continue or we'll never get done" Steph suggested. "Right, well it was nice to meet you." Rory smiled. "You to Rory. I'll be here mornings and nights." He said. She nodded with a smile and followed Steph to the car.

"You're right that was weird at first" Rory muttered as they began pulling out boxes once again. "I told you it would be, but he's amazing, you'll grow to trust him. The guys really do, Finn and Colin slip him a little something to keep an eye on us. It makes Bobby more protective, but now that we're only coming home with Finn and Colin he's not so bad. But since you don't have a steady boyfriend yet, he'll probably be eyeing you, and whoever you bring home" Steph warned.

"But why would the guy's give him money to watch me?" she asked in confusion. "Because both Rose and I have explained to Colin and Finn about how much you mean to us, which means they've slipped Bobby something, and will keep just as a protective eye on you as they would us." Steph began. Rory sighed and followed Steph into the apartment. "Will I be able to bring dates back? Because as I remember it they got crazy protective when you brought someone home." She began only to be smacked in the chest by someone. She once again found herself gasping for air as her red headed friend squeezed her tightly. "Rory! Welcome home love!" She said happily setting her open palm on Rory's cheek. Steph giggled, "You're sounding more and more like Finn everyday" She observed. The red head shot her a glare. "Am not!" She pouted then turned back to Rory, ignoring her friend.

"Hey Rose how are you?" Rory asked. "I'm great! I can't believe you're going to be living with us it's going to be soo much fun!" Rose squeaked. Rory smiled at her friend's excitement then blinked when Rose gripped her arm. "I can't wait to introduce you to Finn, Colin, and Logan! They live right across the hall" She smiled. "The infamous Three Musketeers! I would love to meet them!" She replied. "Oh and don't worry, Finn and Colin told Logan to behave!" Rose justified.

Rory let out a scoff. "I've been here not even a half hour and already three people have warned me about one guy, a guy who you two consider to be a best friend none-the-less" She grumbled. Rose gave her a confused look and Steph stepped in.

"I've told her and explained everything to her, but since when does that mean Logan will actually behave?" Steph asked with a laugh. "True." Rose muttered. "I don't know, I mean, Rory would be good for Logan, maybe you can finally get him to settle down" Rose suggested. Steph's eyes widened in acknowledgement. "Yes! Oh my god, he so needs a good girl like you to plant his feet into the ground!"Steph said.

"Wait you two, I don't even know who this guy is, I've never met him, and so far the only things I've heard about him are quite unsavory! You've got to pick one side, first you warn me about him and now you want me to tie him down?" Rory laughed. The two stared at each other then turned to look at Rory.

"This is Logan Huntzberger" Steph began. Rory gapped and blinked in shock. "As in Mitchum Hansberger's son?" She asked. "That's right, right now he's been playing around, you would get hurt by him, so you better watch your back if you get swept up by his charm." Rose muttered. "I thought this Logan was your friend" Rory muttered. The girls turned to her. "Oh he is, he's just…" Steph began and narrowed her eyes as she searched for the perfect word.

"A walking case of the Clap" Rose answered.

Rory raised an eyebrow and looked back at Steph who slowly turned her head to glare at their friend. "I would have put it more eloquently but yes," She grumbled. Rory blew her bangs from her eyes. "Wow." She muttered. "Yeah, he'll probably hit on you, but don't worry. Turn him down once or twice and he'll move on." Steph finished.

"Don't let him get to you Rory. He knows just what to say to get you flustered, and when he does he swoops in with his charm and over confidence. It can be a killer." Rose warned.

Rory laughed, "Guy's it's me, have I ever been flustered or distracted by some playboy? Even if it is the son of the Mitchum Huntzburger, there is no way on earth Ill let this boy have affect on me so you don't have to stress this so much!" Rory declared. The two glanced from their best friend to each other. "Really, no worries" Rory smiled and stood up.

"Now Im going to take a shower, and change so we can go shopping 'Kay?" she said calmly. Steph and Rose nodded and watched as their friend disappeared into the bathroom. "Poor girl has no idea what she's gonna get herself into" Rose muttered. "Logan better behave himself, Colin and Finn warned him to right?" Steph asked hopefully. They let loose a sigh. This could be very, very bad.

000

Rory sighed as she stepped out of the shower. She reached for one of Steph's pink fluffy towels and wrapped it around her body, folding it between her breasts. She stepped in front of the mirror and ran her fingers threw her hair.

She smiled as the damp curls fell over her shoulders and rested against the beginning curve of her chest. It had felt good to get a hot shower after driving from Stars Hollow to Yale, and she was so excited about living with Steph and Rose. They had always talked about living together, but since Steph and Rose were free spirits and never really the punctual types, she had never taken their talk seriously.

She turned and opened the door to the bathroom, walking into the living room. "This is embarrassing, I wish the bathroom was closer to the bedrooms" Rory thought out loud, and then jumped as she heard an unfamiliar male's voice come from behind her. "I've always admired the architecture of this room, but I admire it a lot more now" He said with a smirk and a raised an eyebrow as his gaze traveled down her body.

She gasped, spinning and setting her hand to her chest, feeling her heart race and the drops from her wet hair, which painfully reminded her that she was wet in a towel that stopped at a very indecent point on her upper thigh.

"Who are you?" She squeaked. "I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself…" He began only to be interrupted, "Yes, why would the stranger introduce himself to the person who's home they broke into" She snapped. He laughed, "I'm not a stranger, and I have a key, not that your door was locked," He began then looked to the side with narrowed eyes muttering, "Colin and Finn would be very upset about that."

"You're Logan Huntzburger I presume" She muttered. He looked back to her, "How'd you know who I was?" He asked. "You said you like the architecture of this room, meaning you've been in it before; you said you weren't a stranger you have a key, which means Steph and Rose must know and trust you; then you mentioned Colin and Finn, which are Rose and Steph's boyfriends. They have referred to them, especially when their telling me a story of something witty, clever, or drunk you did, as the three musketeers. You must be number three" She explained.

He smirked at her deductive skills, "That's me." He said and stepped up, walking closer to her. "So you know me, and yet I know so little about you," He muttered as he stopped dangerously close to her. She swallowed hard, "Rory, Rory Gilmore, I met Rose and Steph at one of my grandmothers many frivolous parties, that's also where I've met your father" She said. "Oh so you've met my father?" He asked nervously. She narrowed her eyes as she watched his features fall.

"Yes, he's an incredible man" She said, His features hardened, "Obviously you two didn't speak for long" He grumbled. Her eyes fell wondering what he could mean by that.

"So do you boys just waltz right into the apartment, or should I feel free to leave the bathroom in a towel?" She asked staring into his soft brown eyes. He smirked, "Absolutely not, feel free to exit in a towel, preferably that towel," He smirked as he looked her up and down once more. She rolled her eyes and gripped the knot between her breasts tighter as he continued, "Walk around in your underwear even, at any point to, day or night, us three musketeers like to stick to our honorable code." He said with a nod of his head. Rory glanced up to meet his warm overpowering brown orbs. His faced froze absolutely still as the door flung open. Two boys walked into the apartment and walked over to the couch making them selves comfortable.

"So that code you were talking about" She asked. He smiled nervously, "They might be a little lapsed, but I still encourage you walking around in your underwear" He said. She rolled her eyes, and then turned as Finn called, "Logan, mate, what are you doing over …hello" He muttered as he looked over the back of the couch and eyed her. She raised an eyebrow as he swung the back of his hand blindly towards Colin to get his attention, smacking him in the shoulder.

"Ow, what? Woo." He grumbled before following Finn's gaze to Rory. "You must be Rory love!" Finn said as they stood and walked to her. He held out his hand, and when Rory extended hers to take it, he lifted it to his lips, kissing the back of her hand. "I'm Finn, this is Colin," he introduced and let go of her hand so she could shake Colins. "And this over here is Logan, I'm sure he made some sexual remark or has harassed you by now and still hasn't given you his name, please forgive him, he can't help it" Colin grumbled.

"Hey! I have much more control over myself than you guys think!" Logan protested. Both boys looked up to him giving him a who-do-you—think-your-kidding look.

"You're telling me this gorgeous girl has been standing here dripping wet in a towel and you haven't made one sexual remark," Colin asked staring at his friend. "I can't believe you think so low of me" Logan laughed. "He's not denying it" Colin immediately muttered in a worried tone and turned to Finn. Finn set his hands on Rory's shoulders and bent down to look her in the eyes.

She stared at him as he silently looked into her chocolate brown orbs.

Then suddenly, he spoke.

"Has this boy touched you in any funny places?" He asked. She laughed and shook her head. "No, he was very good, he just walked right into the apartment and scared me that's all" She said. "That will probably happen a lot, we usually hang out here and watch the game." Colin explained. "Oh so would you say you pop in at any point in the day without knocking?" She asked looking from Colin to Logan who was clearing his throat and scratching the back of his head.

"Well, yeah" Colin answered. "I see," She muttered. "Well don't worry about Logan here, we've already talked to him and made sure to tell him to keep his hands to himself." Finn said.

"I appreciate that," Rory sighed then motioned back to the rooms. "Now if you don't mind I'm going to go get dressed. I actually planned to meet you guys wearing slightly more than an undersized towel," She said. He glanced down at the towel. "Sorry that was my fault, when they moved in here I bought them obscenely tiny towels for a house warming gift," Finn admitted. Rory laughed and turned to walk into her bedroom.

Finn turned and stared at Logan. "Mate you promised to be nice," He grumbled. Logan gapped, "You heard her, I didn't touch her! I just walked in like we do every day at random times and there she was, walking out of the bathroom in that towel" He defended. "Don't touch her!" Colin demanded. "I didn't!" Logan gasped turning to face Colin. "She walked out dripping wet with that tiny towel stuck to her every curve and you're telling me you didn't instantly want to touch her?" Colin asked.

"What I did and what I wanted to do are two different things!" He said. "So you wanted to touch her?" Finn asked. "Did you see her? Those eyes, that face, her legs! She's gorgeous of course I wanted to touch her but I didn't alright!" He grumbled. "Alright," Colin sighed and walked back over to the couch. Finn clapped his hand on his friends shoulder then joined Colin on the couch. "Get some beer from the fridge will ya" He called behind his shoulder. Logan sighed and ran his hand down his face before walking to the fridge. Staying away from this girl was going to be harder than he thought.


	3. Chapter 3 Something New

Chapter 3

Something New

Rory flipped threw a magazine, sitting on Steph and Rose's couch critiquing Rose's multiple outfit possibilities every time she entered the living room. While Rose took the shower in their apartment, Steph gave a half-assed rambling excuse that showering over at the boy's place would cut the time in half. For the last hour and a half she and Colin had been held up in the shower.

"What do you think?" Rose asked holding up two more outfits. "To slutty, to…Barbara Walters on The View" Rose glanced at the outfit then nodded and returned back into her room. Rory glanced back to her magazine and flipped to a page with a giant, moist, triple chocolate cake right in the center.

"Food…" She whined and hung her head slightly. "Hungry?" Logan's voice came from behind her. She jumped and smacked the magazine to her chest. She turned and glared at him. "Are you always this sneaky?" She asked.

He narrowed his eyes as if he was hurt, "I resent that, I'm not sneaky, I'm…mysterious…the ladies love it." He said matter of fact. She laughed making him pout even more.

"I'm sorry;" She began then turned her head to peer into Rose's room as she yelled angrily, "I get snippy when I'm being starved to death!"

"Hey I'm not the one making everyone wait so I can have my own little feast in the shower!" She called from her room.

"Ohh geez…" Rory whined and looked back down into her magazine while Logan laughed and leaned against the back of the couch. He glanced over his shoulder to see her turn the page really quickly after coming to another Betty Crocker add.

"Life's tough, some of us get to dream of chocolate moose and some of us get to have chocolate moose with sex" He muttered. "And which one are you?" Rory uttered not looking up from the magazine.

"Well I was both, but now we have no dirty sex mattress." He teased. "Shame." She deadpanned and flipped the page only to come across yet another baked good. She leaned her head back and whined loudly.

Logan glanced to the corner of his eyes and watched her have her tiny fit. "I swear if I could bake I'd be eating all of this stuff at once." She whimpered tossing the magazine to the coffee table.

"You don't know how to cook?" He asked blinking blankly down at her. She opened her eye and glanced at him. "Naw, My mother doesn't even know what an apron is, and we stored our shoes in the oven when we weren't using it to make the only thing we knew how; tatter tots." She explained. He laughed.

"How do you know how to cook? Didn't you have like maids cook for you all the time?" She asked. He turned to look down at her.

"Hey, Just because I grew up with money doesn't mean I don't know how to live on my own. I even do my own laundry!" He said proudly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I doubted you." She mumbled seriously and rolled her eyes playfully. He watched her as she slumped from her upright position to lie down on the couch, the back of her hand falling to her forehead in a dramatic gesture of her wasting away.

He smirked, she was so beautiful, with her porcelain skin, her obvious yet understated curves, and her crystal blue eyes. He would put good money on her being able to control his every action with one look from those eyes. Before he thought about what he was doing he heard the words leave his mouth, "I'll teach you to cook"

"You will?" She asked hopefully looking up at him. He looked straight ahead and repeated, "I will?" In question. His eyes widened as she replied, "Alright! I should really learn to make better dishes than instant potatoes and Mac and Cheese shouldn't I" She laughed. He chuckled and nodded nervously. What did he just do? He put them in the same room alone for hours…what was he thinking?

"Okay I've decided on the black skirt and pink button down fitted oxford" Rose smiled as she walked out of the room in the outfit. "Sounds perfect, a great outfit for breakfast and shopping, now go get Steph!" Rory said excitedly.

"I'm not going to get her, she's busy at the moment and there's no way in hell I'm knowingly throwing myself in the same room with them!" Rose squeaked.

Rory groaned and once again fell back against the couch. "I think I'm shedding pounds just laying here! My stomach is about to eat threw me I'm so hungry!" She whined. "Have a snack," Rose suggested. "I would but you have nothing in the carbonates that can be just eaten, you have to make everything and the only thing in the fridge is a can of whip crème." She muttered.

Logan narrowed his eyes as his mind flashed back to the railing. "Don't eat that…" He muttered. She glanced up at him and at the look on his face she immediately understood. "Aw man!" She whined in disgust and turned to lie on her side on the couch.

"That's it I can't take it anymore!" She grumbled and stood up, stumbling over to the door. "Where are you going?" Rose asked. "I am going to pull lord and lady hateful off of each other" she grumbled then turned back to them and added slowly, "…hopefully without actually having to see or touch them…"

Logan nodded and looked down at the floor. "Good luck" Rose muttered. "God speed." Logan added and she gave a grunt before crossing the hall.

"Think she'll be traumatized?" Rose asked. "Oh yeah." Logan chuckled. Rose stared at him. "So you're teaching her how to cook?" She asked in a sweet innocent voice, a voice where he would have no possible idea of the fact she was actually prying into his affairs.

He turned his head to look at her and raised an eyebrow. "Apparently I am" He muttered. She smiled at him and held her hands to her chest trying to hold in her excitement and advice. He shook his head. "Not a word" He declared. She pouted and at his glare she caved. "Fine..." She whined. "Thank you" He laughed and looked back down to the floor. Rose bit her bottom lip and continued to stare at him.

"Wear that brown sweater and baggy jeans…" She added rapidly. "Rose!" He grumbled and laughed at her as she held up her hands in a peace offering.

"What are you doing now young lady?" Finn asked as he walked threw the door. "Just giving fashion advice." She answered sweetly. "Unwanted fashion advice" Logan clarified. "For Logan's date with Rory" Rose once again added in rapid succession. Logan snapped his head back to glare at her. "Man!" He half yelled. "Sorry!" Rose bit her lip and smiled.

"Logan has a date with Rory?" Finn processed, obviously confused. "It's not a date I'm teaching her how to cook." Logan sighed. "Wear something brown." Finn responded. Rose smiled and nodded at Finn. "The sweater…" She piped happily. "I'm never telling you people anything ever again." Logan grumbled.

000

Rory glanced around the empty apartment. It was quiet in the bathroom, so the good news was at least they were out of the shower. She knocked on the farthest door to the left. No response. She moved to the door in the middle and motioned to knock only to hear a laugh from the door to the right.

"Steph!" Rory called as the door swung open and steph came stumbling out with Colin not far behind her. "Oh, Rory. What are you doing here?" She asked with a laugh. Rory looked them up and down, they were dressed, but Steph's hair was still damp, and there was a large hickie under her jaw.

"Just came to get you guys, your ready right?" She asked. "Of course, we were waiting on you…" Steph began as she grabbed her purse. Rory growled. "On us hu?" She grumbled as she narrowed her eyes in mock glare at Colin who only shrugged and smiled cockily.

"Hurry up Rory!" Steph called from the hallway. Taking in a deep breath, she walked out of the apartment and joined the group in the hall.

"Ready to go?" Steph asked happily. Rory walked up behind Steph and shook her head as rose opened her mouth to bring the large bite mark to Steph's attention.

"Something wrong Rose?" Steph asked oblivious to Rory's gestures behind her back. Rose glanced over the girl's shoulder then shook her head. "Nope nothing, let's get going," She said. "Great, Let's walk then come back and get the car." She suggested. Rory smiled and nodded. "Good idea." She said while urging her to begin walking down the stairs.

She motioned for them to go one by one before Rose stopped by her side. "You don't think we should at least hint to her?" She asked with a slight laugh. "And have to wait another ten minutes for her to cover it then lecture Colin for putting it there in the first place, I don't think so." She grumbled.

"You're ruthless Gilmore" Logan teased. "Hey, you get between a Gilmore and her food" She grumbled and smiled as they shook their heads and followed her down the steps.

000

They walked to the Chinese place just down the street, Colin and Steph in each other's arms in front, followed by Rose and Finn then Logan and Rory.

"Were they always like this?" Rory laughed at the two couples before them. Logan sighed, "Yeah, so if you're afraid of public affection you might just have to get over it," He teased. She smiled, "It's fine with me, I just figured that you'd be all alone if you went anywhere with these guys." She explained.

Logan looked straightforward once again and smiled, "Yeah, but I usually have a date myself." He replied. Rory blinked blankly then shook her head. "Oh, of course." She muttered and glanced down at the ground. Logan raised a questioning eyebrow, but as he moved to say something he was interrupted, "We're here!" Steph yelled happily.

Rory looked up and smiled at Steph who opened the door for them. "Rory you're going to love this place! It's help us out in many cases, like when Colin is being boring and refusing to cook for me because he was studying." She said in a pouty voice.

"Some of us actually study for our exams" Colin grumbled as they quickly turned and walked to a booth by the window. The restaurant was quaint like they had described, with five tables in the center of the room and booths all around the walls. Not many people were in today, only one older couple, so they seemed to have it all to themselves.

Rory watched as a Chinese man walked to their table already holding a tray of drinks. "New girl." He said after setting all the drinks down in front of the group. Rory glanced down as he pushed a tall glass filled with clear liquid in front of her.

"What's this?" She asked looking up at Finn and Rose across from her. She leaned over it, and then gasped at the strong sent of alcohol.

"Oh sorry," Logan said and picked up the drink, he gave it back to the waiter and said slowly, "She would like to choose her own drink…"

"Not..floozie…notch in..bed post?" The man asked in broken English, narrowing his eyes in confusion. "Excuse me!" Rory gasped.

"No, definitely not floozy or notch in bedpost." Logan said strongly and looked directly into Akira's eyes. "I don't understand." He muttered. While Rory sat there in confusion, Colin, Steph, Rose, and Finn were immensely enjoying the situation.

"What do you want to drink?" Logan asked turning to Rory. "Umm, coke will be fine" she muttered. "Coke for the lady." He said looking back at the waiter. "Not floozy…" Akira repeated in question. Logan shook his head, "No, this is Rory, Rory this is Akira, Akira this is Rory." he introduced.

Rory blinked and slightly smiled as he looked to her. "Pleased to meet you Roni." He said with a slight bow. She let out a small laugh and replied, "Oh the pleasure is all mine, and it's Rory."

"Roni want's coke?" He asked her. She let out a sigh deciding to give up for now and nodded. "Please" She watched as he turned and headed back to the kitchen.

"What was that about?" She asked as the group broke into laughter once again. Logan sighed and muttered, "I told you how I usually bring dates here when we come as a group." He began only to be interrupted.

"We've always joked about them being so called 'floozies' and just notches in his bedpost, that's where he got those expressions. He's been working here for a year and he still hasn't really gotten down English. Usually he's okay but it becomes extremely obvious with the whole Rory Roni thing," Colin laughed.

"So when you bring dates here you try to get them drunk?" She asked looking pointedly at Logan. "Wherever would you get that?" He asked. "From the intoxicating smell of the drink he put in front of me when he mistaked me for one of your floozies." She grumbled.

Logan laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head. "I..well..umm…" He stuttered. Finn laughed, "In efforts to save Logan, I think a change of subject is in order" He said as he sipped his drink. Logan smiled appreciatively and nodded.

"So where are you girls going after this?" Colin asked. "Well, we have to go get Rory a new mattress of course, then we're getting linens, and of course we have to go to Victoria's secret for the big trip." Rose checked off her list on her fingers.

"Big trip?" Rory asked. "Oh yeah, we forgot to tell you!" Steph squeaked happily and sat up in her chair. "Tell me what?" Rory laughed nervously. "The L&D are going on a trip to Thailand in a week, well at least a few of us are. Since it's the summer it's a bit harder to get everyone at a good time, so we just planned this one for ourselves and anyone who can come is coming isn't that fun!" Steph dished out rapidly.

"Thailand, wow…how are we getting there exactly?" Rory asked. "By plane, Finn has two jets were taking." Rose informed. "Oh of course." She muttered. "You don't look excited…" Steph pouted and leaned across the table. "What's the matter?" She asked. "I'm excited, I'm just not sure I have the money right now for a big trip" Rory smiled nervously. "Oh honey don't worry about that! It's a Life and Death Brigade event, remember how I told you about the secret society we're in…" She asked and smiled as Rory nodded. "Well if you want you'll be joining. Everyone will consider you a member after this trip." Rose finished. "Me a member...I haven't even started to go to Yale!" Rory muttered.

"That's alright, you've got all of our votes, and if we vote for you to be a member than the others girls will vote for you as well, and if the boys get one look at your perfect ass you'll be in like that!" Steph said emphasizing her point with a quick snap of her fingers. Logan laughed as Rory shot a glare at Steph and gently blushed.

"You, Rose, and I are rooming together so you don't have to worry about paying for a hotel room. The boys are getting their own rooms and they are also treating us to a fabulous dinner so you also wont have to worry about meals…" Steph laughed.

"Whoa, wait we're treating you to dinner every night?" Colin asked. "For the lingerie I plan on buying at Victoria's secret today, yeah you are treating us to dinner." She shot.

"Fair enough" Colin muttered as he turned back to his drink. "Which shopping plaza are you going to?" Finn asked sharply. The girls glanced at each other then sighed when he set his drink down and glared at them.

"Why do you always do this?" Rose whined. "We don't want you to get mugged that's why!" Colin grumbled. Rory narrowed her eyes finding herself confused once again.

"There's this adorable little shopping plaza that Steph and I have been dieing to take you to, but one day it was on the news that a woman was mugged and her car was taken. Ever since they've demanded they go along with us and we've had to drag their complaining asses to every store." Steph explained.

"I'm sure we'll be okay guys." Rory said with a smile. "Nope, no way no how Love" Finn muttered. "Why can't we go alone! I can't believe you don't trust us!" Steph tried slouching in her seat and pouting. "Steph, sweetie, I trust you girls, who we don't trust is all the conniving men out there!" Colin explained.

"Exactly and that's why Logan's going with you." Finn interrupted. "I'm sorry who's going with them?" Logan asked suddenly thrown into the conversation. "Man, we'd go but we're busy the rest of the day." Colin justified. "Besides you'd get to go to Victoria secret with them. Maybe get a preview of Love's perfect ass" Finn teased. Rory blushed and kicked him underneath the table. "Stop guys!" She whined.

Logan smiled, "Fine I'll go, I'm actually very good at picking out lingerie and I'd be happy to help pick out your mattress as well" He teased and raised his eyebrows comically at her. She blushed and crossed her arms under her chest. He quickly turned, looking anywhere but at her breasts as her arms pushed them upwards.

"Good then, it's settled." Colin smiled. "Nothing's settled!" Steph grumbled. "Oh look food." Colin interrupted loudly as Akira came back with not only Rory's drink but their dishes as well.

"We didn't order!" Rory gapped. She was so hungry she felt like she could eat the table at any moment and now she would have to wait even longer!

"Yeah, we told you we come here a lot." Rose laughed. "You want me to have him send it back?" Logan asked. "No, I'll just eat whatever you order for your date, please tell me it's not some kind of aphrodisiac!" She grumbled.

While Colin and Finn laughed Logan faked hurt. "I think it's good and so far, not one of my dates has disliked it thank you very much." He defended. "Fine. I'd eat just about anything right now anyway" She grumbled and pulled out her fork as Akira set the plate in front of her. "Enjoy," He said then glanced to Rory. "Hot plate Roni" He said before bowing once again. Rory sighed glanced up at him and smiled trying to hide her irritation, "Thank you"

"Is there something on my face? That old woman keeps staring at me with this disgusted look!" Steph asked quietly. The group glanced up waiting for Rory's reply. They watched her look up, her eyes meeting Steph's then capturing everyone's in one sweep before she answered,

"Nope, nothing's on your face"

0000

Colin groaned as he slumped over the railing. "Who's idea was it to take the stairs?" He asked. "We just ate enough to feed starving families around the world, we need to work it off or I'm going to gain weight." Steph grumbled. "God forbid," He gasped mockingly. "Shut up" She grumbled.

"Clever retort" He chuckled.

"Im to stuffed to fight" She grumbled.

"So what's the prognosis Roni?" Logan asked as he came up behind her on the stairs. She turned and looked down at him. "What are you talking about?" She asked. "With my date dish, you seemed to like it" He smiled confidently.

"Well don't be to cocky. Remember, my mom was never a cook but the few times she tried we've eaten a couple of crazy concoctions that ended us up on the bathroom floor all night." She laughed. "Well did the dish resemble any of your mother's crazy concoctions or am I in the clear?" He asked.

She smiled down at him, then playfully rolled her eyes, "Your in the clear, it was pretty good I must say" She reluctantly agreed. He smiled even wider, "You would have liked the drink to." He added. "Good bye Logan!" She laughed and moved to open the door of their apartment. He stopped at his door.

"I will see you soon." He replied with a large smile. She rolled her eyes and closed the door, leaving him standing with that large grin alone in the hall.

Rory entered the apartment and gently shook her head. The girls were right. He was an over confident playboy. She set her hand on her stomach and sighed, while the meal had been extremely good, it also left an unsettling feeling in her stomach.

"You okay Rory?" Steph asked. "I'm fine, just need some water." She smiled as she walked to the fridge. "I'm going to have Logan drive us there. Unfortunately this is one of those times the boys get over protective." She muttered. "That's okay, as long as he wont get bored hanging out with us." She smiled and sipped her water bottle.

"Oh he definitely wont. He would if it was just us, but now that he has you to play with he'll be extremely entertained." Steph grumbled. "What do you mean 'play with'?" Rory asked nervously as she sat down at the tiny round table that was their kitchen table.

"You know what I mean, he's been flirting with you all day." Steph laughed. "He has?" She asked blankly. Steph rolled her eyes. "He's been much more subtle than he usually acts, but that's probably just because the guys told him not to mess with you. But him teasing you, calling you Roni jokingly and bringing up the fact that the two of you would be in a lingerie store together was not just having a nice conversation at lunch." She giggled.

"Well as I hear it he does that with every girl he sees, what makes you think he actually wants to get with me? Besides he told Akira that I wasn't a floozy or a notch in his bed post!" She said waving her hair threw the air.

"Yes, he knows you're different. We told him you weren't one of his usual bimbo's and he just laughed it off; that is until he met you. Now you guys are actually clicking. You're both smart, well read, stubborn, and can hold up an argument all day." She began and Rory interrupted. "Well two can play his game, if he teases me why don't I just tease him right back. Why should I let him think I'm just going to give into him like all the others? He can joke and tease me all he wants." She said in a final that's-that tone.

"You really want to get into that mess with him? If he sees you as a challenge he might just decide to take the game up a notch." She warned. "I think it'll be good for him to finally have a challenge. Don't you?" She asked with a smirk. Steph watched her friends smiling face. She seemed set on her decision to do this.

"It would be good for him to get a kick in the pants…" She muttered and bit her bottom lip. "I'm not going to say anything more about it then." She added. "Please, like you could keep your opinions to yourself…" Rory laughed. Steph shrugged. "I'll do my best."

"Good, now come on; we're going to have to leave quickly or the stores will close before we hit em all!" Steph said excitedly. "Okay, Okay" Rory laughed and stood up, grabbling her water bottle quickly as Steph pushed her out the door.

000

Steph and Rose immediately found the mattress company in the array of shops and were already testing different beds out while being hit on by the sales men before Logan even caught up with them and entered the store.

He appeared by Rory's side, he smiled down at her but frowned as he saw her as her eyebrows furrow at the price on the tag. "Rory check this one out!" Steph called. She turned and smiled as she saw her friend sitting on the edge of a red mattress. "Coming," she called and nodded for him to follow. He smiled politely and followed her to the girls.

"This one's bouncy" Rose said like a five year old as she sat on the edge and bounced up and down. "Well I wont be jumping on it so lets look for something not quite so trampoline-y" She smiled. "You never know" Logan teased and grabbed her hand. She squeaked as he pulled her to another bed near by.

"This is the one I have," He began then bent down to whisper, "Good for any position." His voice dripping with innuendo. "Oh geez" She grumbled and pulled her hand from his shaking her head unbelievingly. He chuckled, "Ahh come on, try it out" He pouted and walked to the side of the bed. She blinked as she watched him lay down and set his hands underneath his head,

"Aren't you going to at least feel it?" He asked slightly lifting his head to look at her. She blushed and walked to the other side, pressing her fingers into the soft cushion top.

"It's nice" She muttered. He laughed and grabbed her wrist gently tugging on it. "What's the matter Rory?" He laughed and turned to his side resting his head against his free hand.

"Scared of being in bed with me?" He asked with a grin. She glanced up at him and stared. He was once again laughing at her. Deciding to be bold, she raised an eyebrow at his challenge and kicked off her shoes before climbing onto the bed. He watched her as she laid down next to him staring up at the ceiling.

"Well?" He asked with a smile. "It's nice" She said blandly. "Nice?" He echoed with a raised eyebrow. "Not once has a woman left my bed and given me 'it's nice' " He muttered looking down at her. She turned on her side to face him. Raising an eyebrow she muttered, "Well you are on my side," matter of factly.

"Ohh, well I can fix that." He smirked. She turned her head to question just how he planned to fix it, but before she could get out one word out his arms were tightly around her waist. He had pulled her over him, moving antagonizing slow when she was on top of him with her forehead pressed against his, their noses touching and lips centimeters apart, not to mention her thighs between his legs, then gently placing her on the other side.

She took a deep breath and after a second of collecting herself she muttered, "Well that's slightly better"

"But still just fine?" He pouted. "Hey, there's a first time for everything" She muttered keeping her eyes locked on the ceiling above them.

He smirked. "At last your getting bolder with me. Shy Rory is very cute don't get me wrong, but bold Rory is something I'm apparently slowly binging out of you, I like it, especially when we're in bed like this." He said huskily. He could feel her blush as he looked her up and down. She truly was getting even more beautiful to him. With her hourglass figure against the mattress and the image of her in his bed, in the privacy of his room was almost to intoxicating to take.

"You know what I like?" She asked seductively, leaning closer to him. He swallowed hard as his eyes met her crystal blue ones yet again. "What do you like?" He asked. She smirked and leaned in even closer. His eyes fell to her lips as she gently wet them with the tip of her tongue. Her eyes bore into his as he looked back up. She was merely inches from his face, her warm breath on his neck made him want to close the gap between them and take her right here on the sample mattress. His mouth feel open as she bit her bottom lip seductively. He swore he could feel his pulse quicken, he wasn't even sure if he's still be able to hear her reply his heart was pumping so loudly in his chest,

"Rory! Come mer, these are on sale!" Rose called from the other corner of the room. Logan cringed at the loss as she pulled backwards, and like nothing had been going on at all, stood up and bounced over to Steph and Rose. He lay still on the bed, his gaze now fixed on the empty space on the mattress she had just seconds ago been occupying.

He let out a breath and chuckled as he sat up and swung his legs over the edge. He took his time in analyzing the Freaky Friday moment they just had. Wasn't he the one who always left a girl flustered? The quick charm and award winning smirk were his moves…is this how women felt when he left them? His chest was heavy and his mind was fuzzy.

He couldn't help but wonder if Rory new the power she could hold over a man. With those baby blues and intoxicating gestures, she could make him melt in her hands…this was something new.

000000000000000000000

Im sorry I haven't updated in awhile but my apple was having some troubles. I took it to Apple and they replaced my battery (sigh once again). We've been there so many times we're about on a first name basis with the Genius people. But anyway if you don't like this chapter its okay, cus I kept rewriting it and rewriting it but it still sounded wrong to me. Im in some sort of funk and it's killing me. Let me know but don't be to mean people After rewriting it five times this is about as good as this chapter was gonna get. 5,066 words though…that's something…


	4. Chapter 4 So Much More

Chapter 4

So Much More

"Absolutely not"

"Come on!"

"No! No! No!"

"But those are so cheap!" Steph whined

"What's the big deal?" Rose asked with a casual shrug.

"The big deal is I barely know this guy! Im not splitting something like this with him!" Rory growled from the corner of the store. Rose and Steph had cornered her after Logan's proposal to split the cost of a newer mattress, one visibly better than any in the sale section Rory could afford.

"This is insane under no circumstances am I going to split the cost of anything with a guy I barely even know!" She said and crossed her arms below her chest. How could they expect her to say yes? She didn't even understand why Logan would offer, sure he comes from money and it's not a big deal to put down a couple hundred, but he barley knew her and here he was trying to pay for a mattress for her? It was absolutely crazy! She wouldn't feel right; it was just out of the question.

"It'll be at your apartment by 7:30"

Rory gapped and looked behind Steph and Rose to Logan who stood there with his hands in his pockets, completely unfazed.

"Logan! I didn't ask you to do that!" She squeaked. He smiled as her mouth dropped open and she glared at him from her trapped position.

"I know, but I just can't let you get one of those sale mattresses, they're way to pebble rock." He smiled.

"Tell me you didn't already buy it," she gasped closing her eyes wishing with all her might that she wasn't in this situation. He glanced out of the corner of his eyes, still smiling like mad.

"Logan!" She shrieked. "Look, Calm down it's no problem!" He laughed. "It is for me, I can't let you do this! I'll pay you back right now! Can you take a check?" She asked hopefully digging into her purse.

"No" He smiled.

Her face fell, "Well I could go to the bank" She began only to stop as he laughed out loud. "I meant no, I'm not taking your money."

"Logan!" She whined once again.

He sighed. "Fine, we can split it like I suggested we do in the first place; will you agree to that?" He asked bending down at meet her narrowed eyes. She let out a slight growl before sighing. "Fine, but I'd rather pay for the whole thing." She grumbled.

"Will you relax and let me do this for you!" He laughed. She tilted her head back and sighed. "Come on Ror, Logan's being nice!" Steph smiled. "Yeah, and if you give up on your pride then he wont say anything when we go to Victoria's Secret right Logan?" Rose asked in question as she turned to glare at him.

He glanced down at her and pouted. "Can't she just chill and I still get to taunt her?" He pouted. "No, Rory will give up something and you'll give up something." Steph said as if she was trying to find a compromise between two toddlers.

Logan fit the part as he pouted but hesitantly agreed. "Fine" Rory grumbled and pulled out her checkbook. She wrote him a check for much more than half the price, but he only sighed at her stubbornness. He folded it in half without showing the other girls and stuck it in his pocket.

The two nodded happily and turned to exit the store now that that was taken care of, as Logan followed closely behind Rory leaning over her while Steph and Rose became more engrossed in their conversation to notice them.

"I think that check earns me at least one suggestion for the trip don't you." He chuckled as she stiffened. She turned her head slightly and replied, "No! and I should be paying you for the whole thing." She growled.

"Ohh hostile, that doesn't sound like giving up to me" He teased. "I wont say any more," she said contently.

"Why, because you got the last word? I don't think so. I wanted to do something for you, why can't you just swallow your pride and let a new friend help you out?" He asked.

He stopped as she swiftly turned on her heal and stared up into his eyes with confidence and pride.

"I don't have an infinite amount of money in my checking account like you may Logan, but I get by. I don't want you thinking you need to take care of me. I don't take hand outs, I can buy my own necessities; you don't have to worry about me, you don't have to take care of me." She said coldly.

He watched as she sighed and her face softened. "But thank you. It was very kind of you to do that." Before scurrying into Victoria Secrets where Rose and Steph had entered right before.

He straightened and let out a sigh. She was going to be much more of a handful than he thought. Girls loved it when he bought things for them. Usually it was some jewelry but this was something he saw she needed and once again, before he knew it, he was offering to take care of it for her. And he really didn't mind. She was someone he wanted to take care of, and he had never felt that before. He was never in a relationship long enough to feel that way about a girl, and even though he had just meet her…and they weren't technically in a relationship…, he felt such a strong pull towards her.

"But I want to" He sighed before following her into the store and reminding himself to hold back on every comment that was sure to cross his mind. He was in enough trouble already.

0000

He was doing well. He stood silently as Steph and Rose disappeared inside the dressing rooms, he watched Rory from the corner of his eyes while a sales woman in all black came up to her and a innocent blush painted her cheeks as she glanced down and shook her head at the offer for help. Her innocence made a smile form on his lips. She was too cute.

He watched her as she skimmed over the seamless and the strapless, and watched as two guys caught her and they slipped into a dry conversation. His eyes narrowed as one of the guys held up a pair of rather risqué panties, holding them up for her. She blushed and laughed. He watched as she shook her head back and forth before he tilted his head and pouted.

Her lips moved and by the look on her face it was a smoothly dished out insult, and by the look on their faces it had gone way over their head. Steph called out to him and he turned as a corset landed on his head followed by "One size larger." He pulled it from his face then glanced back to Rory only to find her gone.

Panic overtook him. He glanced from one side of the store to the other but she was nowhere to be found. "Rory!" He called out as he quickly turned the corner. Once again he couldn't breathe, but this wasn't the kind of 'can't breathe' he felt when he was taunting her at the mattress store; this was completely different.

He spun then gripped his chest in relief when his eyes met her ice blue ones once again. When he could feel his pulse become normal he walked over to them. He didn't care if he was scaring away suitors, he didn't care if she would think him butting into her life, he would no longer be silent, he was no longer just going to watch.

"Rory, there you are I've been looking all over for you" He smiled and pushed past one of the unshaven boys. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Logan Huntzberger, can I help you guys with something?" He asked. They immediately shook their head, He smiled coyly and nodded, "Steph has something she want's your help with. Come come." he said and pulled her with him.

"Gotta go guys, sorry" She muttered as she allowed him to pull her back to the other side of the store.

"What was that?" She asked with a laugh. "I'm sorry but do you remember why I'm even here! That girl was mugged Rory! You can't trust men you don't know." He chided.

Rory scoffed and blinked blankly up at him. "You're fine with me trusting you" She muttered.

"Im the good guy Rory, I came here with my friends to make sure they don't get in trouble, and it's a good thing I did! You can trust me; you can't trust any other guy out there. Like those two you were just talking to, they just want to get in your pants." He rambled.

Rory rolled her eyes, "Oh really?" She asked. "That's right, I know that look, he wants to do things to you that you probably have never even heard of and I know you can handle yourself but they're much stronger than you are and while you can easily lob insults over their heads all day they can easily drag you out of here and do those unspeakable things, so please don't leave my sight." He rambled then finally took a breath.

She laughed. "Logan you're over reacting we were just talking and yes I was subtly insulting them but I don't think they are the kind of guys to drag me out of the store and rape me." She laughed at his stretch of the men she had been talking to.

He sighed. "Just promise me you wont leave my sight." He sighed. "I promise" She rolled her eyes with a slight laugh before glancing down to his other hand. "And what is that might I ask?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "I really don't think it's your color," She added.

He glanced down at it and then held it up. "No, but It would look great on you." He smirked as he held it up to her body. She pushed it away and rolled her eyes.

"It's for Steph, she wants it in one size up" He finally answered and turned the corner making his way to the corsets.

"So you know the layout of a Victoria secrets store pretty well hu? You don't seem embarrassed at all being in here with girls," She laughed.

"I'm not embarrassed, have you ever been here with a boyfriend Rory?" He asked obviously seeing her own embarrassment when he brushed past her and stood beside her.

"Ahh, no." She began and glanced to him from the corner of her eyes before closing them and facing the rack once again. "I'm the type that would be embarrassed, what about you? Taken a lot of girlfriends here?" She teased. "Actually no, I've never been with a girl long enough to buy her lingerie." He muttered.

"Oh right" She laughed it off and continued to shift threw the corsets to find Steph's size. Logan glanced up and smiled.

"But who knows, as they say, there's always a first time for everything"

"I think I've heard that before" She smirked.

0000

Logan sighed as he opened the door to his apartment and immediately dropped the bags they had him carry by the door. Steph and Rose followed close behind him laughing and struggling with the numerous bags on their own arms.

"So you had things to do hu?" Logan asked with narrowed eyes as he saw Finn and Colin sitting on the couch watching the game they had missed from the mattress moving.

Colin turned his head to Finn looking for an excuse while Finn only smiled innocently. "We were quite busy" Colin offered. Finn looked to Rose as she approached him. "Hey love did you have fun?" He asked with a smile and kissed her as she leaned down over the back of the couch.

"We had lots of fun, Logan was only over protective of Rory so it wasn't that bad" She answered.

"Rory hu?" Colin asked with a raised eyebrow. He sighed, "I wouldn't have freaked out if she didn't disappear with two men in a lingerie store!" He grumbled as he walked to the fridge and pulled out bottled water.

"She didn't disappear Logan, in fact, she never left the store; face it, you over reacted." Steph replied as she took the bottle from him. He rolled his eyes and walked back to the fridge.

"I thought we told you not to get close to this one" Finn sighed. "You told me not to seduce her and leave her the next morning." Logan clarified.

"Please you wouldn't even wait till morning," Colin grumbled. "It's not like that!" Logan half yelled. Colin and Finn pulled back, looking up at their friend with raised eyebrows.

He sighed. "There's something different with Rory. I want to be her friend, I want to be around her." He uttered.

"Is that just because you saw her try on Lingerie?" Finn asked. Colin smiled as Logan rolled his eyes. "I didn't see them try on lingerie Finn." He deadpanned.

"Yes but if you saw what she bought you can picture her in it…" He continued and Logan interrupted, "She didn't buy anything."

"She didn't get anything? The trips next week" Colin declared. "We tried to get her to buy stuff but she just wouldn't. I'm surprised to because she loves dressing up for occasions. When she was dating Dean, they had a fight about Donna Reed…"

"Donna Reed?" The boys asked in unison.

"Yup, he liked the idea of a housewife and Rory has plans, big plans. Later she invited him to her neighbors house since she was house sitting. She played old elevator type music, cooked him dinner, and put on this orange dress with matching shoes and pearls just to fit the part of trophy wife. Whenever we had a costume party she dressed up, 20's, 60's, grass skirts and coconut bras, the works. She'll be into the bashes we throw down in Thailand." She smiled.

Finn glanced to Logan. "See, now your picturing her in a coconut bra aren't you?" He asked with a laugh. Logan glared at his friend.

The room was silent until Colin glanced around then looked to the girls, "Where is Rory anyway?" He asked.

"She wasn't feeling good. She went to take a nap," Steph answered as she sipped her water. "Rory's sick?" Logan asked with a solemn look. They glanced up to Logan then smirked. He sighed and shook his head. "Never mind, I'm gonna go take a shower." He grumbled.

"Make sure you turn the water on cold not hot when you get in!" Finn called only to hear a slammed door in response.

000

Rory groaned as she sat up. She had spent what seemed like forever on the bathroom floor. She left the group smiling, secretly happy the girls were following Logan into the boy's apartment.

She turned weakly as she heard the door to the apartment open. She lifted her head, her eyes half closed as she reached up and hit the handle flushing the toilet just as the door to the bathroom opened. She glanced up, but the light blinded her eyes. She took the wet cloth that was handed to her and whipped her mouth.

She grumbled a protest as an arm scooped her up from under her knees and around her back. She rested her head against the person's chest as he held her limp body against his chest.

She blinked her eyes open and closed and looked up to him. She smiled. "Logan?" She called out. "Shh" He muttered and took her out of the bathroom.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked. "Your mattress isn't here yet, you can get some sleep in my room," He said quietly as he walked across the hall shutting the door with his foot.

Rory grumbled something into his chest but he couldn't understand her. He set her down on his bed and smiled as she whined at the loss. He brushed a stray hair from her face and pulled her jacket off before pulling the covers from under her only to have her kick the covers off when he tried to pull them over her.

"Im hot." She whimpered. "Okay, hold on." He muttered and walked out of the room. He ran his fingers threw his hair and walked into the bathroom. He dug threw the carbonates and pulled out a thermometer and a washcloth. He wet the cloth and squeezed out the extra water before quickly returning to the room.

"Logan?" She asked as he sat back down on the bed. She turned to lay with her back against the bed and her legs bent at the knees. "Im here" He muttered as he folded the cloth and dabbed her forehead.

"How long were you in the bathroom?" He asked. She grabbed his wrist and narrowed her eyes as she looked to his watch.

"Only about an hour and a half." She muttered. "Only?" He asked. She swallowed hard and grumbled, "It felt longer…"

"I'm going to get you some water try and get some sleep," He muttered. "You don't have to do this Logan, I'm sure you had a date or something other to do" She muttered.

"Your sick from lunch aren't you?" He asked with a knowing look. She sighed and nodded hesitantly. He chuckled. "Then I should help take care of you. I'll be out in the living room if you need me okay."

"Thanks Logan" came her tiny reply as she looked up at him. He brushed her bangs back from her forehead and smiled at her sadly. Her eyes seemed lost as she stared up at him before letting them drift closed.

000

Rory blinked her eyes open to a dark room. She lifted her hand and winced as it immediately slammed down onto her face. She groaned and lifted her hand once again, this time succeeding in removing the cold washcloth from her forehead.

Setting the wet cloth on the bedside table she glanced to the clock. 2:36. She propped herself up on her elbows and scanned the room. It was dark but she was sure Logan hadn't returned besides to switch the cloth on her head.

She got up and walked to the doorframe, leaning against it she watching the scene before her. The only light was the blue flickering of the TV screen; the light hit his face making him glow. He had fallen asleep slouching on the couch, his arms crossed and head tilted lazily to the side.

She laughed gently and walked over to him. She pulled the blanket from the back of the couch and spread it out over him. Sitting down next to him, she glanced to the screen with a smile. The movie was one she and her mother had watched a thousand times over when she was younger. She had taken pride in the fact she knew every single line in the movie.

She turned her head as Logan took in a sharp breath and his headshot up. "Relax, it's just me," She muttered from beside him. He pushed himself up with his palms and turned to look at her. "Rory, why are you up?" He asked as he ran his hand down his face to remove the sleep from his features.

She smiled at his concerned look. "Because I've been sleeping since seven in the afternoon." She replied.

"You shouldn't be up walking around, how are you feeling? Do you still have a fever?" He rambled as he slid his fingers beneath her bangs.

She brushed his hand from her face but his hand just feel to her check, and then moved to her neck. She smiled. "Im feeling much better. Thank you for taking care of me Logan." She said. He lifted the blanket and she slid underneath with a grateful smile.

"You promise you feel better?" He asked. "I'd feel even better if you'd un mute the movie." She muttered. He glanced from her to the TV screen.

"Big Wanka fan hu?" He laughed gently as he turned the sound back up. "Who isn't" She muttered happily and snuggled deep into the couch leaning slightly on his shoulder.

He stiffened slightly. She had been wearing a tank top underneath her jacket and the feel of her soft skin against his own made him jump. She seemed so relaxed, and she looked as thought most of her color had returned. He was happy she was able to get some sleep, even though he wished she had made it threw the entire night.

"Where is everybody? Did they already return home?" She asked. "Everyone's asleep. Colin and Steph went out for dinner and got back around eleven, and Finn and Rose had dinner in and haven't left your apartment so I'm guessing their sleeping there." He answered.

"Ah…I'm hungry" She grumbled and moved to stand up then was pulled backwards as he gripped her wrist. "Woo where do you think you're going?" He asked

"To go make pancakes," She answered in a tiny voice. He gently tugged on her wrist and pulled her back down to the couch. "Sit, Relax, Enjoy," He replied as he stood himself. She looked up at him in question. "Logan you've done enough you carried me from my own bathroom and let me take up your bed all night you don't need…" She began then stopped at his light chuckle. He picked up the thermometer on the coffee table and stuck it in her mouth. She looked cross-eyed down at it and gave him an exhausted look.

"When are you just going to let me take care of you?" He asked as he lazily walked into the kitchen.

"I guess I'm just not used to the attention. I tend to be very independent." She muttered, her voice slightly slurred as she tried to talk with the metal thermometer under her tongue.

"Ror; you are important to Steph and Rose, therefore you are just important, if not more so, to Finn, Colin, and I. We watch out for each other, we bail each other out, and no matter what, we always come home to each other. We grew up hating our parents, hating our lifestyle, and hating the people around us. While we can't escape like your mother did, we cling to each other. The only people who understand us, the only people we've found in high society that are real. When you find people like that…you don't let go."

Rory sat on the couch staring into his chocolate brown eyes. She had never seen Logan like this. He had never been one to speak so deeply. Steph and Rose spoke of him like a lazy, adventure seeking, delinquent. She spent less than a week with him, and she saw so much more in him.

He chuckled nervously and lowered his head before pointing to the kitchen and turning to trudge threw the door.

"Logan?" She called.

He turned and smiled, "Yeah Rory?" He asked looking back at her warmly. "Can I have some coffee to?" She asked after a moment of silence.

He rolled his eyes, "Sure"

**StopDropNRoll**

**Okay, first I'm sorry it took awhile to get this chapter out and I meant to say something to these two when the second chapter came out but I forgot to add it before I put it up, so I'm doing it now. And if the whole Logan trying to pay for the mattress thing seemed weird to you don't worry it'll come back up in a later chapter unless my mind just completely flings off in another path; which it just might. My minds like organized chaos.**

Iamlorelei- thanks for giving the story a chance! Im glad you ended up liking it! I hope I can fill that high praise.

AnaAngel- I did do that, I must have been typing really fast and just into whatever I was writing lol. You are right Rory's eyes are definitely blue. Thank you for catching that and bringing it to my attention.


	5. Chapter 5 Jump Her

Chapter 5

Jump Her

Colin pressed one last kiss to Steph's lips before stepping outside of her bedroom door. He had been planning to go back to his room for an hour, but each time he got out of bed she would either pout, whine, or call him back in a deep husky voice.

He glanced around the room for any bystandered, and then when deciding the coast was clear, he stepped further into the apartment and into the kitchen. He opened the door to the fridge; closing the pink satin robe Steph had given him to wear as a burst of cold air hit him. Cursing lightly he realized they were out of food, and after last night they definitely needed some fuel for the up coming morning romp that was sure to come.

His eyes darted from left to right and he made a quick decision to go across the hall. After all, he had just restocked their fridgerator, and it was merely nine in the morning, there was no way Logan or Finn would be awake this early.

He poked his head from the doorway and quickly jumped over to his room when he saw no one. He reached for the key above the doorframe and quickly turned it in the lock so he could evacuate the hallway as soon as possible.

He tossed the key onto the granite countertop and whistled to himself as he walked into the kitchen, and bent down to raid his own refridge. Just as he reached for the carton of milk, something hit him. Someone was on the couch.

He stood up, his head turning to see two figures sitting on the couch in front of him. "Aww Logan! I told you not to have sex on our couch! Keep it in the bedroom will you!" He whined then when no response came, he slowly crept up to the couple.

As he rounded the couch, his eyes widened with realization. There on their couch sat Logan, with his arm around none other than Rory Gilmore. The most puzzling thing was not that they were both fast asleep next to each other on the couch, nor that he was embracing her in a strong assertive manner, but that his hands weren't groping her.

Even in his sleep Logan had been known to have wondering hands. The few times he had actually fallen asleep after bedding a girl, Finn had been oblivious enough to walk right in and see him gripping at the girls ass like a stress ball. And of course he had heard about it from Finn, who immediately came out, yelling about going blind.

But no, his hold on the girl wasn't harsh or demanding, it was comforting, almost soothing. He was lying down on the inside of the couch, while Rory took the outside, her body forming perfectly to his. His arm was wrapped over her waist, and his fingers drew tiny circles in her lower stomach where his hand rested. Never had he seen Logan look so serene, so peaceful.

"What The Hell Are You Doing!"

He snapped in a harsh whisper. Logan's eyes flew open and he flinched momentarily until his gaze fell on the girl pressed up against him. He instantly calmed then looked up, blinking rapidly in confusion and shock at the familiar form above him. But not from his friend waking him up in such a crude manner, but from the obnoxiously bright pink satin robe he wore.

"What are you doing?" He echoed laughing slightly at the sight of his friend in his boxers and girlfriend's robe.

Colin glared down at him and closed the robe before haughtily tying it off. "Stand up!" He demanded. Logan sighed and sat up, glancing down as Rory moaned at the lack of warmth. He slipped his hand underneath her bangs and narrowed his eyes. She was still warm.

He stood and walked into the kitchen, turning on the water in the sink and grabbing a cloth from the counter. Colin immediately followed him and waved a hand out over to the couch as if to ask once again 'what the hell was he doing'.

"As you know she got sick last night. You and Steph were gone to dinner when I went into your apartment and found her on the bathroom floor. I got her up and let her sleep in my bed. ALONE before you accuse me of sleeping with her." He explained.

"You did sleep with her!" Colin half yelled. "I slept next to her. She woke up in the middle of the night and we watched a movie and ate some pancakes before I guess we both fell asleep on the couch." He finished.

"But nothing happened?" He asked accusingly. "No, why would you ask that? I just took care of her she was sick!" He declared and tested the water before wetting the cloth in his hands. Colin watched on, thinking 'well this for an example.' Before muttering, "Took care of her as in Joseph Mortimer Granville took care of or just took care of?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

Logan scoffed at him. "I do something nice and I get compared to a doctor who gave women orgasms as a cure for hysteria!" He groaned.

"Im sorry but you two looked pretty cozy, you were rubbing her stomach for gods sakes Logan," He muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Logan asked. "Usually when you're with a girl you grope her in your sleep. With Rory you were smiling and rubbing her stomach innocently!" Colin said with great dismay.

"Will you people make up your mind, one second it's don't touch her! Then it's wear brown on your date and how dare you not grope her in her sleep like you do with all the others!" Logan growled.

"Im not saying you not groping her was a bad thing…wait a second…wear brown on your what?" He asked.

Logan froze. "Oh…that wasn't you…was it…" He muttered then rubbed the back of his head, laughing nervously. Colin's eyes narrowed. "No. It wasn't me, but we'll come back to that for sure!" he grumbled then sighed and continued in a softer yet just as harsh voice, "I just don't think the guys are going to like it when they find out about your little sleepover here." He threatened.

Logan squeezed out the cloth and without missing a beat replied, "Maybe, but Im sure the guys at the L&D are going to LOVE the one about Colin being locked out of his own apartment in a hot pink satin robe."

Logan smiled in a smug victory as Colin glared at him.

"That's dirty," he grumbled. "Lets just all forget this happened okay" He sighed before turning around and walking back to the couch, setting the wet cloth on her eyes. She jolted at the cool feeling and turned to lie on her back and called out, "Logan?"

"Shh, go back to bed" he laughed as she sprawled out on the couch. "What's the time?" She asked. "It's only eight, go back to bed." He lied. "Naw, it can't be, I need to get up take a shower, change." She muttered, sitting up weakly and letting the cold cloth fall into her lap.

"You need to make sure your better. It's not going to help you to force yourself to get up and go on with your day unless you truly are better," he said.

"Im better honest." She said with a slightly cough. His eyes narrowed. "Do you remember what I said last night about being stubborn?" He sighed jokingly.

"Yes, I believe it was 'wow isn't that such a cute quark?'" She replied hoping for him to drop the subject there. He sighed and stared into her droopy eyes for a minute or two. "Tell you what, if you stay in bed for another hour Ill teach you to cook tonight, AND take you on a tour of Yale" He reasoned.

He watched as her relatively gloomy face turned up with excitement. "Can we go to the library?" She asked happily. "In sixty minutes we can" he chuckled at her enthusiasm. Steph and Rose had mentioned that Rory loved school, but he always thought they were exsadurating when they told him story's of her being valedictorian, studying non-stop and doing all of her homework on Friday and Saturday so she could do extra credit stuff on Sunday. Truth was, Rory needed no embellishments.

Colin stood in the kitchen watching his friends interact. Logan smiled down at Rory, who beamed like a four year old who was just promised a trip to the zoo.

Logan flipped off the TV and walked over to the kitchen, "Im going to get a shower and make some breakfast while Rory gets some more sleep, when she wakes up we're going out for awhile to tour around the campus, should I leave the door unlocked?" he asked.

"Yeah, Steph's waiting for me to bring back something quick to eat and I haven't seen Finn or Rose emerge from their own room yet." He replied.

"Well breakfast will be done in a half hour if you two can wait that long, have some coffee though, it awakens sexual motivation apparently."

"Been catching up on your reading?" He asked quizzically. "Yeah, Aprils Cosmo." He smirked. Colin rolled his eyes.

000

Logan laughed to himself as he flipped the bacon in the pan. He had to wash most of the pans before he could begin since Rory had tried to cook pancakes on about everything she could reach until he pointed out the right pan. Apparently, her mother was never one for cooking, or backing, or any other domestic task. He was shocked to find he knew more about making dishes than she did. While he could make lobster, lamb, a variety of gourmet pastas and so on, she could cook anything that came out of a tube, and Mac n cheese with individual cheese slices.

He ended up making the batter for the pancakes then having to clean up the spilled chips after Rory accidentally tripped and dumped half the bag of Hershey's chocolate chips in the batter.

"Smells good." Rory muttered from the couch. "Your supposed to be sleeping" He retorted as he tended to the food in front of him.

"How can I sleep with the wonderful aroma of breakfast flooding the living room?" She asked sitting up and letting the cloth slide from her forehead.

"Your kitchen never even smelled like food?" He questioned. "Only when sookie was over…. other than that It just smelled like Pop Tarts and coffee" She muttered.

"Sookie?" He echoed. "My mom's best friend. She's a cook and co-owner of my moms inn." She explained with a smile. "She lives in this 'Stars Hollow' to?" He asked as he looked up from the pan.

"Yeah, have you ever been there?" She asked as she stood up and walked to the other side of the counter. She pulled out a bar stool and sat down, leaning on her elbows as she placed her chin in her palm.

"Nope, small town?" He asked. "Very small, but not short of any small town charm. As Luke, the man who supplies my mother and I with coffee every morning, noon and night, likes to say, the towns one giant out patient metal hospital." She laughed gently.

"Sounds like it's full of characters," He muttered. "And then some" She added then smiled as she stood and walked around and into the kitchen area, stopping beside Logan as she reached in front of him, her body turning to face his as she grabbed a mug. His gaze fell to her chest as she stretched across him, and when he caught himself, he immediately looked up before shutting his eyes tightly.

"You okay?" She asked innocently. "Yeah, fine." He grumbled before looking back down to see her shrug and fill the mug.

"Don't think I forgot about that tour you promised me" She smiled after taking a long sip. He let out a jokingly dreadful sigh, and then smiled as he said, "I was hoping you slept the thought off"

"Are you kidding, if anything I dreamed I was surrounded by Kafka and Pushkin!" She smiled happily. He chuckled. "You really do love school don't you?" He asked. She blushed and looked away. "Is that a bad thing?" She asked with a tinge of a defensive tone. He smiled down at her, "Nat at all Ace" He smirked.

"Ace?" She asked.

"Well you are an ace reporter aren't you?" He asked. "I guess I am" She muttered then smiled. "Are you still hungry?"

"Not really, the chocolate chip pancakes really filled me up" She smiled and rubbed her tummy with content making him laugh even more.

"Good then get yourself ready and as soon as I dish these out on four plates we can go"

"Do you usually make breakfast for everyone?" She asked. "No, practically never…but you've gotten me inspired."

"With my wanting chocolate chip pancakes?" She asked.

"Last night was pretty fun Ace. Save you getting really really sick from my dinner, that is…" He muttered the end.

"Yeah, but I ended up somewhere safe. You really took care of me which you didn't have to do, and we got to watch Willy Wanka, just wait till the girls hear I took your Willy Wanka virginity" She smirked.

"They'll be at a loss for words with the combination of Logan and virginity in the same sentence, but once they get over the dull shock of the news im sure they'll find it quite amusing" He smirked.

"….all in all I think it worked out for the better" She smiled.

They stared at each other for what was really a second but felt like an hour before he nodded his head in the direction of the door. "You better go change, I'm almost done," He said. She nodded and turned, walking slowly to the door.

Logan silently cursed himself. He should have kept the conversation going…who knows what it might have lead to. He felt this pull to her, and when she leaned over the counter and reached across him for the coffee mug it had been like all the air was sucked out of him and he couldn't breathe. While he knew getting some time alone while she was getting ready would be good for him, the downside was when she was gone, he'd just be thinking of the water running down her hips as she showered.

Shaking his head to make those forbidden thoughts disappear to the back of his mind, he turned as he heard her voice call to him from the door way.

She was leaning up against the doorframe when he turned, smiling at him thankfully. "I just wanted to thank you. You didn't have to take such good care of me, you didn't have to take care of me at all even and you still did" She trailed off and he smiled as he added, "Well im persistent Ace. I don't mind it, really. I had fun." He smiled. Their eyes locked once more before she smiled gratefully, gave a soft nod and turned to walk out the door.

He let out an exaughsted sigh then let his head fall backwards against his shoulders, as she called back, "I can't wait to tour Yale!"

Something inside him told him that he was going to regret that promise.

000

"Yales roots can be traced all the way back to the 1640's, where colonial clergymen led an effort to establish a college in New Haven to preserve the tradition of European liberal education in the New World. The vision was fulfilled in 1701, when the charter was granted for a school "wherein Youth may be instructed in the Arts and Sciences and through the blessing of Almighty God may be fitted for Public employment both in Church and Civil State." Did you know that in 1718 the school was renamed "Yale College" in gratitude to the Welsh merchant Elihu Yale, who had donated the proceeds from the sale of nine bales of goods together with 417 books and a portrait of King George I? I mean it's absolutely incredible, Yale even survived the American Revolutionary War 1776 threw 1781 fully intact and at the end of it's first hundred years, grew rapidly. The nineteenth and twentieth centuries brought the establishment of the graduate and professional schools that made Yale a true university! The Yale School of Medicine was chartered in 1810, the Divinity School in 1822, the Law School in 1824, and the Graduate School of Arts and Sciences in 1847; which, in 1861, awarded the first Ph.D. in the United States, followed by the schools of Art in 1869, Music in 1894, Forestry & Environmental Studies in 1900, Nursing in 1923, Drama in 1955, Architecture in 1972, and Management in 1974. And Students have come from all over the world, however only began admitting women students at the graduate level in 1869 and undergraduates in the 1970's…."

"Logan are you listening to me?" Rory demanded as she stopped, glanced back and caught the yawning blond boy lagging behind her.

"What? No…" he muttered then stepped back as she gapped at him. "No?" She gasped. "I mean yeah, Im listening ace." He promised.

She narrowed her eyes and set her hands on her hips. Normally being yelled at by a girl would annoy him, but her adorable features and tapping foot in agitation was something he could get used to.

He smiled, only to find that made it worse. "Logan! This is your school! Don't you think you should show some interest in it's history, the stepping stones it took to become what infamous an university it is today?" She asked in mock horror as she slammed the newspaper he had bought against his arm.

He laughed and rubbed his arm in fake hurt. "Ace, I promised I'd take you on the tour didn't I?" He asked with a slight laugh. "Yeah you did, and you haven't said anything since we started!" She growled. "Not true, when we started I told you about the statue at the front, then we stepped inside the campus and you went absolutely crazy!" He began and laughed at her expression.

"And then when you kept on rambling about the history of the library's I added my own little 'hmm's, 'ahh's' and nods." He defended.

She sighed and crossed her arms below her chest as she stared into his warm eyes. "Then at lunch I bought a paper and when I said something you didn't agree with you took the sections I wasn't reading, rolled it up and smacked me with it!" He added.

"You suggested we go see a pub! Logan I thought we were going to tour the school! I'll be going here in a couple weeks! I don't have time to spend touring pubs when I could be touring the school!" She whined,

"You don't need a tour of the school Rory. You've seem to got a lot more under your belt that even you realize…" "...about the school I mean…" he quickly added as his eyes darted to the side. She cocked her head to the side wondering what he meant. "You'll do fine, trust me. You need this week to relax and unwind. Like a fabulous trip to Thailand for instance…" He smiled.

"Aren't we leaving soon?" She asked. "Day after tomorrow, you ready?" He asked. "I left most of my stuff in my suit cases so I wouldn't have to pack them all over again." She smiled.

"Did you take out all of your sweaters?" He asked. "No why?" She asked innocently. He smiled, "Because your going to Thailand, a place where it's warm, you'll be spending all of your days laying on the beach in a bikini, drinking, finally going to a proper college party…" he began only for her to interrupt. "Bikini?" she asked dumbly.

"You do have a bikini don't you?" He asked. "I really didn't think I'd be swimming a lot during my first year of college." She muttered.

"Oh my god. Rory the trips right around the corner, literally! Steph's got to take you to get a bathing suite!"

"You really think im going to take Steph with me? I'd end up purchasing a piece of string I wouldn't even wear anyway!" She demanded. He laughed and nodded, "Okay your probably right, besides we don't want any L&D boys hitting on you all day long…why don't you and I go shopping?" He suggested.

"You really think im taking you with me? I'd end up purchasing a piece of string I wouldn't even wear anyway!" She echoed with laughter in her eyes. He gave her a look only to get a 'who-do-you-think-your-kidding- look right back at him.

He sighed. "Fine. But you promise me you'll get a bikini?" He asked. "I promise you I'll get a proper suite," She corrected. "Acccee" He whined only for her to laugh and move away from him, skipping on down the halls of large ivy covered walls. "Come on Logan, can't keep up?" She challenged. He sighed and followed her down the hall. As he exited the enclosed hall, he glanced around. She was gone.

"Ace?" He called then looked from right to left. "Ace where are you!" He half yelled. When no response came he narrowed his eyes, "Rory! Rory where'd you go?" He raised his voice to the point where people had stopped to stare at him.

He spun around as he heard "Thanks!" in her tiny squeal, he knew that sound. It was the happy, content sound of her accepting coffee. His gaze fell to a near by Kiosk and he watched as she bounced in his direction holding two cups of to-go coffee.

She smiled innocently as she held one cup out to him.

"Here you go!" She smiled. "Can you not scare me like that! You've been doing that a lot lately!" He growled. Her features fell and her hand slowly dropped to her side with the cups still in hand. "Sorry. I figured id buy coffee since you agreed to do this for me, then paid for lunch…" She muttered. "Thank you, but if you had waited a few seconds instead of springing for the kiosk on sight…" He began then sighed when she interrupted with, "That's just a natural physical reaction, nothing I can really do about it." She muttered then smiled

"But look, the guy behind the Kiosk gave me his number. He said he'd love to show me the back of the library! Wasn't that sweet of him!" She said happily then looked back up to see Logan glaring at the man behind the kiosk.

"Logan, what's the matter?" She asked. "Don't call him." He demanded. Her eyes narrowed. "Logan what is wrong with you? I can call anyone I want!" She snapped suddenly finding herself getting defensive.

"He wants to get in your pants" Logan half yelled. "What are you talking about? He offered to show me the library after I told him it was my favorite part of our tour!" She grumbled. "Think about it Rory! He said he wants to show you the 'back' of the library. He wants you!" He declared.

Rory stepped back and shook her head. "What would he expect me to do in a library?" She asked. He smiled at her nativity and stepped forward, closer to her once again.

"Im sorry I didn't mean to yell at you. Look, he's not a good guy. I know him okay. Can you just keep away from him please?" He asked. "Umm sure…but I still don't understand…people really do that?" She asked. Logan contemplated telling her what the man really wanted from her at the library. On some level he knew she understood, and yet on the outside her innocent behavior made him even more jealous. The thought of Rory being corrupted by a jerk like that… he wanted to throttle the arrogant horny college boy.

"In front of the books?" She added her eyes wide with dismay. Okay, that made her ten times cuter. "Come on Ace, let's get going," he suggested his arm wrapping protectively around her shoulders. She took one last glance to the man behind the kiosk before allowing Logan to pull her in the other direction. He threw the guy a look of his own then turned back to Rory with a charming smiling.

"So you're sure I can't help you pick out a bikini?"

000

Steph sat in the kitchen flipping threw a magazine when the door opened to reveal a smiling Rory.

"Hey, so how was the tour?" She asked. "Great. Though something tells me Logan didn't enjoy it as much as I did," She laughed.

"Did he tell you about the school?" Rose asked as she strode into the room. "Some, before I jumped in and corrected him…twice…then he just let me keep going..." She muttered. The girls laughed. "Did he take you to any of our spots?" Rose asked.

"He offered to take me to the pub. I smacked him," She laughed. "Logan should have known what he was getting into, he did after all promise to take you on a tour" Rose laughed gently.

"He wasn't too beat down. He suggested we meet later and he teach me to cook" She smiled. "Well, well, well." Steph smiled setting down her magazine. "Don't look at me like that, we're just cooking, besides when we sat down for lunch some girl called him twice to confirm their date tomorrow." She replied.

"Ohh…" Steph mumbled in disappointment. Rory rolled her eyes and walked to the fridge. "Any idea what your making tonight?" Rose asked. "Why? You don't want to have to order a pizza?" Rory asked.

"I just thought you might want someone to taste the food, really enjoy your new found skill" Rose covered.

"Right, well I have no idea what we're making." She replied.

"Are you ready for Thailand?" Steph asked "We can go shopping tomorrow, that way we don't have to think about him going out with that tramp" Steph suggested with a smile.

"Steph! Im sure she's not a tramp" Rory gasped. "You'd be surprised at some of the girls who throw themselves at Logan!" Rose scoffed. "Anyway! It's not like I need to go shopping to get my mind off of Logan going out on a date…we're not dating remember?" She asked.

Steph pouted staring at her friend for a second then smiled, "Fine, but lets still go shopping. You know, for last minute stuff!" She suggested. "Im good with that!" Rose piped from the couch. "Fine, I do need a swim suite…" Rory muttered. "Ohh! I saw this bikini at sacks!" Steph squeaked only to be interrupted with a sharp. "NO!"

000

Finn turned his head as the door opened and Logan walked threw with a smile on his face. "How was the tour?" Colin asked as he continued to watch the basketball game.

"It was horrible, I took her to Yale and as soon as we got threw the doors she went on and on about the structure, the history, the stepping stones that built it to what it is today!" he rambled. "I said two things about the school and she just stood there smiling until I asked her what was the matter and she immediately corrected me on the facts. I spent my entire morning walking around a school that's nothing other than just another college I'll probably get kicked out of one of these days, listening to her drone on and on about the founder, who donated the money to pay for the new marble floors, which famous person in history blew their nose in the garden, and the library ohh the library. We must have spent an hour alone looking threw shelf and shelf of Pushkin, I half expected her to pick up a book and sniff it, make out with it! I've never been on an outing so boring before," He continued.

"So basically you're in love with her?" Finn asked.

"You'd love for me to fall for that wouldn't you?" Logan sighed. "I'd really love it if you two wouldn't dance around the fact that there's tension between you" He replied turning to look back at the TV as the announcer yelled as another basket was made.

Colin jumped up, almost knocking over the coffee table before turning himself, "I agree man. You're both flirting with each other. Rory's a girlfriend girl, and you're definitely not a girl friend kind of guy. So it's simple." He sighed.

Logan grabbed a beer from the fridge and walked to the love seat, sitting down and opening it before looking back to his friends.

"What's simple?" He asked finally. Colin looked down at him then sighed, "Either you have to stop flirting with her and purposely teasing her, or you have to admit that you want to jump her"

"Well if you put it that way…" He grumbled sarcastically. "When are you teaching her to cook?" Finn asked. Logan swallowed. "Tonight"

"Aww. You're dates tonight that's so sweet, you can jump her there" Finn suggested. "I almost wish you guys would go back to the day you were threatening me not to 'jump' her." He sighed then stood up and walked into his room shutting the door behind him.

"Fifty bucks says he wears brown tonight"

STOPDROPNROLL

Im so sorry!! We went over seas for spring break and I hadn't even started the new chapter. Please forgive me!!!


	6. Chapter 6 Food For Thought

Chapter 6

Food for Thought

Rory held a large grin on her face as she stood in front of the boy's apartment. In one hand she held a bag from the movie rentals, and in the other; a bag with a present for Logan. She had spent half and hour running from place to place to pick up the movies, then with a very inspiring call from her mother, came the last minute 'thank you' shopping.

She glanced up as the door finally opened to reveal Logan, smiling down at her with that famous smirk of his. "Sorry Ace, I was in my room didn't hear you knock" He explained and stepped to the side, holding out his arm willing her to come inside. "That's okay" She replied and stepped into the apartment.

"Im scared to find out what's in the bags," He muttered as he closed and locked the door. "Im scared to know what I'll be burning" She smirked. He chuckled, "You won't be burning anything Ace, we're making Chili"

"Does it come in a tube?" She asked dreadfully. "No it certainly does not" He replied, She glanced above her to the ceiling dreadfully then met his eyes once again, "Is that fire alarm up to date?" She murmured. He laughed, "Come on, no stalling. Now what's in the bags?" He asked.

Her features went from a nervous pensive look to a mischievous smirk in .2 seconds flat. He shifted nervously as she turned her back to him ad set the bags on the counter top.

"Well, I figured since we were already cooking, we could make it a dinner and a movie situation. So after talking to my mom I picked up, Restaurant, Super Size Me, Waitress, Eat Drink Man Woman, the Joy Luck Club, and My Best Friends Wedding"

"My Best Friends Wedding?" He asked. Rory gave him a dumb look and replied, "She's a food critic" like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh of course" He rolled his eyes at his own foolishness in a sarcastic tone then chuckled, "So if those are our food related movies what's in the other bag?" He asked. She smiled evilly, staring at him as she set down the movies and picked up the other bag. "That's not a good look" He muttered then eyed the bag suspiciously.

"It's just to say thank you, I was hoping you'd wear it" She smiled. "Wear it?" He echoed raising an eyebrow. "Just open it!" She laughed. He sighed and took the bag from her, pulling out a white chef's hat.

"Ahh, perfect. I should have guessed," He muttered. She smiled and took it from him, shaking it to puff out at the top before she placed it on top of his head, then pulled it down over his eyes to make sure it was on securely.

"Looks good" She smiled. He pulled it back up and replied, "Oh Im sure…" He deadpanned then smiled, "Thank you Ace. In fact I something for you as well," He smirked. "For me?" She asked in question as he walked around her and to his bedroom. She waited until he came back out, unfolding a square of cloth. He looked up at her with that devilish grin that was just on her own face as he casually mocked, "I was hoping you'd wear it"

She raised an eyebrow as he joined her in the kitchen again, and spun her so her back was to him. She waited in anticipation, wondering what he was doing as he reached his arms around her. Her breathing became shallow as she felt his warm breath on her neck. He whipped open the material and then slid the strap over her head. She blinked as he pulled back from her and tied the string in the back so it fit her tightly.

"An apron?" She asked and turned to face him, she couldn't help noticing how his attention was on the apron itself instead of looking at her face. Her eyebrows furrowed together, and she followed his gaze down to the picture on the front of a shapely tanned girl, wearing nothing but a black lace bra, and matching panties attached with garters to the sheer black stockings on her shapely legs.

Logan laughed as a blush painted her cheeks and she let out a shocked squeak. "I can't wear this!" She gasped and looked down at herself once again. He chuckled, "Of course you can, you wouldn't want to stain those clothes you have on now would you Ace?" He smirked. She grimaced and then looked up at him with a growl.

With one last laugh he walked to the burners and turned them on, "Well what about you then?" She asked with her hands on her hips. He turned and smiled, "Don't worry I have one to" He replied then opened the drawer, pulling out his own white apron. She watched as he put it on and tied it behind his back. "Kiss The Cook?" She read aloud then glared up at him. He laughed. 'You get 'Kiss the Cook' and I get some half naked woman!" She whined causing him to laugh harder.

"Well it wouldn't make sense if I wore that one now would it? Come on Ace." He smirked as he motioned for her to join him. She sighed, blowing her bangs from her eyes before settling at his side. "What can I do?" She asked tiredly. It usually wasn't like her to give in…

"You can chop the peppers," He suggested handing her a knife and the cutting board. "I can chop." She said happily and grabbed a yellow pepper from the bowl. While Rory chopped, Logan continued adding ingredients to the Chili suddenly very aware of the silence that had fallen between them.

"I like that sweater, browns a good color on you." She said out of nowhere. Logan glanced to the side and hid his smile. "That seems to be the consensus." He grumbled. "Hu?"

"Nothing. Come mer, do you think you can handle stirring?" He asked. She skipped over to him, stopping in front of the burners. "I don't know chopping is going pretty well but I shouldn't push my luck" She joked. "I think you can handle it Ace; I have faith in you" He smiled. "Fine, but if I get carpel tunnel…" She warned giving him a grave look. He chuckled and promised, "Ill pick up the medical bill," She smiled and took the spoon from his hands.

"Like this?" She asked glancing over her shoulder to him as she quickly stirred. "Slower. Be gentle," He muttered into her ear as he moved behind her, taking her wrist in his hand. She took in a deep breath as he leaned over her shoulder, slowly rotating her hand. She shifted her weight, her bottom brushing against his hip. When he shuttered himself, she felt a rush of confidence grow from deep inside her. The pit of her stomach was clenching with anxiety. "How about this?" She repeated. He smiled "Exactly like that" He encouraged.

"Dirty"

Rory stiffened and dropped the wooden spoon into the pot before quickly spinning around. Logan sighed and turned, he himself visibly less shocked about their friend's check-in.

"Speaking of Dirty, nice aprons" Steph laughed. Rory looked down at herself and once again a blush painted her cheeks. "Can we help you Steph?" Logan asked.

"Wouldn't want to interrupt" She smirked looking them up and down. "Then what are you doing here?" Logan shot between clenched teeth. Steph glanced up to him, staring into his eyes with a challenging look. Logan finally broke the gaze when Rory piped up and happily replied, "You're not interrupting anything; come look at the peppers I chopped! I think I have a chance against the iron chef."

Smiling, Steph walked over to Rory and stood by the cutting board. "Yeah you're doing great isn't she Logan?" She smirked and turned to lean back against the counter. He gave her a glare then smiled at Rory. "You are doing great, but one thing to remember is to always keep an eye on the pots on the burners" He instructed. "Eye Eye Capitan" Rory smiled and hopped over to the other side of the kitchen leaving her friends to talk.

"So how's the date going?" Steph asked quietly. Logan leaned against the counter next to her. "It's not a date and it's going fine. Her attention span is a little short for cooking but something tells me she won't be making all the meals around here." He chuckled.

"The apron thing…your idea Im guessing" She smirked. "Well if I'm going to spend my evening with a girl im not allowed to touch then I have to make it at least a little fun don't I" He muttered turning his head to look down at her. She sighed and met his gaze. "Just make sure you don't have too much fun"

"Whatever do you mean?" He asked innocently. She rolled her eyes and pushed herself up from the counter. "Be gentlemen for your date" She reminded. "It's not a…" He growled only for her to sharply turn and look him up and down. "Then why did you change into the sweater?" She asked. He opened his mouth to retort but nothing seemed to come out. She raised her eyebrows and cocked her head to the side, taking it as a sign she was right.

"Be good" She muttered in a singsong voice and turned to walk to Rory's side. Rory turned and smiled to the blonde, pure joy on her face as they talked. Logan sighed and mirrored Rory's face. She looked beautiful, happy, and content. He quickly redirected his glance to the floor as Steph grabbed her purse.

"Colin and I are going out tonight, we won't be back till late and we're staying over at our place. Enjoy the rest of your movie night" She smiled. He looked up and smiled giving her one last nothings-going-to-happen look. She rolled her eyes and opened the door. Just as the door began to shut, her hand popped between the door and its frame. She stuck her head back threw the crack calling, "Oh and Rory, there's an extra key on the doorframe if you wanna go back to your room okay? We finally got it made like we promised"

"Great, thanks steph, enjoy your night!" She called. "Yeah, enjoy your night" Logan echoed. Steph glanced to him and bit her bottom lip before muttering, "Okay, night" and shutting the door firmly behind her.

Sighing, she walked to the elevator to find Colin waiting for her there. "What took you so long babe?" He asked sitting up from the waiting room like chair. "Just looking for my purse," She answered quietly. He sighed and stood up, walking over to her and wrapping his arm around her waist.

"They'll be fine. Logan insists it's not a date and Rory's to smart to let Logan take advantage of her. She's already been warned more than enough times." He soothed as he pressed the down arrow.

Steph sighed and leaned up against him, "I know. The worst part is I can't decide weather Im for it or against it. She could get so hurt, but she could also do a world of good for Logan. And if she's really going to be part of the Life and Death Brigade then he could do a universe of good for her. She's not the type to jump off of skyscrapers Colin." She rambled.

He chuckled and nodded his head gently rubbing her back to calm her down. "I get that, but we have to let her make her own decisions, that means weather she wants to be part of the L&D, and weather she's crazy enough to be with Logan. It's her choice" He explained and led her to the elevator that opened its doors.

He pressed 'Lobby' and then allowed his hand travel down her side to her hip. "I just want to be there, to help her." She pouted and moved her head to the crook of his neck. "I know honey, she'll come to you, you and Rose, and you'll have a girl's night. You'll eat a ton of ice cream and watch movies all night along," He began in a soothing voice then continued, "Mean while Finn and I will be threatening to castrate Logan If he hurts her then slump back down on the couch and watch Die Hard." in a grumble. She giggled and leaned up to kiss him. "Promise?" she whimpered. "I promise" he smiled and leaned down for a warm kiss as the elevator doors closed.

000

"So how are you doing over there Ace?" Logan asked from the pot over the stove. "Pretty good, I've moved on from the peppers to the potatoes and I think im gonna get em done in world record time" She rambled turning to look at him as she continued to chop.

"Finally something I can send into the Genius books, my freshmen year Colin, Finn, and I desperately tried to come up with something to get our names in." He smiled. "Oh yeah, what did you try to accomplish?" She asked.

He chuckled and answered, "We drove in for messiest apartment, but as you can imagine the girls weren't very into it." Rory gave a nod of agreement and chuckled as he continued, "We had to pay a maid to come in a bomb the place" He added and smiled, "then it was most beer drunk in twenty four hours without passing out. I had to get my stomach pumped for the first time along with Finn." He turned to watch her expression and nearly burst out laughing at the shocked look on her face. She had spun completely around and dropped the knife to the wooden cutting board.

"You and Finn had to get your stomach pumped for the first time?!" She echoed in pure shock. "No, I had to get my stomach pumped for the first time, Finn just had to get his stomach pumped." He corrected. He laughed at her, completely amazed her jaw could drop even lower than it had at first.

"Logan!" She grumbled in a disapproving voice. "After that it was largest bon fire in the tri-state area, which spread into the woods we were next to, and landed us in jail for the night for starting a forest fire." He recalled. "Cus who would stop after having to have your stomach pumped?" She added in a sarcastic voice as she picked the knife back up. She shook her head disapprovingly and quickly began to dice the red peppers.

He smirked and added, "The best part was a local college guy happened to have planted his entire weed not fifteen feet away from the bon fire. We were high for about two days" He laughed.

Rory rolled her eyes and glanced back at him, "Boy, Im really going to have to change if im going to fit in with you three" She muttered. He stopped and smiled at her, "Naw, you stay just the way you are Ace. I wouldn't want you to have to go threw getting your stomach pumped you're to fragile for an experience like that." He chuckled. She stared at him and rolled her eyes only to yelp a second later and drop the knife, falling to her knees on the floor.

"Ace? Rory what happened" He asked as he rushed to her, getting on his knees to see her holding her hand to her chest and wincing. "I cut myself!" She gasped. His eyes widened and he stood, grabbing a washcloth. "Let me see" he muttered. She held her hand tighter to her. "No, It hurts" she whined. "Rory, Let me see it" He repeated firmly and held out his hand. She reluctantly held out her hand allowing him to see the bleeding finger. He tisked and wrapped the cloth around her finger, lightly applying pressure. She squeaked and ripped her hand back forcing him to let go of her and drop the cloth.

"That hurt you…" She growled. A smile tugged at his lips, "Yes?" he asked looking down at her laughingly. "Butt Faced Miscreant" She finished. He cocked his head to the side and stared down at her. "Cant say I've ever heard that one before" He laughed and stood up walking to the bathroom.

Rory glared at his retreating figure and glanced down at her hand now covered with blood. Shivering at the sight, she leaned back and held it close to her body. She closed her eyes, about to give into the overwhelming feeling of fainting, when two strong arms lifted her from the ground.

"Whoa! Logan! Put me down right now!" She demanded kicking her legs. Ignoring her, he walked to the kitchen table and sat down in one of the chairs, setting her in his lap. When the shock of being lifted from the ground and set in his lap left her, she blushed and quickly moved to stand. "Logan, thank you for trying to help but im not a child." She muttered and scrambled to get up only to be pulled back down by his hands on her hips.

"Stop squirming" He instructed and set his hand on her thigh. She gulped and stopped and watched as he opened the first aid kit. "Where'd you…" She began blinking blankly at it. "We like to be prepared" He answered keeping his attention on what he was doing until he felt Rory's disbelieving eyes on him. He shrugged and pulled out a band-aid. "We stole it from the girls" He finally replied.

She nodded somehow able to believe that easier than the famous 'Three Musketeers' wanting to be prepared for a cut. Her attention went back to her hand as Logan weaved his finger threw hers and then raised her hand to his mouth. She shot up, her eyes popping out of her head as she gasped, "What are you…" but before she could finish he slid her finger into his mouth, effectively stopping her vocal chords and hitching her breathing.

She took in a sharp breath and shifted back in shock. He gently sucked on her finger, closing his eyes as he wrapped his tongue around her slim digit. He could hear her gasp as his tongue ran over her nail, traced up and down, and ran his teeth over her knuckle.

He had to stifle the groan in his throat when she suddenly shifted back further onto his lap. The innocent movement made his blood boil. Here he was trying to playfully get a rise from her, but it was having the opposite affect. "Lo..Logan" She breathed huskily. He shivered as her hand fell to his thigh. She leaned back and took a heavy breath. He slowly drew her finger out of his mouth then when she let out a small whine he smirked and drew it back in.

He glanced down watching her chest rise and fall with each breath she took. "Lo…" As she struggled to get out his name, he met her eyes and slowly pulled her finger from his mouth.

"Yeah Ace?" He asked cheekily. A cool breath left her lips as she struggled to catch her breath. She continued to stare into his eyes watching him as he unwrapped the band-aid.

He wrapped the band-aid around her finger, then gripped her hand, pressing a kiss to the bandage. "All better" He muttered looking over her knuckles and into her eyes. She let out a shaky breath and stared directly into his warm brown irises.

'Do something…move…say something…anything. Come on Rory you're not like the other girls, you aren't some pathetic, dumb struck bimbo! You were taught by the best, growing up with Lorelai as your mother always proved to be a good learning experience. Say something to leave him in a complete daze like she taught you to!' As much as she willed her mind to speak, to knock him off guard for once instead of the other way around which he was clearly enjoying, she was coming up with a complete blank. Over the sound of her heavy breathing, she could faintly hear the bubbling of the dish on the burner. That was it! That was her ticket.

"You know what I learned today?" She asked huskily. "That Logan Huntzberger is not only a devilishly handsome, killer newspaper reporter, but also an emergency medic?" He asked. She winced on the inside, why was it he was so calm and collected? It made her so mad that he could just do that to her and pass it off like it was nothing.

She rolled her eyes gently and cleared her throat. "No, I learned…" She began and smiled playfully as she leaned in close to his face. With their mouths inches apart, he parted his lips slightly and wet them with his tongue. 'God she looks so tasty' the idea of what those full, juicy, quick witted lips tasted like made it even harder for him to pull away. His hands slid so one was settled on her knee while his other arm was wrapped loosely around her waist.

"Wha'd you learn ace?" He asked suavely. A small smile played at the corners of her mouth as she muttered against his lips, "To always watch the pots that are on the burners"

Logan let her words slowly sink into him. Had she known what she was doing? Maybe she was trying to get a rise out of him just to tease him, but did she know just how affective her teasing was? In that warm, sexy voice, if she had really been out to tease him for sex, he would have given into her like that. But to act the way she was, especially after what he did to her, and then to finish off with a dry comment about their dinner… she was just begging for him to break down and plead for more. He wasn't going to let her win.

"Seriously Logan I think the chili is getting over cooked up there." She grumbled from her position on top of him. The change of tone in her voice quickly pulled him out of his thoughts. "What? Oh yeah…Oh Shit!" He growled and quickly stood, letting Rory slide from his lap before he could rush into the kitchen.

He immediately turned down the burner and stirred the Chili. "Oh yeah, this is a goner." He muttered. She pouted, and glanced down at the floor before looking back up at him, suddenly with a new look of confidence plastered on her face.

"I knew I was going to burn it. I said it as soon as I walked in." She muttered as she sauntered over to the bar. She sat down on the other side on a bar stool and rested her chin in her palms. He glanced up from the charcoal that used to be their chili and caught the look of sadness on her face.

He set the spoon down and tilted his head to the side. She pouted then sat up and rubbed her stomach. He laughed and walked over to the fridge. "No worries Ace. That's why they invented the back up plan" He smirked as he opened the fridge door.

"What are you doing?" She asked and stretched her back to try and get a glimpse of what he was up to. He finally stood straight up and turned around, holding a box of minute made lasagna in his hands. He closed the door with his foot and smiled up at her.

"It doesn't come in a tube but the concepts basically the same." He muttered. She perked up and smiled happily at him. "Can we call for Chinese to?" She asked giddily. Logan's eyebrows rose but he only laughed. "Your appetite never ceases to amaze me."

"Lemon Chicken please!" She called happily grinning from ear to ear. "You seriously want Chinese after you spent practically all night sick from it?" He asked disbelievingly.

"Hey you always got to get back on that horse Huntzberger." She said confidently and picked up a slice of potato that was sitting on the cutting board. "Don't forget the egg rolls" she added. Shaking his head, he picked up the phone from its hook and chuckled. "You are truly unique Ace" He muttered.

"Naw, it's just none of the girls you spend your days with eat real food. Tell me how many order salads when you take them to dinner?" She asked. "Mostly all of them." He replied. "I haven't eaten a salad alone for dinner since I was twelve and had the flu and couldn't keep anything down." She declared.

"Wow, you're mother must be concerned with your health." He laughed. "Not at all. When we get together we'll haven movie nights and just fill the coffee table with every sugared candy and food we can find. We order a large pizza with everything on it and eat everything down to the last pink bunny shaped marsh mellow we've had in the back of the pantry since last Easter." She stated proudly.

"Wow…I don't know what to say" He stuttered. "Yeah, my mom and I are pretty much the same when it comes down to eating habits, coffee drinking, and rambling. We usually don't eat fruit either. My mom said the only time she had a craving for an apple was when she was pregnant."

"So these movie nights…they started with your mom?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, she and I would do this all the time. It's natural for me now. I've seen every classic movie there is. The last movie night we did together was before I left. We watched Casablanca while wearing really old style dresses she bought and talking like they did back then for the rest of the night. I miss her so much already."

"Must be nice being close to your parents"

"Oh, well it's really just my mom. My dad lived in California when I was growing up, but he recently moved to Boston, he and my mom never married."

"Wait a second, is your father Christopher Hayden?" He asked immediately stopping in his tracks. Rory glanced up. "Yeah, how'd you know?" She wondered. "You were the great Gilmore-Hayden scandal? Oh my god. Your mother must be very young, no wonder you guys get along so well." He muttered amazed.

"Well yeah, I was lucky. My mom ran away from her family to raise me away from society. She let me make my own decisions my entire life, she never forced me to do anything and she supported me always. She taught me everything I know about really surviving in this world." She smiled.

"Except cooking your own meals" He reminded with a teasing smirk. She rolled her eyes slowly and allowed a smirk to grace her lips. She twisted in her bar stool and stood up. Lacing her fingers behind her back, she slowly sauntered over to him.

"Maybe, but I can order a mean banquet of take out" She smirked. He leaned down so his face was inches from hers and gave her a challenging look. "Oh yeah?" He asked. She nodded and he flicked his wrist out to her. "Well then ill let you handle the order then." He suggested. She happily accepted the phone. "I'd be happy to." She smiled and quickly dialed. "You know the number by heart?" He laughed. "Steph gave the number to me; I have it plugged into my phone. Back home, I have the number for Al's Pancake World on my speed dial." She smirked. He gave her a questioning look and echoed, "Al's Pancake World?"

She smiled, "Moroccan night is the best." She groaned heavenly. Logan stared and opened his mouth, wondering how Moroccan food tasted at a pancake house, but when he motioned to ask she suddenly snapped to attention when the man behind the phone answered with a heavy accent. "Hello," she began and smiled happily.

0000

"What was that?" Rory asks quietly. "What?" He questioned looking over at her, his face filled with laughter.

"_Hmm, death by mini-bar. How glamorous." _Came from the TV in front of them.

His eyes widened when her hand shot out and covered his mouth effectively shutting him up.

The sound of faint giggling came from the hallway. She glanced over to him and smiled playfully. "Sounds like they had fun on their date" She muttered. "Want to go spy?" He asked. "No…that would be wrong..." She grumbled shaking her head with a serious look on her face.

"Yeah I guess" He uttered and stuffed some popcorn into his mouth. She laughed and pushed herself up from the floor. "I can't believe you fell for that, first one there gets the peep hole." She called.

Logan smirked and grasped her ankle as she began running forcing her to fall backwards and onto the soft bed they had made of blankets and pillows.

"Woops, better watch your step there Ace." He chided and set the popcorn bowl down beside him and jumped up. She pushed herself up to a sitting position and glared at him. Her hair was pushed in every different direction, some strands sticking up while her bangs clung to her forehead.

She pushed herself to her feet and lunged for him, wrapping her arms around his neck and forcing him to bend slightly backwards at her dead weight. He laughed and reached around his back, seizing her thighs and forcing her legs around his waist. He carried her threw the living room and kitchen on his back and laughed when she stiffened in realization and her hand slammed down on the side of his shoulder when his hands 'accidentally' gripped her bottom. When he got to the door, he leaned back and set her down on the floor. She jabbed her elbow into his ribs angrily and he gasped clutching his side in pain.

"Okay, okay, im sorry" He apologized. She narrowed her eyes at him before pressing herself to the door and looking threw the tiny glass hole.

"Wow, im guessing it went really well" She laughed. "They're practically mounting each other in the hall?" He asked as he bent downward and pressed his ear to the metal door.

"It's like a bad porn video out there, groaning and groping." She mumbled. He laughed, "Just wait until they share a wall with you. Not only do they come in slamming doors and turning lights on at four in the morning, but they make sure you can't sleep the rest of the night from the thumping of the headboard against your wall and her groaning." He grumbled.

"You should be used to it. I mean you couldn't have been alone either" She mumbled then instantly regretted her words. He stayed silent, almost as if her bringing up his 'a different girl every day' rule made him feel bad.

Finally he spoke. "Colin always seems to do it on nights where I am alone, especially if I have to wake up early for some meeting my father demands I fly in for." He grumbled his voice back to its normal self.

"I see" She muttered then stepped away from the peephole. "You can look if you want; I've had enough of watching him grope her." She mumbled. He stood up straight and turned to smile at her. She narrowed her eyes glaring back at him.

'That's not a good sign. What is he thinking?' she wondered then watched as he slowly stepped closer to her. "You know, we could have some fun of our own." He suggested.

"Didn't steph make you promise to behave?" She questioned raising an eyebrow at him. He tilted his head. "You heard our conversation?" He asked.

"No, she told me before I even got here that she would make sure you acted gentlemanly…well that face isn't very gentlemanly." She stated.

He smirked, "What face? This is just how my face looks." He declared as if he had no idea what she was talking about. "Somehow I'm not surprised." She grumbled. He gapped a look of fake hurt spreading across his features.

"Come on; let's finish our dinner and the movie. No use standing around by the doorway," She redirected and walked back over to the couch. Was it just him, or had she added a not so subtle sway of her hips?

000

Rory woke up with a smile the next morning. She had spent most of the night over at Logan's, joking around, getting to know him better, and laughing at all of his memories of him and the guys getting into trouble in high school and the previous colleges they had already been kicked out of.

She poured herself a cup of coffee and sauntered over to the kitchen table. She sat down in one of the chairs and pulled her knees up to her chest. She leaned her head downward into the coffee mug and took a long whiff of the strong brew. She had never smelt something so perfect in her entire life.

At the sound of another door opening, she quickly took a large gulp. She knew the girls would grill her about the details, and she would need all the caffeine she could get to keep up with their rapid-fire questions.

"Morning." Rose yawned as she stumbled into the kitchen. "Are you alright?" Rory asked as she lifted her head from the source of the sweet aroma in the room.

"Why?" She asked looking herself over. "You're walking really funny." She muttered. "Oh, Finn stayed over last night. In fact he's still sleeping. The poor guy is worn out from last night." She laughed.

"Worn out hu?" She raised an eyebrow. A loud groan snatched Rory's attention as their blonde friend left her bedroom. "What's with all the noise out here?" She asked groggily.

"Rose wore Finn out last night." Rory answered. "Finn? Our insatiable Finn was worn out?" She asked in disbelief. "Dinner, two glasses of vodka, and five orgasms later he was completely out." Rose smirked smugly. "Oh my god!" Steph gasped and let out a girlish giggle before she went straight for the pot of coffee.

"I know I know, but he doesn't have a class so he can sleep in all he wants. Last night was definitely not the time for any sleep." She smirked.

"Oh my god, is he still alive in there at least?" Rory joked. "Truth be told Im not sure." Rory's jaw dropped as Rose casually walked over to the coffee pot and poured herself a mug.

"Last night; after I climaxed for the fifth time he yelled something out about dying and the French foreign legion and then was knocked out like a light." She added. Rory gasped. "Did you say fifth time?" She whispered as if someone would hear her.

Rose smiled, "That's what happens when you play rough Ror. When you find what works for you it's exciting and it's new. Well for me its not new, Finn spent his entire life since he unhooked a girl's bra trying to find a red head that fit the stereotype, and now he has. Hopefully he can keep up. You've got to be carefully what you wish for you know." She smirked against her coffee cup. Rory blushed. "Yeah I guess. I've never tried anything like that" She laughed gently.

"You should it's exhilarating to allow yourself to be naughty," Rose smirked. "I don't know about Rory though. You're such a good girl, But you have this amazing ability to stun guys when you talk to them, it makes them want to jump you right then and there to be challenged by such wit, especially coming from a hot piece of ass like you" She smiled.

"Thanks…I guess." She laughed. "Oh it's true." Rory jumped as Logan's voice came from the doorway of the apartment. She turned and stared at him wide eyed. 'How long had he been there?' she thought and placed her hand on her cheek as she felt the heat rise to her face.

"She certainly put it crudely, but it's true. You're quite the looker ace, and your wit makes it fun to talk to you. Unlike so many of the bleach blondes who try and hang off our arms because we're rich and we'll buy them things, and you definitely aren't that type of girl." He finished and stepped back into the hallway.

She turned back to face forward in the chair and leaned down to sip her coffee. She wished she could disappear.

"Oh, and I agree with Rose." He added as he popped his head back inside the doorway. She took a large gulp of her coffee. "You should let yourself be bad once and awhile Ace." With a smug smirk, he reached out and grasped the door handle. Rory immediately choked on her coffee. She leaned forward and ran her tongue over her bottom lip to get the drops threatening to run down her chin. Over the pounding in her head of her own embarrassment and Rose's snickering, she could hear Logan laughing in the hallway before he shut the door behind him. She glanced up to see the girls smiling from ear to ear at her.

"Logan 1, Rory 0" Steph mumbled.

"Shut up"

000

"Okay, So; sunscreen"

"Check"

"Vodka, Rum, Absinthe"

"Check"

"Can't that stuff kill you?" Rory asked.

"Keep on going," Steph sing-songed. Rory narrowed her eyes then turned back to the folded piece of paper in her hands. She gasped as her eyes fell to the next item.

"Did you scratch out my Kafka and replace it with…lingerie?" She asked in absolute horror.

The two hung over each other trying to support one another as they laughed hysterically, obviously thinking it was funny. "I can't believe you" Rory grumbled and tried to rub out the ink scratches.

"Oh come on Rory!" Steph whined.

"This is still summer! You shouldn't be reading Kafka you should be living it up, drinking the Absinthe," Rory glared at her but she only laughed and continued, "and having amazing sex with a gorgeous twenty two year old Thialander."

"Thialander? Seriously?" Rory echoed with a raised eyebrow.

"Whatever! Rory I'm scared your going to get there and shut yourself in, this is the time to get to meet everyone in the L&D! Do you really want to spend it reading?" She asked.

"I let you know when we get there and I meet some of these boys. I went to the super market to get milk and an obviously drunk guy came up to me and informed me of his penis size." She grumbled and moved to refold her list. The girls laughed harder. "Welcome to college." Steph smirked.

"Well if it isn't our girls" Colin called from the library. Finn's head shot up in excitement and he slapped Logan's shoulder effectively getting the blond's attention and skipped over to meet Colin's steps.

"Rose" He said and immediately wrapped his arms around her waist, swinging her around in a circle. Colin pressed a kiss to Steph's lips and gently growled as she bit down on his bottom lip.

Rory glanced to the side and raised her eyebrows. "You get used to it" Came Logan's laughing voice. She turned back to see he was standing in front of her. Her eyes traced over his body. He looked amazing as always with baggy dark jeans and an olive green sweater over a white t-shirt.

"What you girls up to?" He asked. "Last minute stuff." She answered vaguely. "Hum." She couldn't help but shift under his gaze. His eyes narrowed as he followed her own shifting eyes, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"What?" She snapped. He leaned back and chuckled. "Testy today aren't we" He muttered. "Only when I'm being looked at like prey" She shot. "Hey I'm just making light conversation while our friends eat each other's face, if you have something else in mind you'd like me to do I'd be happy to accommodate." He said his cocky smirk back on his face.

She tilted her head and shot a glare at him. "Okay then, what do you have here?" He asked and snatched the list from her fingers.

"Hey" She grumbled and moved to take it back. He laughed as he lifted his hands above her head and unfolded the piece of paper. Deciding not to go after it and give him the clumsy scene he was hoping for, she stepped back and let him read the list.

"This list is a mile long how can you really need this much stuff?" he questioned as his eyes flit over the page.

"One of my bags flew from the car around Amish country." She answered in a mumble. "I'm sure they'll be excited to finally have lingerie" He smirked. "Who says…" She began only to have him point to a number on the list.

"Something here's been scratched out and replaced with Lingerie"

"That was the girl's idea of a joke. They said I shouldn't spend summer reading Kafka." She grumbled and crossed her arms beneath her chest. He tried not to notice how it lifted her breasts slightly.

He watched her pout then smiled down at her. "You really are a good girl, aren't you Ace?" She straightened and turned her head to stare at him with an emotionless expression.

"Okay" Steph's voice broke threw the silence. Rory turned her head to look at Steph, now completely ignoring him.

Logan bit his cheek. 'Shit, that was stupid. Now she's withdrawn from me' he inwardly kicked himself. He turned and faced the group with a heavy exhale.

"Logan!" She half yelled and waved her arms in front of him. "Where'd you go buddy?" She asked tilting her head to the side. He shook his head and cleared his throat. "What? I'm sorry"

"You're driving the hummer okay?" She repeated. "Oh yeah sure" He nodded. "Okay good which means we can drink all we want before we get on the plane. Rory, Rose, and I are going to do our last minute shopping and should be home in time for you to take us to some fabulous restaurant." She hinted. Colin and Finn sighed but agreed. "Good, then we'll see you boys at seven." She smiled.

"Logan!"

Logan raised his eyebrows at the high pitched yell from across the courtyard. Just as he turned, a young blonde girl slammed into his chest, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck and her lips pressed hard into his.

Rory took in a sharp breath and stared at the two. His hands fell to her hips as she kissed him. Who was this girl? Was she one of the girls he had spoken of this morning? He didn't seem to be to upset she had jumped him. His eyes opened wide and he gently set her down on the ground.

"Kitty…" He muttered threw his teeth. She refused to unlock her arms from his neck, forcing him to bend downward toward her.

Colin and Finn shrunk backwards. They had seen this girl once or twice. She was slightly wrapped up in the one night she and Logan spent together after he had had several shots of vodka. Don't get him wrong, she was the usual blonde beauty he would go for. She was a rich daddy's girl who, like all the others, had just waited her turn to hang from his arm at a society party his father was forcing him to attend. When ever she saw him she would take her chance to jump him, no matter what he was doing and while they quickly got annoyed with it and expressed their feelings to Logan, he never really minded a beauty ready and willing to give herself to him. That is until now.

They watched as he awkwardly set her down and tried to get out of her grasp. He never looked so uncomfortable, like he was worried another one of his conquests would see…wait…

Colin quickly turned his head to see Rory stubbornly looking off to the side. Her eyes were glassed over and her lips pressed together in annoyance. 'Oh god'

Finn turned when Colin brought the back of his hand on his shoulder. He glanced from his shoulder to Colin, following his gaze to Rory who was shifting and looking down at the cobble stones.

He tilted his head solemnly and removed his arm from Rose's waist. He walked over to her and slipped his arm around her waist. "Come on Love. Being the coffee aficionado of the group I would only come to you to get a good cup of coffee around here." He said in a chipper tone. She smiled up at him sadly and nodded. "Sure, there's a kiosk right around here with a man who knows all about the library" She said loudly. Logan instantly turned after hearing this. She was really going to go talk to that jerk again just because a girl came up to him? He leaned his head back to watch her leave with a sway.

"Rory come on!" He called but she only leaned more into Finns embrace. The girl whined and set her hand on his chest. "Pay attention to me, forget her Logan." She pouted.

He rolled his eyes and forcibly removed her arm from his neck. "What was that kitty?" He asked. "What do you mean? I want to make sure you haven't forgotten about tonight" She smiled seductively.

"Tonight?" He echoed. "Yeah, we have dinner plans remember" She said suavely and ran her hand down his chest and in between them. He jumped and reached down, removing her hand from him.

"Sorry, I already have dinner plans with my friends." He said and nodded to Steph and Rose beside him. "No he doesn't" Steph interrupted. His head shot back to stare at her in shock.

"He's all yours Kitty." Rose smiled bitterly. He gapped at them. "What are you talking about?" He asked. 'They know I don't want to date this girl again! I have absolutely no interest!' he thought.

"YAY!" She squeaked and once again threw her arms around his neck. Logan gasped as she knocked the wind from him then squeezed her arms around his neck. "Colin?" He pleaded.

His friend looked up at him and gave a shrug

"You two kids have fun." he muttered. "That's cold" He grumbled. "We told you not to do this to her. Don't joke around with rory if you can't stop this shit from happening." Colin shot.

He threw his head back and sighed. "You know I don't want to..." He began but Steph interrupted, "Save it. I'm going to find Rory and Finn" She grumbled. They turned and walked in the direction she and Finn had taken off in.

"Guys! Wait!" He yelled. "Forget them; let's go straight to my place." She whispered into his ear. He sighed and glanced down at her.

"I'm gonna need a drink."

000

"I think the light blue looks best, it brings out your eyes" Steph declared as she held up different bikinis to Rory's body.

"Oh no! That's all wrong!" Rose said in a disgusted voice as she held up a tie-dye one piece. Rory chuckled. "I appreciate it but you guys don't have to try and cheer me up. It really doesn't matter." She laughed nervously.

"Of course it matters, here you are being all beautiful, going out on a limb, and doing your sexy bantering and he can't even control other bimbos from latching their claws into him! It's despicable. We've already uninvited him to dinner" Rose declared as she held up a black one piece with a circle cut out from the left side to show most of her stomach.

"That's funky you should try it on" She mumbled.

Rory gapped. "What? You can't uninvited him to dinner! He's your friend and it wasn't his fault she did that!" Rory gasped.

"That's your problem Sweetie your to nice! Get mad! Get revenge!" Rose growled jokingly. Rory sighed and shook her head. "Finn told me about her" She muttered as she fingered threw the rack of bathing suits.

"About who?" Steph asked half zoning out of the conversation as she eyed the boy at the cash register.

Rory glared at her and smacked her shoulder, bringing her clean out of her trance. She gave her a disapproving look then went on, "About Miss. Kitty" She joked.

"Oh?" Rose asked. "Yeah, he wasn't sure if he should say anything so he came up about it a little awkwardly. He said Logan didn't like her. Just dated her once and she got emotionally attached. He said she still tries to jump him whenever she can because he's not particularly with one girl at the moment." She stopped at a brown bathing suit and looked it over for a second. Steph hung over the size two rack and gave her big doe eyes.

"Then of course made a remark about how I was winning him over, just trying to make me feel better of course." She added quickly.

"You are." Rose replied. "What?" She asked rolling her eyes at her friend. They grabbed their suits and headed off to the fitting rooms.

"He's still being jumped by other girls, that's not exactly winning him over." She sighed.

"Trust me Rory, your winning him over quicker than you think. Before he thought Kitty was annoying but he didn't push her off of him like he did today. He knew you were watching and he didn't want to hurt you." Steph explained. "This one's too tight, it'll fit you perfectly Rory" She added as she slipped the suit off and tossed it over the wall to the fitting room beside her. Rory laughed as the bottom of the suit landed on her head. "Thanks." She muttered.

"But he still did, and that's why we sent him to dinner with the little tart." Rose added as if she were one of the conniving members of her grandmothers DAR meetings.

"You didn't!" Rory gasped and turned to stare at the wall of the fitting room Rose was in. "Yup, he looked at us as if we were sentencing him to a week alone with his father" Steph laughed.

"Poor Logan." Rory pouted. "Heads up Steph" Rose called as she flung a maroon two piece straight over Rory's stall and into Steph's.

"What did I tell you about being nice? I swear you need to be more bitchy and cynical!" Steph let out a scoff. "Something to work on." Rory chuckled. "If you're going to fight to have Logan all to yourself then you're going to have to learn to fight like a girl. That means backstabbing, rumor starting, Mean Girls type fighting." Steph explained as she looked herself over in the mirror.

"Let's remind ourselves I'm not trying to have Logan all to myself. At the beginning of this whole thing I meant to take the smug bastard down a notch. It's all, just joking around you know." She recalled and opened the door.

Rose and Steph opened their doors and stepped out. Rose walked over to the mirror and looked herself over from head to toe.

"At the beginning, sure… but what about now?" Steph asked with a raised eyebrow. Rory opened her mouth to reply but quickly closed it. Her eyebrows fell in confusion as her head turned to the side. Had their playing around with each other become something serious? When did it go from a game to something real?' she thought. She stood in place lost in deep thought as Steph smirked and slowly joined Rose at the mirror to leave her friend to that thought.

"Is this suit too slutty?" Rose asked as she turned her head to look at herself from behind. "Hmm…I'm not sure." Steph muttered and tapped her chin in thought. "Excuse me? Sir," She called lifting her arm in the air and snapping her fingers to get the college boys attention. He glanced up from his magazine and smiled seductively.

"My friend and I are in need of a…male's opinion."

StopDropNRoll

I'm sorry it took so long, once again my internet decided to shut down on me. But now I've got it fixed and hopefully it won't happen again or the apple people and I are going to have a heart to heart. Here are 8,727 words, 17 pages to make it up to you.

stranger12 – thank you for telling me. I'm not up to date with all the origins of names and everything. I should have really looked it up before I put it in the story. I hope no one's offended!!

sedlakova – I'm so sorry I traumatized you! Lol. One of my friends recently ruined my childhood by telling me a story about what one of the workers did at one of the pizza places we used to eat at all the time. So I know how you feel. haha

friendly advice- Your right, I can't believe that the spell check wouldn't pick up on that. Hopefully it hasn't happened twice.

AlwaysHoldingOn – The brown reference was from when Rose suggested he wear brown on his date (AKA cooking lesson) with Rory. He insisted it wasn't a date but decided to change into the sweater anyway.

Thanks to all who reviewed!!! I hope to continue to hear from you!! - - StopDropNRoll


	7. Chapter 7 Thialand or Bust

CHAPTER 7

Thailand or Bust

Rory groaned as a bright ray of light shot threw the pitch-black room. She could hear the squeak of the door hinges, and the giggling of her roommates.

"Shh! Shh…" Steph chided with a held back laugh of her own. "She's gonna kill us." Rose whispered. "She can't im holding a cup of coffee." Steph reminded.

Rory groaned and wrapped her arms around her pillow snuggling deep into the feathers. "Go away" She groaned. "Oh come on Rory! Rise and Shine!" Rose half yelled as she jumped onto the bed. Steph set the cup of coffee down and jumped on her other side, joining Rose in jumping up and down on the mattress, shaking their friend awake.

They laughed as the brunette growled incoherently into her pillow. Slamming her hand down into the mattress and raising her head just high enough to see the neon red numbers of her alarm clock, she whimpered;" Guys! It's six in the morning!"

"Up, Up! Come on this is the life of a Life and Death Brigade member, drinking all day, waking up in the morning and flying to some gorgeous island where we get drunk all over again and make up for lost beauty sleep by sleeping threw our hangovers." Rose explained with a dreamy eyed look.

"Ahh the high life." Rory grumbled. "Get up! Get up! Coffee's on the desk way over there so you HAVE to get up to reach it" Rose half yelled. Steph smirked as Rory let out yet another growl of anger. She slipped from the bed and waved to Rose.

"You better get up before we pile into the hummer" She warned. Rory replied with a grunt, and then pulled the pillow over her head. "We'll be back in five if you're not up!" Rose called threw the crack in the door laughing as a pillow was thrown at her just as she closed it behind her.

Rose pressed her back up against the door and looked up to Steph.

"Reinforcements?" Rose asked with a raised eyebrow. "Oh yeah" Steph smirked.

000

Rory groaned as the door hinges once again ground against each other. It was a sound that no one should have to wake up to. She moaned gently in pleasure as the door shut behind the person and the room became dark again.

She was once again pulled out of her slumber when the springs screeched and the side of the bed dipped downward. "Steph! Rose! It's six in the morning! Go back to bed!" She groaned from underneath the covers.

A small chuckle came from above her. She groaned when the covers were lifted from her head. "Go away!" she grumbled and waved backwards, slamming her hand into the person's chest. A hand slid to her waist lightly squeezing her hip.

Whining, she waved the person off. "Steph! Stop" She groaned and went back to childishly smacking the person lightly. Her motion slowed as the chuckling above her proved to be a deep voice. She lifted her head slightly but in the darkness couldn't see above her. She narrowed her eyes and blinked trying to clear her vision.

Her hand traveled up the person's jeans and up their stomach. She squeezed lightly and her head tilted to the side in confusion. Since when did Rose or Steph have a six-pack?

"Like what you feel?" Logan's voice came crystal clear from above her.

Rory screeched, and immediately snapped her hand away. She moved to sit up, but yelpt as her foot caught in the sheets, and she fell backwards onto the wooden floor.

Laughing, Logan reached over and pulled the chain on the lamp on her bedside table. Rory blinked as the room illuminated with a warm glow. She whimpered at the pounding in her head from the fall and the sudden light. She knew she should have stopped after that second glass of wine at dinner. She set her hand on her forehead and then let her heavy arm fall to the floor by her head.

Logan chuckled and crawled over the bed, laying on his stomach and looking over the edge down at her. He raised an eyebrow and smirked. She was sprawled out on the floor with her arm bent over her head the other resting over her stomach, and her spread legs bent at the knee to rest on the mattress.

Now Logan had never been a very religious man, but he couldn't stop himself from glancing upwards and said a silent prayer, thanking god for moments like these. He looked back down at her and bit his cheek to keep himself from commenting or acting on the blood boiling urges he got from the clear shot of her shapely legs and light blue lace panties.

"Good Morning to you to" He smirked as he made himself comfortable, holding himself up by his elbows and keeping a keen eye on her. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh. He couldn't stop the smirk from appearing on his face as her sigh blew her bangs from her rolling eyes.

"Why are you in my bedroom?" She grumbled not having the strength to move from her spot. She bent her head down slightly to give him a look, but he only pouted and gave her the look that had made so many before her melt.

"You don't like me in your bed?" He asked in a hurt voice. She smirked and closed her eyes, leaning her head back before answering, "We've already been over that…haven't we?" She reminisced. He tilted his head to the side and thought back. She had never been so bold with him before. It was amazing.

_"Aren't you at least going to feel it?" He asked with an innocent gaze. He had never thought a woman being so shy and nervous when approaching a bed would be so sexy. Usually he didn't want to have to deal with having to worry if she's okay, worrying about being gentle and not scaring her, but with Rory it was exhilarating watching her approach the bed with caution. He wanted to be the one chewing on her bottom lip instead of watching her do it the way she did when she was nervous. _

_He watched as she stopped at the side of the bed, and innocently set her fingers on the pillow top. He let out an inaudible sigh. She was being way too much of an angle. _

_"It's nice." She muttered then swallowed hard. When she moved to take her hand away panic rushed threw him. He didn't want this to end yet; he wasn't nearly done pushing her boundaries. _

_"What's a matter Rory?" He asked as he gripped her wrist and tugged gently on it. He propped himself up with his free hand and smiled sexily up at her._

_"Scared of being in bed with me?" He asked barely able to suppress his grin. What really sent him over the edge was her face. At first it had fallen and she looked down at him disapprovingly, but then her eyebrow rose in a jolt of confidence. 'That's what I'm was talking about'. He wanted to groan out loud when her eyes latched onto his and she slowly slid off her shoes. Her eyes never left his as she lifted her knee and climbed onto the bed. She broke contact with him for the first time when she turned to lie on her back against the mattress. Finally he was able to exhale. It was like those ice blue eyes sucked the air right out of him._

_Shaking his head to regain his composure he looked down at her. "Well?" he asked expectantly. Her lips pursed together and she wiggled around a little before answering in a monotone voice, "It's nice"_

'_It's nice?' If he had put any other girl in this situation, they would already be on their way to his apartment to get things moving along, hell if it were some of the girl's he'd dated in the past, they would have been kicked out of the store by now for moving things along right there on the sample mattress, but no. Rory Gilmore thinks 'it's nice'. _

_"Nice?" he repeated. "Not one girl has left my bed and given me, 'it's nice,' " He informed looking down at her smugly. He leaned back slightly, surprised as she quickly turned to lay on her side, her head propped up against her hand so they were eye to eye. She raised her skinny eyebrow and playfully responded, "Well, you are on my side." _

_In his entire life he had never met a girl as playful as Rory. Even when she wasn't trying her best to kill him, which he was sure she was doing with this, she was always ranting, quoting black and white movies, teasing others and talking a mile a minute. If he ever really did get her in bed with him…it truly would be an experience._

_"Well." He began and smirked as an idea popped into his head. He wanted to be close to her. Even closer than they were right now. "I can fix that" He finished with a wink. Before she could respond, his arms slid around her body and pulled her against him. He rolled on his back and grinned as she gasped above him in shock. She blinked a couple times, her eyes meeting his as their body's melded together. He could feel her hips against his, her nose brushing against his and their foreheads touching as she leaned above him trying to keep from their chests colliding. _

_'God she's gorgeous, I'd kill to have her like this above me whenever I wanted. Those eyes, her face, her juicy bottom lip, god are her legs between mine? This was a horrible idea now I know what I'm missing.' He thought as he suppressed a groan._

_It felt like forever, but he had set her down on his other side just as quickly as he had picked her up. He removed his arms from her, and set them on her lower stomach. As soon as he had let her go he had felt his pull there. He took a deep breath then turned back to his side to gage her reaction. After all that's why he pulled her so close to him…to see what rise he could get out of her…right?_

_He was intent on catching her expression, but sadly missed it as his eyes roamed over her rising and falling chest. He bit into his cheek and watched as she took yet another deep breath, Okay this time he was sure she was trying to kill him. _

_"Well. That's slightly better" her voice instantly brought him out of his daze, 'good old Rory a witty retort for everything' he thought as he pouted at her. "But still just fine?" he was deeply insulted. If being that close didn't effect her at all he would give his left nut…or at least something else drastic to prove being on top of him wasn't something you could just… brush off._

_ "Hey, there's a first time for everything." Her eyes never faltered from the white ceiling. He glanced upwards wondering if she was seeing the answer to life itself up there or if she just didn't want to look him in the eye. He sighed, 'let's try a different approach,' _

_"Well at least you're getting bolder with me. Shy Rory is very cute don't get me wrong, but bold Rory is something I'm apparently slowly bringing out of you. I like it. Especially when we're in bed like this."_

'_Okay, now if that has no affect on her then I really will give up my left nut'_

_He looked her up and down smiling in victory as a blush rose to her cheeks and her chest became flushed underneath her button down shirt. She really was gorgeous. With her hourglass figure and playful attitude just imagining her in his own room instead of this mattress store, on his own bed instead of a sample mattress was too much to take._

_He would have thought him telling the truth about how sexy her bold actions were would make her shrink back up and become defensive, but once again she surprised him with, "You know what I like?" in a husky teasing tone._

_His mouth immediately went dry. "What do you like?" He encouraged. His eyes followed her every movement, how she leaned in, ran her tongue over her lips and bit down on her lip with a low purr. All he could hear was his heart beating loudly in his chest and then, "Rory! Come mer, these are on sale!" His eyes fell closed, silently cursing Rose and her impeccable timing. In that way she was perfect for Finn. He bit cheek and leaned forward as she left the bed with a confident pounce in her step, he whined and fell completely forward into the soft mattress pad. It was still warm from where she had just been laying down. He groaned as he sat up and his head went completely fuzzy. He shook his head lightly and chuckled to himself. Leaving bed with Rory was already leaving him with new feelings he had never experienced before…and they hadn't even gotten under each other's clothing yet. Literally._

_- - _

He raised his eyebrows and then smirked as he looked back down at her.

"You know you never really answered my question." He taunted.

"What question is that?" She asked blandly. "What do you like?" He asked suggestively. He smiled as her playful taunting came back to her and she looked more nervous by the second.

After a moment she looked back down at him, she had regained her cool and she suavely answered, "I like to not be awoken at six in the morning."

"Steph informed me she brought you coffee and you still threw a pillow at her." He mumbled. "She brought be coffee alright, and set it all the way out of my reach!" She grumbled bitterly.

He pouted at her. "Poor baby," She glared up at him and lifted her arm to point at the steaming cup on her table, dragging the business shirt she wore further up her thigh. He bit back a moan when he was once again flashed by the delicate lace pattern.

He moved to cover his mouth as his eyes dipped downward, all unnoticed by Rory who was looking up at the ceiling completely oblivious to the peep show he was getting.

"Why is this stuff so early? I thought this would be your bedtime." She grumbled. He looked down at her with a nod. "Are you hung over? Have one to many at dinner last night Ace?" He questioned.

Instead of rebut, she smirked and tilted her head to the side, "My dinner was great how was yours?" She asked with nothing but a smile on her face even when his teasing look quickly turned into a glare.

"I don't want to talk about last night," He grumbled.

"Meow." She mumbled under her breath, but she knew loud enough for him to hear. She laughed at its known double meaning and looked up to see it was obvious he heard her. "You guys are mean." He pouted.

"Aww come on, Kitty's a cute name!" She called jokingly. He rolled his eyes. "She might as well call herself crazy. I had to tell her I was leaving early for the trip three times so she'd let me go home. God knows she wanted to come back to my place and do bad, bad things to me." He said as he looked off to the side, playing the innocent one.

"I think you made the right decision." Rory said. Logan stiffened. That he didn't expect. "You do?" He asked as he turned to look back down into her ice blue eyes. She smiled and nodded. "I do." She said and took a deep breath. She watched as he smiled a genuine smile down at her. She could tell he was thinking pretty good of his chances, or at least of himself before she continued with just as much confidence and sweetness,

"Because when you take them home from the pound you get a document saying they've taken care of all vaccinations." She smirked as his features fell and he slowly closed his eyes, letting her go on without protest.

She waited for his rebuttal, but he stayed silent as he pushed himself up from the bed and walked towards the door.

"That's it? No clever retort? No sticking up for your girlfriend?" She questioned leaning her head back to watch him stop at the door. He set his hand on the doorknob and stopped. She watched as upside down, he tilted his head slightly over his shoulder. The smirk on his face worried her.

"Nice panties"

Logan laughed as he shut the door tight behind him and her gasp of horror was heard even threw the wooden door. He chuckled and stuffed his hands in his pockets, walking into the kitchen and to the door. He turned as Rose and Steph popped their heads out of their rooms, glancing from Rory's room to Logan. He gave them a small innocent smile. "She'll be out soon," he muttered before sauntering across the hall.

000

Rory took in a long sip of her coffee. She had immediately moved to cover up, but he was already out of the room and it was obvious the damage was already done. She bit down on her nail and paced back and forth. There was no way to get around it but now she had to spend hours on a privet plane with him. What was she going to do?

She jumped, as there was a knock on her door. "Rory are you ready?" Rose asked as she and steph walked into the room.

"Umm. Yeah im ready" She muttered and quickly turned, grabbing the handle of her suitcase.

She smiled nervously and turned back to see both girls were staring at her. "What's the matter?" She asked. "Logan came out of the room with a smile on his face…that always worries us." Steph explained.

"Yeah, Dish. What happened?" Rose asked jumping to the bed and grabbing a pillow, fiddling with a corner just waiting for a juicy story.

Rory bit her bottom lip. 'Should I tell them what happened?' she questioned.

Pro: They'd be able to give their opinion on what happened.

Con: They'd mock her for decades.

Pro: …

Con: She'd feel humiliated.

Pro:

Damn it!

"Nothing happened, just the regular old banter about being woken up by lunatics," She grumbled giving them both a glare.

Steph pouted. "Aww come on, I was hoping for something with more juice." She whined.

"Sorry, but please, next time refrain from sending in a guy to wake me up" She grumbled and walked out the door. Rose and Steph followed her to the kitchen where she was filling up yet another cup of coffee.

"Make that to go we really do have to get out of here." Rose suggested. Steph smiled, "Any minute now Colin will run across the hall and come in here and have a fit. We usually just pretend to be conflicting our wardrobe just so we can get his voice high enough it sounds like a little girls."

Rory laughed and took a long sip before pulling out a thermos.

"Will there be coffee on the plane?" She asked hopefully. "Please, the staff already knows you're coming." Rose smiled.

Rory smiled, content with the thought of being able to sooth her worries and humiliation about the horny college boy with a nice large gallon size cup of coffee.

"Wait staff?" She asked with a shocked look. Rose giggled. "I forgot you're a L&D virgin." She laughed. Rory rolled her eyes but before she could say anything Colin rushed in. "Why is no body ready!" He demanded to know.

"Relax baby! We're getting caffeinated so we can choose our outfits!" Steph pouted. "You're just doing this now!" He gapped. "You knew about the trip you went shopping and everything just wear what you bought!" He demanded.

"You want to take me out to a party with every drunk horny Life and Death Brigadier wearing nothing but a string of black lace?" She questioned. Rose tilted her head to the side as she leaned over the countertop, waiting for his answer. Rory just chuckled into her coffee cup as she finished off yet another full cup. Colin stayed silent as if he was debating in his head, and then groaned.

"Just hurry okay!" He grumbled and quickly disappeared back into the hall and slammed the door to his apartment.

"I think one more round and he'll crack." Steph smiled.

"Or at least his voice will" Rose retorted. Steph laughed and nodded in agreement.

"You guys are evil"

000

"Ready?" Colin asked. Steph poked her head from her room and gave him a pout. "In a sec" She replied. His hand shot to his forehead as he took in a sharp breath. "Honey, you said in a second half an hour ago, we have to leave!" He declared. Her head once again popped out of the doorway and she tilted her head to the side.

"Colin! Im packing like this for you! Don't you want me to look good when im out with you?" She asked. "No" He grumbled.

"No?" She asked giving him a solemn look. "No!" He gasped suddenly realizing what he said.

"No?" she asked once again this time with a confused look.

"What I mean is you always look good! I think you'll look good in anything you bring, granted I wont let you out of the room in just a sting of lace, I think you could just grab your entire closet, shove it in the suitcases and get in the car. Like Rory over here" He rambled, quickly moving to the back of the couch and motioning to Rory who was flipping threw a magazine.

"Don't bring me into this please." She grumbled not bothering to look up from the article she was reading. "Why not? You're the perfect model! She's packed everything she needed, nothing more I assume, and fit it all into one medium sized suitcase. This girl is someone to aspire to! The perfect woman, a guy" He said clapping his hands on her shoulders.

Rory raised an eyebrow and glanced up to him. "Are you trying to save yourself cus your not doing a very good job." She grumbled. He pressed his lips together and patted her shoulder. "Sorry." He muttered.

"Yeah Colin geez, it's pretty clear she's no guy." Logan grumbled as he walked around the couch and sat down next to her letting his body bounce on the soft cushion, "from every angle, right Rory" He smirked. Rory slowly turned her head and glared at him. Colin narrowed his eyes at that comment but shrugged it off before walking over to her bag.

Logan's eyes broke from Rory's glaring ones and looked her up and down. Taking in her choice of outfit he couldn't hide the smirk on his face. Rory scoffed and turned so her body wasn't completely facing him before he could get back up to her chest, but Logan didn't mind. He felt like the luckiest man on earth just sitting next to her as she lifted her left leg over her right, her skirt lifting along with it. His eyes traveled along the path of her hemline, from her thigh all the way down to high on her upper thigh to where it disappeared beneath her round bottom. He had to bite into his lip to keep from groaning. All he could think is wishing for a Primal Instincts moment to occur, his hand on her knee, slowly sliding up and underneath her already skin tight white skirt as he nibbled on her juicy bottom lip. God he never wanted someone so badly in his entire life. Then again he never wanted someone he couldn't have before. Maybe that was what made it so invigorating.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Colin, who cleared his throat loudly and glared down at him." I'm going to put this is the hummer, Logan can you go make sure Finn's being productive." He ordered. Logan tore his eyes from Rory's legs and glanced over the couch's back. "I can answer that right now," He grumbled.

"Speed him along please!" Colin yelled as he started down the first flight of stairs not bothering to hear his answer.

He sighed and turned back to smile at Rory only to see she went back to her magazine. "Good reading?" He asked. When she didn't reply he pouted. "Ignoring me hu?" He asked. He watched her face as her eyes flit over a sentence. By the looks of it she was reading the same sentence over and over again.

He smirked and set his hand on her knee, slowly bringing it up her leg. "You know I can be pretty hard to ignore." He muttered against her ear. "Don't you have a five year old trapped in a man's body to check on?" She hissed still not looking up.

"I think it's more fun here. Talking to you." He said but removed his hand. "Yeah, listening to you suggest stuff and taunt me for the accidental peep show you got this mornings real great" she grumbled.

He tilted his head to the side and let out a sigh. "Rory im sorry. I shouldn't have joked about it. I understand if you want to go on ignoring me." He sighed. "Problems don't get solved by not talking and ignoring people Logan," She muttered.

"That's how they were solved in my house. Hell that's how everything was handled. I'd be called into my fathers study, yelled at and called a disappointment before the whole silence thing began but yeah, that's how we got by." He rambled.

Rory turned and looked up at him for the first time, staring sadly into his eyes. "And did that ever achieve anything?" She asked closing her magazine and turning slightly to face him. He scoffed. "No, we're all just silently miserable." He grumbled.

"Exactly." She muttered. He sighed and turned his head to look at her. "So what do you propose we do about our little problem?" He asked capturing her eyes with his. She stared at him, her face completely blank of any emotion. They just stared willing for one of them to give in. To suggest what they were both thinking.

"I say you get all those pesky problems out between the sheets" came Finn's already slurred voice. Logan slowly blinked, looking up at his friend who stood in the doorway. Rory glanced downward after their eye contact was broken and turned to face forward once again quickly immersing herself back into the magazine.

When he looked back and saw she had crawled back in her shell he balled his hand into a fist. "Finn what are you doing there?" He asked but it came out much angrier then he had planned.

"Whoa now, all that tension you're feeling is sexual. I think we'd both rather you take it out on the lovely Rory." He declared holding up his hand awkwardly. Logan hung his head and gently rubbed his temples in order to sooth his anger.

He shot his head back up as Rory stood up from the couch and tossed the magazine down on the coffee table. "I'm going to hurry Steph up before Colin has a coronary." She declared to no one in particular as she rounded the outer edge of the coffee table, not even trying to get past Logan.

He nodded and muttered an "alright" before watching her rush to Steph's room and shut the door clean after her. He looked down to the floor and shook his head as Finn grumbled "I wonder what's wrong with her"

"What's wrong with her?" He echoed and glared up at him. "What's wrong with you! We haven't even left the apartment and you're already drunk! Now it's only seven in the morning so Im guessing this is from the night before and you're going to pass out as soon as we get on the plane" He grumbled.

"What's with the hostility Mate? We're going to a tropical paradise with plenty of grass skirt clad beauties! The Logan I know would be rejoicing!" He laughed and then hiccupped.

"Maybe I've changed." He grumbled. "Wow. Annie Sullivan's only been here a week or two and she's already working miracles!" he joked then took a sip from the glass in his hand.

"Bite me"

"There's the Logan I know" Finn smirked. "Welcome back"

000

"Okay, slightly off schedule but we're still doing good." Colin declared as they climbed out of the hummer. On the way, they had stopped by to apartment buildings, picking up a total of five guys and two scantly dressed girls. Rory had been happy she took Logan's advice even though she had questioned his motives at first. When they had picked up the other members things got a little too touchy feely. Rose was constantly replacing his hands from her thigh or butt to a more proper place, and even guys were yelling at random points saying Finn needed to keep his drunken hands to himself.

She looked over to Logan and gave him a silent thank you as she climbed out of the passengers seat. He turned off the car and called to the half drunken party in the back to pile out.

"Oh my god, look at that thing!" She gapped as the privet plane came into view. "Not bad right?" Steph smiled as she draped an arm over her shoulders. "It's amazing." She gasped. "Just wait to you see the inside." Rose added as she appeared on her other side and handed her a glass of Champaign.

"It's eight in the morning," Rory muttered. "Trust me, you're going to need it." Rose muttered then wrapped her arm around her waist. "Come on, I can't wait to see your face when I show you the stereo system" She added and urged her forwards. "There's a stereo system!" She gasped.

"Who is this girl?" A tall brunette asked as he walked up beside Logan and Colin. "A small town girl who grew up liking her parents and going from pay check to pay check. She's never been on a privet plane before let alone gone on a huge trip like this with just people her age" Answered Colin.

"Oh yeah? So how'd she end up here?" He asked.

"She's a Gilmore." Logan replied this time as they each grabbed a bag from the trunk and carried it behind them.

"No way." The guys gapped in unison. They followed after the girls, who were all in a line now with their arms wrapped around each other's waist.

"No way she's a Gilmore and has never been on a privet plane before" One grumbled. "No way she's a Gilmore and we've never seen her at any function!" another rambled.

"She's the whole reason her mother left society, remember the great Gilmore Hayden scandal?" Finn smirked as he appeared by Logan's side.

"Wait, so she's a double heiress? A Gilmore and a Hayden! Now there's a shocker!" One grumbled. "She's going to Yale?" One asked

"Of course she's going to Yale dumb ass she's joining the Life and Death" the bleach blonde grumbled.

"She's got my vote"

"And mine."

"Im gonna sleep with her"

Suddenly Logan felt enraged. How dare they talk about Ace like this! Well obviously they didn't know her that well if they thought they could get into her pants like they did so many others.

"Yeah right"

"Im serious the things Id do to her…" The brunette smirked and licked his lips.

"We'd all tap her Van." Groaned the blond. "Calm down fellas…we've got a week to show her exactly what the Life and Death Brigade is all about. We'll all get a slice." A new guy promised.

"Are you okay?" Colin whispered.

"I think im going to kill them. All of them." Logan declared under clenched teeth. "Just laugh and smile. We know there's no way Rory will give into these idiots." He reminded. "Right. Of course she wouldn't." Logan sighed and shook his head.

"Im going to keep an eye on her though. Just to make sure one of them doesn't try something stupid when completely off their faces." He muttered. "We'll all keep an eye on her. But, you have to remember Rory's an adult. She makes her own decisions." Colin said carefully as he set his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"What are you saying?" Logan asked turning his head sharply to glare at him. "Only that you shouldn't get over protective. She's not even yours yet." He reminded.

"Yeah I guess your right" Logan grumbled and cast his eyes downward, that is until there was a loud, "AH HA!" in his ear. He turned and glared at Finn who was stumbling beside him struggling to catch up.

"So you do want her!" He declared. "You're a little late catching up." Logan grumbled then turned his attention back to the five laughing men.

"Look at that ass! I can't wait to see her at the parties. I heard the girls are dressing up for each blow out by the way. It's going to be a week of sailor suites and coconut bras my boys" Logan bit his cheek to keep from lashing out at the boys and let out a deep sigh. "Oh my god I LOVE my life!" One growled.

"Okay maybe you can be a little over protective." Colin mumbled. Logan nodded and looked ahead to the line of girls. Rory was between Steph and Rose as they walked now with their arms linked and a sway to their hips. They laughed, looking back and forth between each other as they carried on a smooth conversation. It was clear she fit in with the girls, but how was she going to take this newfound attention?

000

"We were totally wasted!"

Rory sighed as she curled up in her seat. It had seemed like all of their stories began with 'we were completely off our face,' or 'I've never been so trashed,' somehow she didn't believe that one. Guys in casual attire, drinking, turning up the music in the stereo, and hitting on the girls, surrounded her. Unfortunately, there was a slight problem in the ratio. Five girls to eight guys. Now of course Finn and Colin stuck close enough to Steph and Rose the guys didn't even dare make a move on them, leaving her and the two half dressed blondes. While they threw themselves at as many of the guys as they could, she sat down and pulled out her purse. She set her empty glass of Champaign in a cup holder beside her and opened it, pulling out a hardback book.

She was almost half way threw her book when a shadow fell over the page. She narrowed her eyes and glanced upwards, blinking blankly as the light blinded her. She sat up when she saw it was one of the boys they had picked up from the apartments standing in front of her. She smiled and accepted the glass of Champaign handed to her.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced." He smiled. "I'm Van, Van Hamilton." He held out his hand and smiled as she shook it. "Rory Gilmore." She reciprocated. "Is this seat taken Rory?" He asked. She glanced to the seat next to her and shook her head. "Nope, please sit." She said and moved to sit up.

He sat down and turned to face her. "So I hear this is your first trip to Thailand." He began. She nodded. "It is, I can't wait to see the beaches I hear they're beautiful" She smiled. "They are, you should see them at night. You can lay on the sand totally undisturbed and look right up at the stars." He smiled and looked her up and down suggestively. She caught the look in his eye and shifted back in her seat.

"So I'm guessing it's not your first time over there" She muttered. "Nope, I've been several times. Sometimes I go with the Life and Death Brigade and other times just by myself. On special occasions I bring a lucky lady with me" He muttered with a glint in his eyes.

"Hmm…" she moaned gently then smirked and quickly added, "Do you use that line about the stars?" A chuckle came from behind their seat. Van shot a look at his seat as if the person behind them could see it. He sighed and looked back at Rory.

"I'm sorry, that was bad. Do I still have a chance?" He asked with a chuckle and looked hopefully at her. She straightened in her seat and turned more to face him. "Depends, don't let it happen again." She said playfully.

"I promise ill be better next time." He smiled. "What are you reading?" He asked as he looked down into her lap. She smiled. There's a topic she liked. "Kafka's biography. My friends made fun of me for bringing it." She pouted. He reached down and removed the book from her hands. She watched as he opened it to where she had left her bookmark.

"It is not necessary that you leave the house. Remain at your table and listen. Do not even listen, only wait. Do not even wait, be wholly still and alone. The world will present itself to you for it's unmasking, it can do no other, in ecstasy it will writhe at your feet." He read. After a second he glanced back up at Rory.

"What?" He asked with a confused expression. She laughed. "It's beautiful," She said.

"It's got ecstasy in it" he replied then chuckled when she rolled her eyes at him.

"Alright, alright," he began as he eyes ran over the page. "Here's a better one." He began "Anyone who keeps the ability to see beauty never grows old." He read then looked up and smiled, "Well I'm looking at true beauty right now." He smirked.

Rory laughed and held up her fingers pressing her forefinger and thumb closely together, "Slightly better, just slightly." She laughed. "But it is slightly." He joked. She shook her head and rested her back against the seat.

"Well at least I can make you laugh." He muttered. "That may have something to do with the massive amounts of Champaign that has been handed to me since I got on this plane." She mumbled and waved her empty glass he had given her between two fingers.

He laughed, "Aww come on, throw me a bone here" She smirked and looked him over. "Well you are kinda cute," She muttered. "Yeah?" He asked looking into her eyes with a smirk.

Logan leaned towards the seat, trying to hear the rest of the conversation when a thud beside him shook his seat gently. He turned to see Colin had sat beside him and was staring at him.

"Spying?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "No" He grumbled and turned to face forward. "Just…watching over her." He corrected. "My mistake." Colin muttered and leaned his head back, taking a sip of his scotch.

"You should have prepared yourself for this. With Steph and Rose taken, she is the only girl free besides Paris and Nichole over there." Colin mumbled and pointed to the two blondes. "And unlike those two she's got some substance. Which unfortunately, is a turn on for Van." He rambled.

"You are really not good at making people feel better…" He muttered turning his head to look at his friend. "Come on, you don't actually think of him as competition do you?" He asked. The blond sighed and glanced downward. "Do you?" Colin repeated. Logan snapped his head to look at him, but just as quickly turned it back.

"I need a drink" He grumbled and pushed himself off of the seat. Colin watched as he made his way over to the bar before finishing his scotch and following the blond.

Logan pulled out two glasses anticipating his friend's arrival. Never before had him excusing himself to the bar gotten him out of the conversation he so adamantly was trying to avoid. He knew this would be no different. Especially since Rory was involved.

He shifted the second glass to the side and quickly swallowed his own in one gulp. Colin watched as he slammed the glass back on the table and grabbed the bottle to refill it. 'It's going to be a long flight' Colin thought with a sigh. He opened his mouth to try and sway his friend into talking, but it sounded like the alcohol gave him a head start.

"I don't…I don't know. I knew this would happen. I knew when she entered the L&D that guys would be all over her. I just kept telling myself it wouldn't matter. That it wouldn't bug me this much. And it's not just them talking to her, it's how she's had four glasses of Champaign, it's how I realized I counted how many she had had and who they were from." He grumbled.

"What?" Colin asked blinking in confusion. Logan sighed and downed his second glass. "One from Steph before we got on the plane. I gave her one after she finished that, Jay gave her one, and now Van." He grumbled. "It's stalker material im pathetic," He added with a whimper. He took a long sip of his third glass before Colin interrupted, "Actually I think if you don't record the actual dates and times they handed her the drink you can pass it off as just being concerned, but I wouldn't push it." He joked. Logan tilted his head to give him an, now's-not-the-time look before refilling his drink.

"Okay, speaking of drinking to much why don't we save some scotch for the rest of the guys." He suggested taking the glass from his hand. Logan sighed and ran his hand threw his thick blond locks. "I'm fine thank you, I've gone drinking with you before remember?" He grumbled and picked up the top to the bottle of scotch. Colin raised an eyebrow as he reached for the bottle and clasped his hand around thin air. He looked back to Logan's confused and disgruntled face before setting his fingers on the side of the bottle and sliding it over a few inches to his hand.

His fingers clumsily grasped the top of the bottle and he smiled at him. "See. I told you." He declared.

"Okay, Why don't you get some sleep though okay, so you'll be rested for tonight's festivities" he suggested. "I don't need to sleep. I'll be fine." He declared. "Right. Of course you will," He muttered as Logan leaned down over the bar, his head hung low.

"Let's get back to the pint here, o-okay?" He slurred. "Yes, please lets get back to the pint" He nodded slowly. Screwing up words was a sign he had grown accustomed to over their years of partying and getting wasted. Steph got hic-ups, Finn usually lost an article of clothing, and Logan slurred, whined, and interchanged words. Never the less, he noted the pained look in his friend's eye. That was something he'd never seen, so he stood silent, waiting for him to continue.

"She's talking to him. He's flirting with her and she's not rejecting him." He declared. "So what's your biggest ailment? That fact that he's flirting with her, or the fact that she's not rejecting him?" He asked.

Logan shot up and waved a pointed finger at him, "My biggest Alignment..."

"Ailment." He corrected.

"Whatever, Is that unlike Rose and Steph, she's free to join the Mile High Club and I can't stop her because I…I am a hipocriate."

"Hypocrite?"

"That's what I said."

Colin ran his hand down his face with a groan. He opened his eyes when a hand clapped onto his shoulder. "Ello mates what's going on?" Finn asked.

"Can you help me get Logan in bed?" He asked. Finn gasped and stepped back. "I never knew you felt that way! Im sorry mate, I have no expertise in that area…" He grumbled. Colin rolled his eyes. "I'm serious, he's seeing double and im sure if he doesn't get some sleep and sober up he'll be making a fool out of himself very soon." He explained.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Finn muttered. "Just help me!" Colin took hold of Logan's arm, but the blond immediately pulled himself free from his grasp. "NO! Coco nut bras and grass skirts!" He protested in a whine. "What's he talking about?" Colin asked glancing over to Finn. Shrugging, Finn gave an innocent look. "I don't know he's completely wasted."

"Fine, but we have to get him in bed one way or another." He grumbled as Logan stumbled back until he hit the bar. Finn's blank face turned into a mischievous grin. "I have an idea."

000

Rory brushed the light switch softly with her fingers, turning out the light as she quietly closed the door as if to a sleeping baby's room. Waiting outside, Colin and Finn pushed themselves from the wall and gave her a pensive look.

"How is he?" Colin asked. "Well at first I had to remind him to use his feet while walking, but after we got to the bed and he removed his shirt mumbling something about the Mile High Club; it was easy" She explained. "That's our boy" Finn joked, "We are sorry though, we didn't mean to pull you away but we figured he'd be more willing to go to bed with you then with us."

Colin's eyes narrowed and he slowly turned to glare at Finn. Rory laughed and nodded her head. "Don't worry about it I understand. This plane really is amazing, a bar, staff, the stereo system, a bedroom." She continued.

Finn smirked. "Well what's the fun of a bar if there isn't a bedroom near by?" He asked. Rory rolled her eyes. Finn gasped and stumbled forward as someone smacked into his back, their arms wrapping around his neck. He turned his head to see it was his slightly drunken girlfriend hanging off of him.

"I agree" She smirked and nipped the shell of his ear. Finn wrapped his arms around his back, hooking her legs and pulling them around his waist. "If you'll all excuse me." He smirked and turned, carrying her on his back, into the group before letting her fall back to the ground.

Rory chuckled as Rose pushed him onto the large leather bucket seat, straddled his lap and gripped his hair, pulling his head back as she kissed him deeply. "Those two really did find each other hu?" She laughed. "I think they were made for each other. I can't decide whose slutier." Colin joked.

Rory laughed and met his eyes once again. "So how are you and Steph doing?" She asked. "We're good. Very good in fact. She's so happy that you're coming to Yale and are going to live with them. It's all she talks about." He smiled.

"Im sorry if I've been monopolizing her. Things have been kind of crazy with me just moving in and then having to pack my cloths back up for this spur of the moment trip; oh god not that im not thankful you guys are taking me along I…" Rory rambled.

"Whoa, calm down kid! I'm happy she's got another friend to live with and I'm happy you're coming. I'm even more happy you have more of a head on your shoulders, I think you'll be a good influence on them actually." He began and smiled as she looked down at the floor.

" I know this is happening very quickly so I don't want you to feel pressured into doing things you don't want to. I don't want to see you join because you feel you have to, and I don't want to see you get eaten up and spit out by some of the guys here. Now I'm guessing Steph has warned you about the guys, and im positive she's complained about us being over protective of you guys, but it's only because we see you guys as our little sisters. You can ask them, we started acting like this way before we started dating."

"Oh I know." Rory interrupted, "They used to complain about you guys being a pain in the ass and scaring away their boyfriends in high school." She laughed. "In any case" He raised his voice gently in continuation. Rory nodded and cleared her throat trying to show she was intently listening to his stay-safe lecture. "Just watch out for yourself. Logan, Finn and I are all here for you whatever you need."

Smiling Rory looked up at him. "Thanks Colin, and I really do want to thank you for bringing me along." She smiled. "S'no problem. But I mean it, if anyone gives you trouble we want to hear about it…is Van behaving? Or do I have to throw him from the plane?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. By the way Rory was laughing, he could tell she didn't take him seriously. "Because I will," He added.

She only laughed some more and shook her head. "He's fine. He's trying to flirt with me, I don't know if that calls for being booted off the plane or not" She joked. Colin's eyes narrowed, "depends, has he touched you?" He asked trying to stay serious. "Because if I don't see his hands every time I look over at you two; then he's gonna be doing some sky diving without a parachute."

Again, Rory didn't take his threat seriously. She kissed his cheek and laughed gently. "Thanks Colin for worrying about me, but I can handle Van. Im going to get some coffee you want any?" She asked. "No," He grumbled in defeat. He glanced over to his girlfriend who was laughing and dancing with the other girls. "But can you please bring Steph a mug and have her sit down for a bit? She's been standing in those heals since we got on the plane and I think one more glass of Champaign and she'll pass out and fall to the floor." He groaned. She chuckled and nodded. "Sure thing"

000

Logan groaned as he slowly came back into consciousness. He willed his body to retreat, to run away even, from the light. Alas, his eyes opened and he instantly winced from the bright light in the room. He stared up at the ceiling trying to think back to what last happened.

He remembered picking up the group; the smug comments from the guys that made him want to kill them, the scotch…ohh he remembered the scotch. Then Colin and Finn…and then Rory. Rory and him, him taking off his shirt…oh god.

Wanting nothing other then to disappear under the covers and never return, he rolled over onto his side and took a deep breath. 'Okay…it couldn't have been that bad right?' It was then that he felt warm breath on his neck, and was brought sharply back to reality. His eyes shot open and he saw a blonde cuddled up beside him.

"AHHH!" His startled scream filled the plane. The girl beside him jumped and brought her hands to cover her ears. "What's going on here?" Colin demanded as he burst into the room followed by three of the other five guys. Logan moved to sit up, slamming his head against the headboard. Gasping when the hit sent his hangover into overdrive, he leaned down between his bent knees and grasped the top of his head.

"God you're loud in the morning." Steph grumbled. Logan turned his head and looked up at her. "Oh thank god it's you," He muttered. "Who else would it be?" she asked as she moved to sit up. "Oh I don't know! I didn't remember you being here when I blacked out," He grumbled.

Colin sighed and walked over to the other side of the bed, sitting down on the edge and running his hand up and down Steph's arm. She turned her head and smiled, sitting up and leaning into his body. "I put her in bed with you because I knew she was safer sleeping in the same bed with you than with Finn." He said and brushed her hair from her face. She let out a small moan and closed her eyes, ready to fall back asleep. "I resent that" Finn's voice came from behind them. When they turned to see the Australian standing in the doorway, the room was filled with gasps and groans. "Finn put some clothes on!" Logan half yelled.

"God." He grumbled and stuck his pinky finger in his ear. "You are loud in the morning." He grumbled and scrunched his face in displeasure.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Rory's voice asked from outside the doorway. "Don't!" Logan yelled but it was to late. Finn turned just in time to greet Rory at the doorway of the bedroom and blinked blankly at her as she emitted a shocked squeak. She immediately covered her face with her hands and stood completely still almost afraid to move.

"And you wonder why I trusted you more than Finn?" Colin grumbled. Logan rested his head in his hands and merely nodded. This was way too much drama for so early in the morning and this kind of hang over. Colin turned Steph's head away to stare at the wall. He ran his hand down the back of her head trying to sooth her head ache and keep her from seeing Finn. She gripped the fabric of his shirt tightly in her fists. "Too much noise," She grumbled. "Too much exposure" Rory echoed from behind her own two hands.

"Alright, everyone can have some Aspirin," He began and with one more glance at the nonchalant Finn continued, "and a knife to gouge out their eyes,"

"I reset that to." Finn interrupted as his friend continued, "Once we get out of the plane and back at the hotel. Just give the man at the front desk you're name and he'll give you your room key." Colin instructed.

"You heard the man everyone out" Finn ushered everyone out of the room, finding as soon as he came near the three guys they were happy to leave the tight space without a fight.

"Man, this is soo not how this week was supposed to start" Logan grumbled as he cleared the sleep from his face with his hands.

"Has anyone seen my clothes?"

Colin scoffed and released his girlfriend's head from his chest allowing her to look threw the room now that it was clear.

"Sounds like every other trip we've taken so far" he grumbled.

StopDropNRoll

Sorry it's been taking so long. Summers crazy 9,085 words to make it up to you.


	8. Chapter 8 Little Black Dress

CHAPTER 8

Little Black Dress

Rory bit nervously into her bottom lip. She had been directed inside by a bell boy in a red uniform, had apparently made a fool out of herself when she moved to carry her own suitcase to their room, and now she was standing in front of the bathroom mirror in a tight black dress given to her by Steph and Rose.

"Remind me why I'm wearing this again?" She called out to the girls in the hotel room. "Because tonight's little black dress night for the millionth time! We were originally going to just party on the beach all night since it's our first night here, but the guys found this amazing bar that's just opened. They actually got the place rented out so we could party there tonight." Steph rambled excitedly. "And it's a little black dress place?" Rory asked in surprise.

"It's not like the bars back in Stars Hollow Ror, it's higher class no offence… Now get out here!" She demanded. Rory sighed. That was for sure. The one and only bar in stars hollow was strictly a jeans and t-shirt place. She had never been in a bar as fancy as this one sounded.

Rose tossed her suite case on top of the bed and unzipped it, rolling her eyes as Steph stamped her heal on the wooden floor in aggravation. "I can't talk to her she's to innocent!" Steph declared tossing her arms in the air dramatically. Rose laughed and walked over to the bathroom door.

"Listen if you're worried about the dress you can relax. It's beautiful and tomorrow is a relaxed beach bum night okay. You can wear jeans even if you wanted to." Rose soothed threw the door. "We have nights?" Rory questioned.

"Oh lord. Rory honey, just go with the flow. Rose and I have you're outfits already picked out and everything so all you have to worry about is getting dressed and making yourself beautiful for Logan." Steph explained.

She waited for a minute in silence for Rory's answer. "Somehow my fears aren't calmed." She grumbled then scrunched up her face. "And I'm not trying to look good for Logan. I used to mock girls who thought they could change men. I can't turn into one of those; I can't allow myself to. There's just no way im turning into one of his blonde groupies who'd willingly throw their panties at him just to get his attention." She declared in a bitter tone.

"Whoa, what happened to cause this 180? Last time we left you you were realizing you two were falling for each other" Rose called threw the door. "Yeah, can't you both just realize you're in love and fall into each other's arms like an uncomplicated fairy tale?" Steph suggested in a grumble.

"Life's not a fairy tale believe it or not." Rory retorted. "Its not easy, it's not two people realizing they love each other at the exact same time, it's hard, it's shitty, and it's survival of the fittest." She continued.

"So now you're trying to be 'dating girl' just to get your mind off of Logan?" Rose asked. "I'm not trying to get my mind off Logan, my minds not even on Logan right now" She declared as she pulled the bottom of her dress further down her thighs. She looked skyward and whimpered as the fabric automatically sprang right back up her leg.

"So what is you're mind on Gilmore?" Steph wondered. Rory sighed and glanced herself over. "Weather or not this dress is to slutty," She offered.

"Just get out here then! I want to see how it looks!" Steph demanded.

"Fine. Fine" Rory grumbled. She hesitantly unlocked the door and stepped back into the room, grasping everyone's attention as soon as she stepped outside.

"Oh my god, you look gorgeous!" Steph screeched. Wincing, Rory smiled and looked down at herself. "You really think so?" She asked as she stretched the black fabric down at her thighs. "It's to short," She stated.

"Trust me honey, you're dress will probably be the most classy one there" Rose declared as she pulled her shirt over her head. "This? You're not serious?" Rory gasped. She glanced back down at the dress. It had a low V-neck showing off a good amount of cleavage, it tied around her neck and clung to her every curve. She was sure you could see her every movement in a dress like this. It stopped at her upper thigh and the stilettos Steph had given her to wear made her look much taller. If this was the classiest dress she couldn't even imagine what the others would look like.

Rose pulled her dress over her head, and suddenly she didn't have to imagine. The dress had a V-neck that tied behind her neck, and it exposed her entire back, stopping dangerously low on her lower back. A long slit on her right leg exposed her leg as she walked.

"Finn is going to die." Steph laughed happily. "Correction, every guy who looks at you is going to die. Aren't Finn and Colin a little too over protective to let you go around in that?" Rory asked pointing to Rose's dress then gapped as she saw the black number Steph pulled from her own suit case.

"Didn't you hear Colin before we left the apartment?" Steph smirked and winked. "I did, I did" Rose called out in a childlike voice she raised her hand up in the air and waved it, begging to be called upon. She smirked as she repeated, " 'I think you'll look good in anything you bring, I wont let you out of the room in just a sting of lace, and I think you could just grab your entire closet and shove it in the suitcases.' "She repeated in a deep mono tone portrayal.

"He might have said that, but I don't think he actually meant you can go in anything but a string of lace." Rory laughed.

"Technicality" Steph waved a hand, brushing it off and turned to change. "You did a great Colin!" She giggled. "I know. It's from years of mocking him." Rose smirked.

Rory chuckled and turned to look at herself in the full-length mirror. What she said was true; Going to this bar tonight wasn't about Logan at all. She fully intended to enjoy herself tonight, maybe even meet some of these guys she had heard so much about.

She was pulled from her thoughts when her cell phone's muffled ring came from her purse. She rushed over to the table and zipped it open, digging threw the pile of junk.

"Hello Ladies!" Finn called as he opened the door to the hotel room. He glanced around the room and let out a low whistle. "Nice digs!" He smirked as he looked around the room. Right when you walked threw the door there were steps down to the floor. Two queen beds were set a couple feet apart, across from a large bathroom. The balcony looked over the ocean and had a table and chairs set so you could sit and enjoy the day.

He met eyes with Rose and practically skipped down the stairs and onto the level the girls were standing on.

"Hey Finny, how'd you get a key?" Rose asked as she jumped into his arms. He pressed a kiss to her lips. "I told the guy behind the desk you'd lost yours. He quickly made me up a set. I told him you send your gratitude." He smirked. Rose leaned up and kissed him once more before escaping his arms and walking into the bathroom.

"People here are really trusting." Steph mumbled as she walked over to Finn and turned around, holding her hair up. He stared at her back for a second before realizing what she wanted. "You're just used to Heartford and New York where if you're smacked into on the street by a large business man in cheap loafers with tassels carrying a large black brief case you consider it a lovely greeting." He grumbled. Steph giggled and stepped away once he had zipped up the back of her dress. She opened her mouth to retort but was interrupted by a loud slam. They turned to watch the brunette from behind while she dug threw something on the table.

Rory let out a frustrated growl and pulled her curled hair out of her face in her fisted hands "Rory don't ruin you're hair" Steph chided from across the room.

"What's the matter Love?" Finn appeared by her side running his hand up and down her back to comfort her. She continued to harshly pull things from her purse. "Black purses, bottomless pits." She grumbled. Finn nodded and glanced down at the table, wrappers from candy bars, a zip lock bag of red veins, a brush, a gift card to Starbucks, a sandwich sized zip lock bag of Oreos, more assorted trash, her keys, a tampon, and even an empty to-go cup of coffee was strewn about the table.

"Ah Ha!" Rory squeaked as she finally pulled her cell from inside the large purse. She quickly pressed talk and held the phone up to her ear.

"ALOHA!" She greeted happily.

"Ohh, is that what they say over in Thailand? You know I wouldn't know…because im here in America wishing I was anywhere else in the world as I drive to Friday night dinner." Her mother declared in a peppy yet bitter tone.

"I forgot I was leaving you alone for dinner and im actually not sure what they say, but it's tropical and it's pretty tropical over here so…" Rory rambled to try and make her mother forget about her abandoning her. "Do you think you're going to be okay?" she hesitantly questioned. "Of course not! Without you here as a bumper someone will get hurt, maybe even die!" Her mother gasped.

"Well as long as you don't get over dramatic" Rory muttered blankly but as usual it didn't phase her mother's ranting. "It'll be a scene from Gladiator, or a Stephen King novel you pick because I'm up for about anything right now!" She declared rapidly. Rory raised an eyebrow. "Mom…" She warned. "Yes pancake?" She asked sweetly. "How many cups of coffee have you had?" she asked. "One," Her mother answered. "Mom?" Rory stressed. "Five…plus the one I already admitted to…" Her mother confessed.

"Mom! You're going into the lion's den completely wired!" Rory gasped. "Well instead of a stool I'll be armed with that charming wit and rapid wordplay my mother loves so much."

Rory slapped her hand to her forehead and groaned as her mother chuckled in a drunken coffee buzz on the other line. "Mom just breath slowly, try to get threw dinner without any fuss. Swallow her snide comments like you did for years and when you get home you can call me on my cell and rant for hours okay?" She suggested.

"Fine." Her mother grumbled like a three year old. "But when you get back you better get your scrawny butt back to Stars Hollow for a movie night!" She demanded.

"I'll even stay the night so we can go buy shoes in the morning deal?" Rory asked. Her mother gasped "Really? Will you run interference when those toothpick blondes try and get my size?" She asked.

"Just call me Dom Fusci."Rory smirked. Her mother laughed. "Alright. Well im in the drive way, im sure it wont be long before she sends the wolves out on me to drag me inside kicking and screaming."

"Hey! Kicking, and screaming goes against our deal," Rory declared. "Just a little?" She protested. "Fine, some kicking but no screaming or no movie night." She declared. "Wow. You're going to be a good mother to some pancake these days you know that?" She commented. "Pancake?" She asked tilting her head to the side. "Never mind. Wish me luck Dom"

"Luck!" she called into the phone with a smile before clicking it shut. "Who were you talking to?" Finn asked. "My mom" She chuckled. "You're mother? You guys really do like each other don't you?" He asked in shock. "She's my best friend." Rory smiled warmly.

She spun around and looked up at him, "You think the guys will like my dress?" She asked.

He looked her up and down. "Every male there will love it. Save for Colin and Logan…" He muttered. Rory's face fell and she stopped her twirling to stare at him then look down at the dress. "Why won't Logan like it?" she asked with a pout.

"AH HA!" Steph yelled, jumping back into the room. Rory gasped and turned to see her friend standing behind her, pointing in her face. Rory stepped back and stared at her. "You're going to take an eye out." She warned. "You said, 'why won't 'Logan' like it.' Not 'why wont 'Logan and Colin' like it!'" She declared.

"You know what I meant!" Rory sighed and rolled her eyes dismissively. "Yes, yes I do, what you said meant that what you really care about is if LOGAN likes your dress" Steph declared. Rory sighed and tilted her head to the side.

Deciding to interrupt the girl's squabble, Finn jumped in. "The only reason they won't like it is because every other male in the entire universe will like it" He declared.

"Oh, so it's just the over protective thing then. I can handle that. After all they've been relentless so far. Why should I let it bother me now?" Rory decided. "Good luck! Im surprised Finn is letting you outside looking like that without someone to look after you all night long." Rose declared. Finn turned to look at her, "The only reason I'm not jumping on her about the dress is because I know both our mates will. And while she's being calm about it now I'm sure she'll get aggravated about it fast." He explained. "The only reason I'm letting her go out like that is because she's going to have three guys watching her all night. I actually feel bad, but with this kind of dress you chose your own fate Love." He sighed and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

Finn turned to Rose and looked her up and down. "Now you on the other hand are going to spend every moment with me. Its safer for the other 'men' that way." He declared and leaned down to kiss her hard on the lips. She kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck until he jumped back slightly.

He pulled away and ran his fingers over his bottom lip. Rory watched out of the corner of her eyes as he glanced down to see his fingers stained in red, before looking back up at her with a dazed yet lust filled glare.

"Oh I am so getting you back for that one." He grumbled as he ran his hand back over his lip to stop the bleeding. Rory turned as Rose laughed, unthreatened, and turned to walk away. Finn had literally got what he had wished for.

000

The bar was nothing like she suspected. It was modern, had circular white tables for two or three, and a couple booths also covered in white leather. Along the walls were shelves that held up empty bottles of beer, gin, and tequila, a large stereo system hung from the corners of the ceiling, and a bar extended along the far side of the wall. Waiters in all black uniforms stood behind the bar with their hands behind their backs as if ready to serve the customers anything they wanted at their beck and call.

Behind the bar the wall was filled with shelving holding every single alcoholic drink on the market. Lights built into the shelving pointed upwards towards the bottles making them glow and the liquid inside look even more heavenly.

"This place is amazing!" Rose gasped as she linked her arms with Steph and Rory. "I can not wait to try everything on that wall." Steph laughed as she pointed to a random wall.

"Whoa now. Lets pace ourselves okay?" Colin pleaded from behind them. "Don't be a party pooper!" Steph whined. "Says the girl who let herself get drugged." Colin grumbled. "Ohh that happens once and suddenly you can't be trusted to watch your own drink!" Steph grumbled.

"Okay you two! Lets just join the party here alright?" Rory suggested and urged both Steph and Rose towards the bar. "Wait we need the guys," Rose said as she turned to grab Finn's hand.

Finn met her eyes before turning to look at Colin, "Do you ever get the feeling they're just using us to get beer?" He asked. Colin sighed and nodded while Logan laughed. "Once they turn twenty one they wont need us anymore." Colin pouted. "Come on guys! Keep up will ya!" Steph called from the bar. They looked up to see the girls had disappeared. "Man they can move fast in heals..."

000

Logan watched from afar as Rory danced with Steph and Rose. Threw the next hour the bar had filled with college students clad in tiny black dresses and tuxes, their ties already hanging low from their necks and their jackets unbuttoned and hanging freely open. It was like any other after party when they were called forth to do their duty to society.

The lights had dimmed and the music began blaring. She had first caught his attention when she slipped her coat from her shoulders. She was a very sneaky one. He had wondered why she was already wearing a long coat buttoned up when they arrived to pick them up; now he knew.

As soon as they had gotten their drinks and they split so he, Colin, and Finn could find them a table. He watched from the booth as they stopped at the coatroom. The woman behind the counter smiled and took their names, writing it down on a slip of paper and attaching it to each hanger.

Her fingers danced across the large black buttons and she effortlessly slid the coat from her body. He watched her glace from one side of the bar to the other for one of her three 'protectors' before deeming it safe. At first he just saw her shoulders. Her curled hair bounced from the collar of her jacket to her porcelain skin. Then it slid down and exposed her shoulder blades. He took in a sharp breath as she handed it to the woman behind the counter, who immediately took her name and hung up her coat.

His gaze fell to her legs. He traced her shapely thighs, down to her calves and let out a pained groan as she leaned over the counter and her legs parted. He could see how her thin dress clung around her round copious bottom. Her heals sent her a good three inches taller, and she looked uncomfortable bending over with the extra height.

She turned to look up at Steph as she gripped the other side of the counter to hold her up. She bent one of her knees up and down to casually lift her heal from the ground. He watched her movements in agony until Rose giddily joined them, only seconds before pulling both to the dance floor.

He could see the outline of her thighs, the way her legs moved underneath the fabric. It clung to her every curve and now moved with her as she danced. The only times his eyes left her was when he was staring down the men on the dance floor; the ones eyeing her, the ones motioning to their friends, and the ones standing at the bar groaning and downing shot after shot.

He looked on as a guy actually came up to her and handed her a drink, which she willingly accepted. 'Doesn't she know better than that? After what happened to Steph! One of her best friends!' He ran his hand over his face and groaned as he lifted his own drink from the table. This week was supposed to be about relaxation, and here he was, on the first night there, watching over her nervously as if she were a child in a crowded park. If she was going to drink and party then fine, He was no longer going to worry.

"Well. Well. Well. If it isn't Logan Huntzberger" A young blonde's voice came. He forced his gaze from Rory's loose body now dancing with the raven-haired college boy to the blonde before him. He gave her a once over and smiled one of his infamous smirks. "Amy, it's been forever! Get over here give me a proper hello," He suggested with a wave for her to join him She giggled and waved to another girl who immediately scampered to her side.

"Sally, why don't we keep Logan here company?" She suggested with a raised eyebrow. The bleach blonde beside her bit into her bottom lip and giggled. "Sure. Let's show him a good time shall we?" She smiled.

Logan allowed himself one more glance at his friend's roommate. She was now dancing with the boy, he pressed himself up against her back as she swayed her hips and laughed in enjoyment.

He sighed and turned back to the girls as they took a seat on either side of him. Amy pressed a kiss to his cheek and set her hand on his knee. "Logan, this is my friend Sally" she introduced. He turned and smiled at her, "Well hello…"he began but was cut off when her lips silenced his.

He stiffened and quickly pulled back an inch. He was used to going from girl to girl…was he suddenly regretting his life style? He had lived like this his entire life. Any time he felt any guilt about what he was doing he just pushed threw it. That was the only thing he knew how to do. So that's what he was going to do now.

000

Rory turned as the boy behind her laced his fingers with hers. She followed him to the bar and leaned against the counter beside him. "Rory Gilmore" She introduced. The guy smiled and held out his hand, "James Montgomery. You want a drink Rory?" He asked.

"Please. What you gave me before tasted good." She smiled. "Alright," He nodded and waved the bartender down. When the drinks were placed in front of them they clinked their glasses together before downing the warm clear liquid.

"So Rory, that's a pretty name." He smiled. "Thank you, it's short for Lorelai. My mom named me after herself while she was whacked out on Demerol." She stated. "Oh I'm sure that's not the reason." He laughed. "Oh it is, she tells me the story every year exactly the same way." She smiled then when he laughed nervously she set her hand to her forehead.

"Wow sorry I'm usually not this talkative I'm just not used to…whatever's in this." She muttered as she picked up the glass and shook it gently. "No you're fine." James laughed.

"Well I don't know if she's fine, but she definitely is that talkative." Colin's voice came from behind them. Rory narrowed her eyes. "Where's Steph, I thought you were afraid of her taking the bar." Rory muttered. "She's with Rose and Finn. I just wanted to make sure you knew where our table was." He said pointing back to the table.

"I saw, I believe Logan's there with a blonde on each side of him." She grumbled. Colin stared at Rory, wondering if her tone was bitterness or jealousy. Hopefully she was going to do something stupid just because Logan was back to his old games.

"Well Rose and Steph have a table, but it's only going to be kept as long as they can remain standing upright." He warned. Rory nodded and chuckled, "So not for long; I get it." She replied. "Alright, well we have another booth alright, come and find us at the end of the night." He eyed the boy standing beside her.

"Colin McCrea." He introduced holding out his hand while keeping the boys dark blue eyes locked on his. "James Montgomery." He shook his hand and matched his glare.

"I thought you had your own girlfriend McCrea" James muttered. "I do, and this girl means a lot to her. To all of us." He declared. "I can see why." James smiled now at Rory, who had been turning her head between the two in confusion since the silent conversation between them started.

Colin noticed James leer. He turned to Rory and noted her empty glass. "Are you cold Rory? Put on my jacket…" He suggested. Rory rolled her eyes and held out her hand. She should have known he'd get to her dress sooner than later.

"No Colin. Im fine thanks." She said. "And doesn't she look fabulous!" James added with a smirk. Colin nodded. "She looks amazing. Almost too amazing. Is that a dress you brought from home?" He asked "No ah, Steph gave it to me. Apparently the girls dress up a lot during these trips. I'm still really getting the hang of it all." She rambled.

"Yeah, the girls like to make these trips about more than drinking and partying. For most of the girls, on the trips dressing up in costumes for the guys gives them things to plan and look forward to, as we enjoy planning the location and all the events." James explained.

"You'll get used to it," Colin reassured. "You'll also find there's a lot of people at each event. Just make sure you bring you're cell with you everywhere so you can get in contact with any one of us. All in all you'll meet some pretty interesting people…like James here." Colin said and slapped him on the shoulder. James clenched his jaw and looked down at him.

"We're just getting to know each other Colin. I think knowing a few more people than your tiny group will do her good. Especially if she's going to be joining the Life and Death and coming to more and more events." James continued. He turned to Rory and smiled, "What do you think Rory?" He asked.

Rory blinked blankly, "I'm sorry, what?" She asked. "What do you think about joining?" James repeated with a laugh. "Oh..umm. I don't know. I mean I just got here." She stuttered then turned to the bar tender, shaking her glass to convey she wanted another.

"There will be plenty more for you to take in, but this is your first trip. It's important you relax, have fun, and stay safe." Colin smiled warmly and draped his arm around her shoulders. Rory smiled at the bartender as he refilled her drink, then turned to the two boys.

"You know what. I'm going to go find Steph and Rose. You guys should talk." She suggested. Shaking off Colin's arm, she made her way over to the stumbling Blonde and Red head. Finn was right; the boys were going to get on her nerves tonight.

000

The guys watched her leave, James watched the way her bottom swayed as she walked, and Colin noted how she was having trouble walking in a straight line.

"Don't mess with her," Colin warned immediately. James turned and gave him an innocent look. "I just danced with her and offered her a drink." He replied. "Don't mess with her." Colin repeated slightly quieter that time.

"Why? Because Logan thinks he may want her for himself?" James asked with a scoff. "There's no way he's settling down. You know it. I know it. Look at him now, even the double mint twins over there know it." He declared as he motioned over to the table with his newly refreshed glass in hand.

Colin glanced over to the table, Logan was accepting a kiss from each direction it came from the two blondes. Apparently he had decided he was giving up on any chance with Rory. Truth be told he didn't know what he was doing with 'the idea of Rory' anymore. One day he was 'winning' as he so blatantly called it, the next he was being jumped in the halls by Kitty and Rory was completely ignoring him. He was so tired of it all he just wanted them to get together already or leave each other be.

He sighed and turned back to James. "Look, weather Logan's into her or not, be careful around this girl. She's incredibly smart, but incredibly naive, and if any one here hurts her then they'll have hell to pay from all three of us." He declared harshly and downed his drink. He met James challenging gaze, but decided to leave it be for now. The boy hadn't done anything to get his ass kicked yet.

"I'm not in the game to hurt her. Im in the game to win her." James called after him. Colin stopped and hung his head low, but decided it was best not to retort. He looking back up, put a smile on his face for the girls, and headed to the table.

000

Logan groaned as Sally…or was that one Amy…ran her tongue down a path on his neck. By his count, he had about his millionth shot and now he could barely see straight. He had banned himself from watching Rory, only twice catching himself checking up on her. She was either dancing, or some how she was getting a drink from the bar. He didn't understand at first. She wasn't twenty-one; she needed him or one of the guys to get a drink. Sure enough, Finn was in the corner doing something dirty to Rose, and Steph was laughing and using Colin to stand up 'relatively' straight.

He had leaned over to see who was buying her her fifth drink of the night only to have set his hand on one of the girl's knee. She immediately opened her legs to his hand making it harder for him to use her to prop himself up.

"I can't see," He grumbled as he lifted up from the seat only to fall right back down onto the leather cushion. "What can't you see?" Sally asked as if she was talking to a child. "Roni." He grumbled. "Who's Roni?" Amy asked. "She's…" Logan began but was cut off. "She?" Sally gasped. "I can't believe you'd bring up another girl while we're sitting right here!" She gasped in a hurt voice.

"I know we've been threw a lot together." Logan began sarcastically as he turned to look at the girl he met less than an hour ago. "But Rory's…she's special." He continued. He looked back down at the table and stared at his empty glasses. "Well I hope you enjoy you're night with this Roni" The girl to his left declared in a high-pitched voice.

Logan watched the four girls leave in a huff. One girl grumbled harshly about not caring if he was with another girl as well as them, this was their big chance, while the other just sniffed and shook her head multiple times.

"Drama." He grumbled with exasperation. He glanced up and smiled as he saw Rory approach the table. She stopped and stumbled slightly on her wobbly feet. He watched as the two Rory's stared down at him. She had a blank look on her face, maybe a twinge of annoyance and pout. Her bangs stuck to her sweaty forehead and her eyes were smoky and looked lost. Both waited for the other to speak first. It often turned out like this. Neither was willing to give in first.

"You're stubborn." Logan declared with an annoyed look.

"You're a jackass." She replied, her face scrunched up in anger.

They waited in silence again.

"Wanna sit down?" He asked. Rory glanced down at the empty seat on the other side of the booth before quickly sitting down. She stared down at the pyramid of shot glasses he had made, her nose turned up in aggravation.

"Colin's annoying." She declared as she picked up one of the full shot glasses from the tray.

"Women are over dramatic." He added and lifted a shot glass of his own, tapping it against hers. He stared down at the table as he lifted it over his head before setting the shot glass to his lips.

"This is weird! This is my six drink and I don't feel any bad yet." She muttered. "Don't worry. You will in the morning." He replied and pushed another shot her way. She took it happily. "I'm trying to meet new people and he just comes up and starts some eye war with him." She grumbled motioning to her eyes.

"Eye war?" He echoed as he downed another shot. His face twisting at the burning in his throat. "Yeah. It's like they're staring at each other, and saying things at the same time, only they're not talking…" She rambled.

"Telekinesis?" Logan offered. "Maybe, all we need is some Carrie shit to go down and this'll be a real party." She grumbled. Logan shook his head and narrowed his eyes. "No. No. No. You're supposed to be having fun. It's only the first party of a week of bashes." He muttered.

"I was having fun, but you guys are being so protective…" She began and rolled her eyes.

"Hey im not being protective, I let you go. I let you lean over that coat rack, I never said anything about you're minni tiny dress...and I didn't stop you and Mount-something-or-other from dancing..." He rambled, wildly gesturing with his arms.

"Right. You've been too busy with your two women!" She half yelled. "Hey I may have been sitting with two women, but you have all the men in this bar!" He demanded. "What!" Rory gasped and slammed her back against the seat. She scrunched up her face and gapped at him in disgust. "I don't know what you're talking about!" she gasped.

"When you were dancing, hell when you even walked into this bar all eyes were on you. The men watched you, they talked about you, they wondered who you were, they commented on your 'perfect ass' and the way you're body moved, they watched you the entire time and I had to sit here and deal with that." He grumbled.

"Oh im so sorry." She gasped in fake empathy. She gave him a wide-eyed look of sorrow and set her hand to her chest. "You had to watch people watch me while I only had to watch two girls throw themselves on you. Touching you and whispering in your ear as you felt them up?" She gasped then leaned forwards in the booth. "Must have been so painful for you!" She yelled.

"God you are infuriating!" He yelled as he slid another glass to her. The liquid slashed in the glass and gently spilled over onto the table, all going unnoticed by the two.

"Im infuriating?" She yelled. "Yes!" He mocked her hurt face. She opened her mouth to retort when her cell phone rang. With a grunt of frustration she reached into her bag and opened it.

"Hello?" She asked sharply.

"Rory! Good. I need help," Her mothers voice pleaded.

"You haven't left yet? It's…" She began and looked down at her bare wrist. She narrowed her eyes and glanced up at Logan. Her eyes fell to his Rolex watch. She reached over the table and grabbed his hand, twisting it so she could see the time. It was no use; the face of the clock was swirling around and around.

"Oww…Oww!" He grumbled as she bent his wrist. "It's around eleven…"'I'm guessing' she thought "How are you still at grandmas?" She asked. Logan pouted and rubbed his wrist. "Did I hurt you?" She asked pushing the phone's speaker away from her mouth.

"No just every time someone hurts their wrist I see them doing this." He muttered. He smiled as she rolled her eyes and chuckled and turned her attention back to her ranting mother.

"You should have seen her face when I told her that you weren't coming! She got that Emily Gilmore face."

"Emily Gilmore face?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah you know, that one where you tell her bad news and her face stays blank as a sheet. Then she turns and walks away and you think, 'well, that wasn't so bad', but later…ohh later… the whole world comes down" Her mother ranted. Rory rolled her eyes. "Mom, you're an adult! You can tell her you have to leave"

"I don't know why I even came, I should have faked food poisoning." She grumbled. Rory sighed and rolled her eyes. "Do you remember what happened the last time you faked food poisoning?" She asked. Logan raised an eyebrow as Rory continued to talk to her mom. She had explained her relationship with her mother, but there was something about listening to them talk to each other. They're relationship was on a whole new level.

"Yeah, yeah" Her mother grumbled. "Don't yeah yeah me, you called her groaning and whimpering and she still made you come. Then when you got there you groaned and even ran into the bathroom to pretend to throw up. When she called you on it you denied it but accepted the Gin Martini" She reminisced. Her mother began to defend herself, but Rory cut her off, "And before you even try it No, a Gin Martini does not settle your stomach."

Rory rolled her eyes as her mother whined on the other end. "Settles a Gilmores stomach." She muttered in a pout.

"Well in that case our next round will be Gin martinis." She said smiling as Logan nodded in approval. "Ahhh, at your first party already? I mean its understandable, the plane landed more than an hour ago right?" She teased. "Mom, they do more than partying and drinking," She declared biting into her bottom lip to keep from chuckling as Logan's eyes widened and he slightly shook his head from side to side.

"Oh of course, the rich college students study and plan charity benefits on their vacations. That's what we used to do. In fact the day you were conceived Christopher and I were in a pretty heavy debate on whether to have a charity function for Fibromialga or Tuberculosis. We decided upon Tuberculosis," She declared.

"Cus what else gets you hotter than talk of Tuberculosis?" She smirked then giggled at Logan's confused look. He chuckled and ran his fingers up and down the side of his glass. They were really something.

000

Rose groaned as Finn's hands ran up and down her bare back. She had pulled him into the girl's bathroom and locked the stall behind them in hopes for a tantalizing quickie before they got back to the hotel room.

His lips never left her neck as he pushed her against the stalls door. She pushed back, forcing him to hit the sidewall. He growled, nipping at her pulse while his hands slid down to her bottom. Rose groaned and gripped his hair, forcing him to meet her lips once again. His hands moved to her hips, rubbing up and down over the smooth black fabric.

"I always loved little black dress night" He smirked and attacked her lips with his. She pulled back and smiled, "You say that for each theme." She muttered. He smirked and leaned down, whispering into her ear, "That's because I love you in all of your costumes," He nipped on her ear lobe and smirked as she jutted her hips into his, groaning, pleading for more contact. "And out of all the costumes" He added pushing against her hips before quickly leaning backward. She whined and gripped his shoulder.

"You love torturing me don't you?" She whimpered. He smirked. "I love that face," He muttered. Growling in frustration, she hit her head back against the wall with a loud, echoing 'thump'. She glared at him and asked, "What face!"

Laughing he leaned down and kissed her. "That face. That angry, frustrated, I'm-already-planning-on-what-im-going-to-do-to-get-you-back face." He smirked.

"I was right. You do love torturing me." She muttered. Her eyes flicked up to meet his and she licked her lips. She smirked. "That's soo hot." She breathed. He took in a sharp breath and laughed as she gripped his shirt, stepping back and pulling him with her. He pulled her into his body and whined when she turned them around and slammed his back into the wall, her fists gripping his jacket.

"And you're right" She muttered against his lips. He glanced down staring at her juicy lips. He could just lean forward an inch and they'd meet. Just an inch and they'd be opening the gates for the rest of the evening…

He gasped when her fingers trailed up his thigh. She kept one hand balled in his jacket, forcing him against the wall, while her other slowly traveled up his thigh.

"I am thinking of ways to get you back." She smirked. Finn gasped as she cupped him threw his pants, but immediately removed her hand. He whimpered. "No fair" He pouted. She smirked. "Enough of this, we don't have long we're in a bathroom for gods sake." She grumbled. "First you tease me then you make demands?" He pouted. She glanced up at him and shook her head. "You love it." She grumbled.

"Hell yeah I do!" He half yelled. She laughed and pushed up against him, pushing him harder against the metal wall. His hand slid around her back, pushing her into his pelvis, making his knees weak when she groaned in pleasure. His other hand found the slit in the fabric, slipping his hand in to finger the fabric of her lace panties.

She shivered while his fingers tickled the side of her bottom, lightly grazing her soft skin. Wanting to be in control, Finn's hands left her body in opt for her wrist. She pulled gently to free her hands but ended up being forced back against the door to the stall. She turned her wrists inward and gripped the top of the door. Finn gripped the back of her thighs, pulling her legs around his waist. His lips easily found her pulse again, nipping her neck and sucking on the small red mark he left.

Rose gripped the door, her fingers aching from holding herself up. She gasped as his hands fell to her thighs, holding her up as his other hand slid up her dress. She groaned while his fingers trailed threw her slit and found her center. She leaned her head back, smacking into the door as she pushed out her hips.

The thumping of her head against the wall worried him. All he needed was for her to hit her head so hard she knocked herself out. It wouldn't be hard with the amount of alcohol in her system.

His hand cupped the back of her head before she could hit herself again. He watched her face, her eyelashes fluttered, her lips parted as she moaned and whimpered for his touch. "Finn…" She called. "Oh God!" Rose bit into her bottom lip, rocking her hips against his hand. "Fuck! God you feel so good…" He moaned."Mmm…Finn, Finn!" She gasped.

"Finn!?"

The couple stopped dead in their tracks at the new voice. They hadn't even noticed the door open. Finn immediately pulled his hand from under her dress and used it to support her body. Rose's eyes fell closed as the click of stiletto heals neared the stall. She felt her chest tighten as the handle turned.

They had forgotten to lock the stall door.

Finn rested his forehead against Rose's shoulder as the door opened, and they were forced to step out from the stall. Standing before them was a drunken, and very red-faced Rory.

Rose let her grip of the door go, and rested all her weight on Finn's arms. She smiled nervously. "Can we do something for you Rory?" She asked. Rory gapped, her jaw opening and closing before she regained her composure. "Umm no. I just…I heard...Finn… ill leave you two be" She stuttered. Just as she began to shut the door to the stall, forcing the two back inside, Finn called out.

"Wait!"

Rory raised an eyebrow and turned back around. She caught sight of Rose glaring at him in confusion and embarrassment. "Yes Finn? Please don't suggest something dirty I really don't think I can stomach it right now." She grumbled.

"No.. Umm..Do you have a condom?" He asked. Rory blushed."Ahh, no. Not on me." She stuttered.

"Don't you have a dispenser in here?" He asked.

"No Finn this isn't like the men's bathroom, the only thing you can get in here is a tampon, gum, and fake tattoos." She grumbled.

"Umm…could you ask Colin or Logan? I'm kind of in a jam…" He muttered. Rory held up her hands to quiet him. She slowly turned and walked out of the ladies room.

000

"Stephanie, can we please go sit down?" Colin whined.

"This is what happens when you shove your nose in those lawyer books Colin! You can't keep up later when it really counts." She declared. Colin leaned his head back and gave her a disapproving glare. She set her hand on his shoulder and leaned into him.

"You want to do a shot off me?" She asked with a drunken smile.

"I want you to come back to the hotel with me."Steph smirked, "just one more drink and ill go anywhere you want." She persuaded. Colin rolled his eyes and leaned over the bar.

"Can I get a glass of water?"Steph leaned into him for support and waited for him to order her another drink. It was near three in the morning and a lot of people had left in opt for a new bar or any secluded place they could find.

She accepted the glass handed to her with a smile and took a sip.

"You can hardly taste the alcohol," She muttered as she looked at the glass. "That's because it's water. Can we go back now?" Colin grumbled. Steph gasped. "You…" She grumbled then narrowed her eyes. "What's your name again?" She asked before breaking out in a giggle. "Alright that's enough" He grumbled and took the glass from her fingers.

Rory watched as Colin lifted Steph from the ground. The blonde kicked her heals up and down in protest but quieted as he tossed her over his shoulder.

"Heading back?" She asked deciding not to comment on her friend's position. "You want to share a cab?" He asked. "Naw, I need a condom you have any?" She asked. Colin almost dropped Steph then and there. He could feel the blood drain from his face and his knees buckle underneath him. He took in a sharp breath and reached out to the brunette before him.

"That's it!" he half yelled, grabbing onto her wrist and pulling her threw the crowd. "Oww! Colin you're hurting me" She winced.

"No more drinking for any of you! Rory, you just got here! There is no way you'd do something like this if you were sober! I can't just stand by and let you do something you'll regret!" He gripped her wrist tighter as she used her other hand to try and loosen his hold.

"Colin it's not for me! It's for Finn!" She growled. He stopped and turned to face her. "What?" He asked. Rory straightened and rolled her eyes. "I went into the girls bathroom and found Finn and Rose locked in one of the bathroom stalls! Just as I was about to bolt he put it upon me to find him a condom." She explained. His eyes bore into hers as she glared at him.

"You want to let me go now?" She growled. He quickly released his grip on her wrist and glanced down at the floor. "Im sorry." He muttered. He gripped Steph tighter as she began kicking her legs. "I just don't want you to get hurt," He muttered.

Rory stared at him. "I'm a big girl. I don't understand why you guys can't see that." She muttered. Colin sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"What's going on here?" Rory turned and jumped as Logan appeared right beside her. "Finn needs a condom you have one?" Rory asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Logan narrowed his eyes. "He asked you for a condom?" He asked.

"No I stumbled upon them in the bathroom." She explained for the second time that night. "Do you have one or am I going to have to go ask Jason." She asked.

"Who's Jason?" Logan asked as he dug into his pocket for his wallet. "A guy she met tonight" Colin answered. "Already narrowed down the guys Ace?" He asked with a teasing smirk. He opened his wallet and pulled a condom from between the folds. Rory grabbed it from his fingers. "Yeah, im just a guy magnet." She grumbled before quickly turning and making her way to the bathroom.

Logan watched as she disappeared behind the door. He turned back to Colin, "Who's this Jason?" He asked once again. "They danced and went to the bar, I rudely interrupted their conversation and drove her away, but we defiantly have to worry about him. He's serious about dating her." Colin explained. Logan glanced back to the bathroom door. "If she wasn't so naive I'd trust her to take care of herself." He muttered.

"Yeah, well she's getting less and less ignorant to us. If you don't put your act together soon I'm going to give up keeping her from someone who actually wants to be with her." He declared.

Logan turned back and stared at Colin. He raised an eyebrow. "Im taking Steph back to my hotel room. Do yourself a favor and go home alone tonight. If Rory sees you going home with one of those bleach blondes she'll make the decision for you a lot easier." He warned.

Logan watched Steph bounce against Colin's back until they reached the door. He turned and smiled as he saw Rory leaning against the wall outside of the bathroom, a shocked, slightly disgusted look on her face. Maybe Finn had decided she was taking to long on her condom run.

StopDropNRoll

Sorry it took so long. I have to start summer reading when its actually summer this year or my teachers are gonna kill me.


	9. Chapter 9 Denying Denial

CHAPTER 9

Denying Denial

Her head was going to explode. Never had she ever felt so sick. Her head was pounding, just cracking her eyelids open made her eyes want to melt, and her ears were ringing…wait. She lifted her head from the pillow and peeked threw her eyelids to the obnoxious white phone on the bedside table.

She winced as it rang again, seemingly louder each time. She let her head fall back into the pillow and blindly reached out to grab the phone.

"What?" She grumbled harshly, her pained voice muffled in the feather soft pillow.

"Good morning ma'am this is your six am wake up call." A deep voice came. "Wake up call?" She echoed in a confused voice. "I'm afraid so." She let out a whine and could almost swear she heard the man chuckle on the other end.

"I'm never drinking again," She grumbled before slamming the phone back on the receiver. She needed a nice long cold shower to wash away the pain booming in her skull. It just seemed to get worse as she clumsy stood from the bed. Her eyes narrowed and she grabbed onto the bedside table for support.

"I want a taco"

000

Colin sat at the table in the small kitchen reading his newspaper and sipping his coffee. Every so often Steph would groan and twist in the white cotton sheets. It seemed as though she fought waking up, knowing from experience what her hang over would feel like as soon as she did.

He shook his head and peered over the paper as she twisted violently then slammed her hand down against the mattress in annoyance.

"My head hurts." Her agonizing cry came from the bed. He glanced back up and chuckled. He folded the paper and set it next to his mug of coffee. "That's because you drank at least a shot from every bottle in the bar last night sweetie" He explained as he walked back to the bed.

"I don't think that's it…" She muttered and rubbed her forehead with her skinny fingers. Colin rolled his eyes. "What time did we get back to the hotel?" She asked. "Around one something, all I remember is carrying you out after running into Rory and taking a cab back." He explained and sat on the side of the bed. He picked up the aspirin he left on the bedside table and held them out for her.

"Goody" She smiled and snatched them from his fingers. She took a gulp of the water he held out with his other hand and smiled. He pressed a kiss to her lips and set his hand on her thigh. "Are you up for going to the beach today?" He asked. She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm going to shower first, getting the smell of alcohol off me will help a great deal, wanna join me?" She asked and smiled seductively.

"I would love to but I have to stop by and make sure everyone made it back to the hotel last night." He muttered. "What? Who cares if they made it back to the hotel, Finn and Rose wont be up for another three hours and Logan probably shacked up with some girl then took off back to his room so he wouldn't have the awkward conversation in the morning. You know the drill" She smiled.

"Yeah, but this time we have a newbie remember? Lil' Rory was left all alone with Logan last night after I took you home." He reminded.

"Oh Rory, how was her first Life and Death party? Did she get really drunk? Did she get lucky?" She asked giddily. He narrowed his eyes. "She did get drunk and she did meet a guy but I scared him off… for now at least." He replied.

Steph pouted. "Why would you do that?" She asked and tilted her head to the side. "Why? This is Rory! First of all she was getting drinks from random guys because of that dress you gave her, thank you very much for that by the way, and then she comes to me as im carrying your drunk ass home asking for a condom!" He exclaimed.

"Wow! Little Rory's growing up" She smiled. "Stop." He declared pointing a finger in her face. She giggled, "Colin you may see her as a little girl but she's actually quite grown up. It was her childhood, apparently living from pay check to pay check is very humbling." She rambled quietly.

"Hush." He interrupted. He closed his eyes and waved his hand in the air to quiet her. "First of all the condom was for Finn, she ran into them in the bathroom…"

"Go Rose."

"And he asked her for one." He finished. At that Steph snapped her head up to stare him down.

"Did you freak out on her?" She asked pointedly.

"No…"He muttered.

"Colin!" She warned.

"What did you expect me to do?" He grumbled.

"I expect you to let her make her own god damned choices"

He scrunched up his face in disagreement. "When she first came you said to kill Logan if he made a pass at her. Now its every guy in the Life and Death Brigade and you girls suddenly don't care anymore?" He rambled, his voice going into that 'high pitched freak out' mode.

Steph took a deep breath and set her hand on his arm to comfort him. "Colin, Rose and I just didn't want Logan to immediately think that he could use her like he did all the others. So we told Rory he was bad news dating wise, and we told Logan to keep his mitts off her until all of you met and she had a chance to show you all how unique and brilliant she is." Steph mumbled. She hugged her knees to her chest and rested her chin on top of her knee.

"She truly is humbling herself. She has a way of making you feel completely comfortable, like there's still innocence in this world." He smiled.

Steph turned her head so her cheek rested against her knee and she was facing him. "She instantly grows on you, and you don't even realize it when its happening" Steph smiled. "And you guys get mad when we try to protect you." Colin grumbled. "Some things should only go so far Colin." She shot in response.

He sighed and shot a look her way before continuing. "Anyway, Logan gave her a condom for Finn and we had a talk before I took you home." He explained.

"About?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"How we should deal with James..."

"James?"

"The guy who wanted to date Rory..." Colin hesitantly answered.

"COLIN!"

"I know I know." He grumbled and got up from the bed. Steph rolled her eyes and tossed the covers back from her body. She whimpered as she dizzily stood on two feet.

"God I need coffee" She grumbled as she steadied herself and stumbled to the kitchen after her boyfriend. "Look im just going to stop by and collect everyone." He declared as he slid on his shoes. When she didn't reply he glanced up to see her glaring disapprovingly at him.

"Remember last time? We lost Finn and three days later he returned to the hotel with one eyebrow missing; but surprisingly all of his clothes." He reminded. Steph shuttered at the memory. Rose had been in a panic then was the first to burst out laughing at the drunk's reappearance.

"Alright fine," She sighed and gripped his shirt. "I'll order room service for ten bring everyone back here." She suggested. Colin smiled and kissed her cheek in thanks. While he was slightly worried if Finn still had both his eyebrows, he was more worried if Logan had been responsible enough to help Rory back to the hotel. If not he might really have to kill the blond.

000

"Finn!"

"Finn!"

"Rose go back to bed. Daddy's tired." Finn grumbled and waved his hand backwards to the red head's soundly sleeping body. She let out a low moan as his fingers ran up her naked back.

"Finn it's the door." She muttered sleepily. "Hu?"

"The door…Colin's at the…never mind" She groaned and took in a deep breath as she forced herself to sit up in bed. Wrapping the thing white sheet around her body she stood only to be dragged right back down as the sheet tightened behind her. She whimpered and stood again, turning around to see her sheet was caught underneath Finn's naked body. She grasped the sheet in her fist and managed to pull the corner out from under him.

"Finn! You comatose in there or something?" Colin yelled threw the wooden door. Rose rolled her eyes and replied a dry, "yes" before walking to the door.

Colin was just about to knock on the door once again when it opened from underneath his fist. He looked the girl up and down before muttering, "Wow you okay? You look like you went threw hell."

Rose immediately turned and headed back to the kitchen. Colin shut the door behind him and followed, groaning when he noticed Finn laid naked sprawled out on the king seized bed.

"If you went threw five rounds with Finn last night you'd look exactly how I look." She grumbled as she pushed the coffee pot into the maker.

"Wow get that image out of my head." He grumbled. Rose laughed and gripped the sheet tighter in her fist. "Get lucky last night?" She asked. "I did in fact. Im going over to Logan's next to make sure he didn't get lucky." He informed. She raised her eyebrows and nodded.

"Ahh I see. So who's got breakfast?" She asked as he turned to leave. "Steph's ordering it now. Come in pajamas we're all going to be fairly casual and immensely hung over." He called as he walked out the room.

000

Logan was already on his third cup of coffee when Colin burst into his room. He yelled a loud "Ah Ha!" making both of them wince and curse at the pounding in their heads.

"Dude what is wrong with you? You still drunk?" He asked as Colin shut the door behind him. "No. I was just sure you'd be enough of a jerk to sleep with some random girl after I told you to take care of Rory." He corrected.

"Oh god! Rory!" Logan gasped, his hand flew to his mouth and he gave his friend a wide-eyed stare. "You forgot Rory at the bar!" Colin yelled, fear striking threw him. Logan gasped then dropped his hand and gave him a casual look. "No" he muttered. Colin's shoulders slumped as he let loose a sigh. "Don't joke. We're in a foreign country. Little girls like Rory get stolen and sold on the black market, human trafficking and all that." He muttered.

"Well she is a people person" Logan smirked. "Seriously how can you joke?" Colin groaned as he walked to the table. "Relax have some coffee." Logan chuckled and set a cup in front of him before going back to grab the pot.

"When you left she and I had a few more drinks at the bar and then we shared a cab back to the hotel. There was just one problem." He muttered. Colin looked up at him as he filled the mug. "James?" He asked.

"James already left the party, but she got six phone numbers and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, so she's still in her dress." He grumbled.

"Well at least she'll know she never took it off last night. And Rory's not the type to call a phone number she can't match a face to." He muttered. "True. Oh hey, you forgot to pick up Steph's coat so I grabbed it when I got Rory's."

"Oh thanks man Steph would have killed me. Last time we went dancing her shoes were killing her feet, so when we stopped at a table for some drinks I told her to take them off. She of course got drunk and I was in such a hurry to get her home I didn't realize we'd left her shoes behind…"Colin grumbled and closed his eyes at the painful memory. "She made me go shoe shopping with her the next day and buy the same style in every color…"

Logan let out a laugh as he walked back to the kitchen, holding out the shopping queen's jacket. "Well no worries here, you won't have to buy her five more Burberry jackets." He muttered. "Its Burberry? Seriously? You really saved my life then, or rather my credit card," He muttered with a laugh.

Logan chuckled. "Think we should head over to Rory's?" He asked. "I feel bad waking her up, something tells me this is the first time she ever drank that much." Colin sighed.

"I think she'll be up." Logan muttered with a smile. "Lets hope so; you stand in front of me when she opens the door so you get the full wrath okay." Colin smirked.

"Is that any way to talk to a guy who just saved you hundreds of dollars?" He asked in fake hurt. "Yeah your right, why don't we just use the key card Finn made and pop in and yell surprise." Colin suggested fingering the plastic card he took from Finn's room. He set the card on the table and pushed it towards Logan.

"Well I don't know about the yelling part but the key card part is pretty smart." He smirked as he sipped his coffee. "I wonder what her hung over face will look like" Colin laughed. "Something tells me it'll be just as beautiful as always." Logan smiled down into his mug.

"Whoa." Colin muttered. Logan turned his head and gave him a questioning look. "What?" He asked with a laugh. "What's with the goony eyed look?" A smile broke its way onto his friend's face. Logan glanced to the side and quickly raised his drink back to his lips, trying to hide his smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about" He muttered against the ceramic. "Riiiggght." Colin smirked as Logan took another long sip of his coffee finishing it off before he placed it in the sink.

"Lets go, Steph probably already has breakfast." He muttered and grabbed the key card before quickly walking out the door. Colin chuckled and followed after the blond. Steph was right; you never realized how much she grew on you.

000

To their surprise Rory opened the door on their first knock. She was wrapped in a fluffy white bathrobe and her hair was still dripping wet. All of her make up was off and she had dark circles under her drooping tired eyes.

"How was your night?" Logan asked teasingly. "Great" She grumbled and turned heading directly for the coffee. "Does anybody know where I can get a order of four tacos, a burrito, and some seasoned curly fries here in Thailand?" She asked.

"You've got quite the pallet." Logan teased.

"It's what my mom orders from all the ethnic fast food joints around Stars Hollow when she has a hangover. I keep telling her to order pancakes at Lukes, but usually she doesn't want him knowing she drank that much." She ranted.

"Well we don't have tacos or curly fries but Steph's ordering breakfast, plenty of pancakes and waffles. Come join us, we also have aspirin appetizers" Colin suggested.

"Seasoned." She replied and finished her mug of coffee. "What?" Colin asked. "The curly fries, they were seasoned" she explained. "After a hang over? Really?" He asked with a disgusted look. "I wouldn't question the brilliance of Lorelai Gilmore if I were you." She smirked and set her mug in the sink.

"Okay…" Colin laughed, "You coming or not kid?"

"Is there more coffee over there? Because I already went threw all off mine." She grumbled. Logan glanced from the empty coffee pot to Colin who mouthed a 'wow'

"Well?" She snapped. "Yes! Yes, there will be coffee!" Logan replied and stepped out of the way when she twisted on her heals.

"Well let's go then! Ill get dressed." She said as she made her way to the closet. "It's casual, everyone looks half dead in whatever they fell asleep in last night and we'll be lucky if Finn's dressed at all." Colin explained. "Even better, I don't think I can even walk straight yet." She groaned then quickly walked past them and out the door.

"She does look great..." Logan muttered. Colin rolled his eyes and turned, leaving the girls apartment close on the brunettes tail.

000

Rory followed the sent of blueberry waffles to the boys room. The door was left half open and Rose and Steph were already sitting at the table stuffing their faces with pancakes, while Finn leaned up against the counter downing a glass of water.

"Who's got coffee?" Rory asked as soon as she got threw the door.

"Over here" Rose called holding her mug over her head. Rory lifted the cup from her friend's thin fingers, took several long sips, then placed it back just as quickly. Rose glanced up and pouted at her empty mug before setting it back down on the table. Logan and Colin entered the room shortly after, both making themselves a plate stacked with pancakes before joining the girls at the table.

"I think I'm gonna die." Steph groaned and laid her head down against the table. "You can have some more aspirin in a couple hours" Colin promised and ran his fingers threw her messy blonde curls. "Ohh aspirin." Rory moaned. "Ill get some. Anyone else?" He glanced up and chuckled as everyone's hands went up including Steph's.

"Steph this is why I don't want you drinking alone. Not only do you get so wasted you pass out before you can make it home, you forget how much aspirin you take in the morning and end up taking more and more. You're going to kill yourself one of these days," He grumbled.

"If you're alive enough to lecture in the morning you obviously didn't drink enough to have a good time last night" She grumbled. Colin rolled his eyes and disappeared into the bathroom to find the aspirin.

"Yeah mate, lighten up. You're being a kill joy," Finn grumbled as he refilled Rose's cup with coffee. "Kill joy? Are any of you guys enjoying yourselves right now? Because I can tell you, standing here making fun of your hung over asses, I am." He declared as he returned with the bottle.

"Shut up and hit me." Rose groaned and held out her hand. Colin rolled his eyes and passed two pills to everyone, ignoring Steph when she held out her own hand.

"Fine, enjoy slowly killing yourself." He grumbled. "Come on Colin you like to have just as much fun as we do. You can't be mad." Finn whined. "Sit down, shut up, and let the pancakes and waffles soak up the alcohol rotting your insides." Colin demanded.

Finn pouted but did as he was told, taking a seat beside Rose. She giggled and ruffled his hair. "So ace, what's your first hangover feel like?" Logan smirked. "Hell." She grumbled. The group chuckled. "Yeah, it gets better" Steph sighed. "Really? Because im feeling so bad right now, its past the point where I can never imagine feeling the same ever again" She grumbled.

"That too shall pass." Colin nodded.

"I don't understand just how standing up can make your head feel lighter, like when you get a cold and you feel like your heads full of cotton, but a thousand times worse." She rambled.

They nodded in unison. "You'll get used to it, soon that'll be the part of your hangover you'll look forward to." Finn added. "Ahh really?" She gasped. "Have you thrown up yet?" Colin asked. "No." She muttered. "Good, cus some of the stuff you drank last night tastes a lot better going down than coming up" Rose informed.

"Great." Rory sighed, "I don't even know what that was too." She added with a shrug. "What?" Colin deadpanned. Steph cleared her throat and drew her fingers across her neck subtly. "What?" She echoed confused as she looked between Colin and Steph.

Then it hit her. "Ohh…" she gasped then looked back at Colin. "Sorry Colin, I didn't think." She muttered. "Its not thinking that winds girls like you up in the hospital from the Date Rape drug!" He growled. "Im sorry, next time I'll make sure I get the drinks straight from the bartender" She promised. "This was a bad idea, we shouldn't have brought you to the bar" He rambled. "Colin, every life and death party is going to have alcohol, but not every guy who offers us drinks is a bad person." Steph declared as she set her hand on his chest in efforts to calm him. "But you don't know them, guys are horrible people, back me up here Logan!" He demanded.

The blond glanced up from his plate and nodded. "Oh yeah, we're pigs" He said in mock seriousness. Colin sighed as the girls laughed. "You have to take this seriously." He whined. "Colin we will! Look just take a breath okay. We'll all be careful but you have to relax and have fun, schools starting really soon and I want you all to myself for the next week before you start cheating on me with those lawyer books again."Steph declared. He rolled his eyes and grumbled something under his breath. Steph reached behind his head and grabbed his hair forcing him to look at her. "Okay?" She repeated. "Oww okay" He winced. She pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "Okay" She said in a 'that's that' tone and let him loose.

"I wish I was still asleep." Rory groaned.

"There's nothing like being startled awake by a pounding at your door" Rose grumbled as she slumped down against the table.

"You think that's bad?" Rory gasped as she poured syrup over her pancakes at the counter. "I was woken up from my first real hangover by the shrill telephone beside my bed with a call from the front desk!" She grumbled.

Logan stiffened in his chair and stared down into his mug of coffee. A small smile spread across his lips as he felt the boys glaring at him knowingly.

"What! What did they want?" Rose asked in shock. "It was my six am wake up call! Did we ask for those? Because I don't remember ever wanting to even know there was a six in the morning." She grumbled.

"You didn't!" Colin grumbled. Rory glanced over to Colin and followed his questioning gaze to the sheepish Logan. He chuckled and fingered his glass. "Actually Ace, that was me." He confessed. He could feel himself shrink under the girl's shocked and angry glare.

"What?" Rory muttered. "It was a joke…six am wake up call? Come on that's at least a little funny…"He laughed to himself. When he realized his friends were still glaring daggers at him he quieted. "…No?" He asked.

"I can't believe you! Six in the morning!" She yelled. "Okay first of all it was ten in the morning when I called your room…" He defended. "Logan! I thought I was going to die when I woke up. I almost threw the phone across the room it hurt my head so much!" She whined.

"Im sorry it was a joke." He laughed. She let out a low scoff and grabbed the box of powdered sugar. She sprinkled some over her pancakes then turned, scoffing when an idea popped into her head.

Logan turned to look at his friends and shrugged his shoulders chuckling gently. "I was just having some f…"before he could finish a snow of white powder showered him from above. He jumped slightly in shock and held up his hands, but the damage had already been done.

He let out a breath, sending a puff of white powder from his lips. His eyes stayed closed as the powder faded in the air and his friends burst into laughter. He sighed and slightly nodded his head up and down, clumps of the sugar falling into his lap from the top of his head.

"I get the feeling you're upset." He muttered. "That was mean!" she whined with a pout but quickly smirked, "But I feel much better now." The group watched as Logan sat still and Rory picked up her plate and boldly sat next to him. She cut her pancake with her fork and smiled warmly at him as she took a bite of her pancakes and pulled the fork from between her lips. Logan finally opened his eyes and gave her a sidelong glance with a tight smile.

"You two are so cute together, to bad we got rid of the dirty sex mattress" Rose commented. Both Rory and Logan turned their heads to glare at her. "What?" She asked.

"Okay who's joining us at the beach?" Steph asked clapping her hands together to affectively change the topic. Rory winced. "Ohh Steph, that's loud." She groaned "Sorry. Are you coming? Please come, show all those boys that bikini we made you buy." Steph smirked.

"Ahh so you did get their help like I suggested Ace." He smirked turning to smile suggestively at her. "You want some syrup to go with your powdered sugar?" She asked with a glare. He chuckled but turned back in his seat, he knew better to try and call her bluff.

She turned back to her pancakes and looked to steph. "When I can feel my body again I'll go to the beach with you." She promised. "You should see the water hun it's gorgeous you can see right threw it and the sands white and soft." She smiled. "You don't have to talk it up I'll be out there." Rory sighed. "Promise?" Steph smiled giddily. "I promise." She nodded.

"You might want to put on some sun block though Casper." Rose suggested. Rory nodded. "It was on the check list." She smiled proudly. "You and your organization" Rose sighed.

"Don't mock my lists" Rory pouted. "Of course not sweetie, come on lets get changed, give the boys some time to clean up." She suggested, as she looked Logan up and down. "Wait I'm coming with." Steph said and took one last quick bite of her waffle before placing her fork back on the plate and taking off behind the girls.

"Powdered sugar?" Colin offered with a smile. Finn smirked and held out the bag for him to take. Logan narrowed his eyes and glared at his friends.

000

Rory sighed as she rubbed the sun block against her skin. "Rose will you get my back?" She called. "Sure love" Rose replied and grabbed the bottle. "You like the suit? I think it looks great on you." She smiled. "Im just not used to it…my last bathing suit was a one piece…I think I wore it in the tub with a rubber ducky." She laughed.

"Girl you have got to get more used to showing off your beautiful body!" Rose laughed and swatted her bottom. Rory squeaked and looked back laughing at her friends white handprint on her black suit. "Woops" Rose laughed and rubbed the suit trying to get rid of the sun block hand print when a quiet 'click' caught her attention. "Did you hear something?" she asked and glanced around the room.

"Ohhh I have perfect timing."

The girls turned and looked up to see Logan and Finn standing by the door. Logan's arm was twisted around his back and an innocent smile was plastered on his face.

"Logan. What do you have?" Rory asked.

"Nothing." He muttered.

"Logan" She warned.

"You're quite photogenic." He smirked.

"LOGAN!" She yelled.

They watched as he handed Finn the camera. "I love this camera." Finn groaned. "Finn!" Rory whined. "Relax you'll get used to them being pervs." Rose laughed. "I don't want to get used to them being pervs!" Rory whined.

"They're so clear and perfect!" Finn groaned as he flipped threw the shots. Logan laughed. "Its Kodak moments like these that inspired me to get the best one on the market." He smirked.

Rory whimpered. "Make them stop." Rose waved them away. "Go away boys we'll be ready in a minute." She declared. "We'll be waiting." Finn called and continued to flip threw the pictures.

"Relax, you know they wont show those to anyone." She laughed. "How can you be so calm about this?" Rory asked as she walked over to her suitcase. "I date finn. Its not the first time I've gotten my picture taken." She smirked. "He does that to you?" She asked with a giggle.

"Oh yeah, I've been ambushed in the shower, he's taken pictures of me in lingerie, relaxing in the tub, finally Steph and I just broke down and took naked pictures of ourselves and gave 'em to the boys." She smirked.

"Wow" Rory gapped. "Yup. We got em done at a place that specializes in that sort of thing, it was great Ror. You should do it!"

"Umm no" She laughed. "Yeah come on, they make you feel so good about your body, they can make wallet seized ones or blow it up so you can frame it and put it above your bed."

"Sorry Rose, I will not add a naked picture of me to the décor in our apartment, but to make it up to you I will go out in this bikini." She rambled. "Fine. I'm just saying they really, really, appreciated it." She smirked.

"Ohh geez"

000

She loved the beach. The light breeze felt wonderful on her skin and the sand was soft and smooth. She couldn't help but squish and play with it between her toes as she sat half underneath the colorful umbrella.

She was immersed in her book, every once and a while pulling up to take in Colin and Steph's calm, settled, life style as they lay contently on their beach towels facing each other, every so often closing the gap between them for a short lived yet tender kiss. She then looked to where the waves broke against the sand mirroring Rose and Finn's restless enjoyment of life as the two wrestled and splashed water at the other playfully.

Her gaze traveled around the beach to the other couples who had come out of hiding from the safety of their dark hotel rooms, venturing into the light with dark circles under their eyes and pained looks as the sun rose higher in the sky. Then there were the few who had been there since last night, having passed out into a drunken coma where they stood.

She giggled as one particular guy she'd been watching twitched in promise to soon arise. She rose her hand over her eyes to shield away the sun as he turned his head from one side to the other.

"Who are we looking at?"

She must have jumped a foot when his warm breath whispered into her ear. Her hand slammed into her chest and she gasped, turning her head quickly to stare straight ahead. He smirked, enjoying her startled expression and their sudden closeness.

"Logan. You scared me." She muttered refusing to turn her head to look him in the eye. "Anyone ever say you're a very jumpy person?" he asked. "You should see me on fourth of July, im a nut case." She rambled. "Compared to every day?" He asked with a surprised chuckle. "Did you want something?" She asked pointedly.

"Yes, I wanted to know who you were eyeing Ace. Do you know that guy?" He asked and narrowed his eyes trying to get a better look at the college guy passed out on the sand.

"He's been there since twelve when we first came out, he's moved a couple times so I think he'll wake up any minute, I just want to see his face when he realizes he's on the beach and he's going to be sun burned like a lobster." She muttered.

Logan laughed and smiled, "Sadist" He teased. "No, no." She defended but he quickly interrupted her, "You don't have to defend yourself Ace, embrace the kinkiness!" He teased, making a fist in front of her and laughing when she rolled her eyes and leaned her head back against the chair in defeat.

"Well Im glad he's not one of the guys you met at the party there Ace because around twelve thirty I put a dollar and forty five cents in coins on his chest."

"You didn't!" She gasped.

"I put a nickel on his forehead." He added then chuckled at her shocked face. "Poor guy" She muttered. "Poor guy? A few seconds ago you were watching, waiting until he woke up from his black out and now it's poor guy?" He laughed.

"I was just watching you're purposely torturing the guy!" She declared.

"Look he's waking up!" He pointed over to the man. Rory immediately turned and stared intently as he blinked his eyes open. He gave a pained groan before letting his hand fall to his forehead. He let out a sharp cry as he touched the burning nickel and immediately sat up, forcing another pain filled cry from the badly burned frat boy. "Aww" Rory pouted as he cringed, it looked painful even from far away.

"Who put coins on me!" He yelled to no one in particular as the change slid off of his torso and the white circles shown clearly in his red burned skin.

Rory bit into her lip to keep from laughing, but Logan had no problem reveling in the boy's pain. He rolled onto his back, laughing hysterically. "Logan shut up!" She whispered harshly and lightly smacked him.

"Come on Ace, You have to admit that was pretty funny," He said threw his laughter. "Bad, bad, person" She scolded with a giggle. He laughed and forced himself to sit back upright. The brunette grumbled and winced painfully as he walked right by them.

"Wow. Tough luck man. Children these days" Logan said sympathetically. The fellow life and death brigadier grunted in reply before storming back to his hotel.

"You are a child!" Rory laughed. "You got to have some fun on these things Ace. Have you even gotten in the water yet?" He asked. "No, Kafka and I are fine right here thank you." She muttered and drummed her fingernails on the cover of her book.

"Aww come on, the waters great you'll love it." He smirked as he stood up. "No, really, I'm okay here…I like the breeze and the dry clothing…" She muttered watching as he shook his head, stood, then held out his arms to her.

"Logan I…" She muttered only to gasp as she was lifted from the chair. "Logan!" She gasped as he leaned her against his chest. Her mouth hung open to protest even though nothing came out, he had one arm under her back, and the other under her knees.

"There's no way im gonna let you come home just to dive right back into those books and be able to say you never experienced the water hitting your shins as the sand engulfed your feet. When you sink into the sand you're forced you to stop and taken in your beautiful surroundings. Come on Ace. Look around, look at the horizon, at the blue water, take in each sunrise and sunset just as you watched your friends a moment ago." He declared, stopping as he wadded into the water to his upper thighs.

She glanced around noticing how the water surrounded them on all sides.

"You can say we play around, goof off to much on these trips, that we should be working hard and tunnel visioning our way to our careers, but that's not actually living Ace. The members of this group, they all have something big, prearranged; an ordained life ready to kick in the second they graduate. We're forced to take control immediately, while others get to find their own way threw life and accomplish what they dream of. What upsets me the most is people who have the gift of this freedom, the life that we so want, and yet they don't live it. Life is short, you only have so long to have these experiences Ace, weather you die or, I don't know, are forced into owning and managing thirteen companies just because of your last name. So you can hit the books twenty-four seven, or you can come out here, smell the salty ocean and watch the sunset with friends and the people you love. What's it gonna be?"

She stared up into his eyes. How did she never notice how expressive his eyes were? He met her gaze then raised his eyebrows awaiting her answer. He smiled warmly as he felt her fingers brush against the back of his neck. His eyes fell closed as her finger nails racked threw his short blond locks scratching soothingly against his scalp.

His eyes popped open as she let out a playful giggle. He gave her a confused look as she continued to brush threw his hair. "You still have powdered sugar in your hair." She laughed.

His eyes slowly clothed again as he let out a sigh. She giggled but her enjoyment was short lived. He opened his eyes in a narrow slit and gave her that tight smile. She glanced up into his eyes and bit down on her nail giving him an innocent childlike smile.

"Logan?" She muttered "That look worries me…Lo…" Suddenly his arms went out from underneath her; she let out a loud yelp before hitting the water. She came up sputtering, her arms flailing as she tried to steady herself against the pull of the waves.

"Oh you're dead!" She yelled. She watched as he laughed and dove into the water swimming underneath it in effort to escape her. She pushed herself up, trying her best to run after him. She groaned as her dress she had worn over her suit dragged against the water and clung around her legs making her trip. She let out a low grunt and made a snap decision.

Logan twisted in the water giving one last push with his arms as he brought himself back up to the surface. He let out the breath he had been holding and wiped the excess water from his eyes. He laughed as he glanced around, ready for Rory to pounce him in revenge.

He looked around but she was nowhere to be found. Had she gone back to the shore? The only person in the water with him was a girl bending over and fishing threw the water. She crossed her arms in front of her and gripped the edge of her clothing, pulling it from her legs and stomach in one swift motion. Water droplets flew from the soaking wet clothing as she lifted it over her head. He tilted his head to the side and stared.

He let out a low whistle at the sight of her bikini top lifting so much that the beginning curves of her breasts peeked out when she brought her arms over her head. He felt as if he had died and gone to heaven. The girl tossed the cloth to the shore and turned to glare at him. Wait, that was ACE!

He watched as she neared him, he could tell she looked annoyed but he didn't bother trying to escape her again, he could barely even move. She stopped three feet away from him; her angry look turned into a smile as she looked down at him.

"What's the matter Logan?" She asked looking down at herself. "Like what you see?" She asked running her hands down her hips. He smirked. He definitely did. He made a mental note to thank Steph and Rose for taking her to get a suit. It hugged her curves perfectly in a modest yet extremely sexy way. The top had strings that tied around her neck and back with two triangles, which pushed her chest together. The bottom fit her like boyshort panties would. He never loved the invention of the bikini more than he did now.

"That was a very bond girl moment Ace. It didn't even click in my brain that it was you until I saw that face." He smirked. "This face?" She asked with a cute pout. He smirked. "Yeah, that face" He muttered. She laughed and bent down, splashing water at him. He held up his hand to block the water from his face. He leaned back on one arm and smiled up at her.

"I told you you'd enjoy the water ace" He smirked. She smiled back at him. "It feels great"

000

"Sooo!" Steph squealed as she slammed the door of the hotel behind her. "What?" Rory asked in shock as her friend ran to her. She had left the beach to make lunch for everyone at the hotel after her swim with Logan and it had taken Steph a mere five minutes to run after her to get the dish.

"Soo what happened with you guys when you got in the water? I saw the way he looked at you when you pulled your clothes off right there in the water, very hot move by the way, you should have seen his face." She laughed.

Rory chuckled and turned back to the watermelon she was cutting up. "Please, he was just joking around with me. He was the one who dropped me in the water in the first place." She grumbled.

"What happened before that?" She asked as she popped a slice of watermelon into her mouth. "What do you mean?" She asked. "When he carried you to the water, you two stopped and talked before he put you down." Steph explained. "First of all he dropped me right into the water, not 'put me down'" She grumbled. "Whatever the point is you two stared into each others eyes for a moment like nothing could break your gaze…then all of a sudden after you felt up his hair…" "Felt up his hair?" She echoed with a questioning look.

"WAIT!" A loud yell was heard from the doorway. Rory jumped and set down the knife; she learned the hard way not to handle knives when people were popping up out of nowhere. "Wait I want to hear everything!" Rose yelled as she came scampering into the room, dripping water all over the floor from her wet bikini.

"Oh my god is everything we do under your watchful eye? Logan and I aren't even interested in each other" "Lie" they interrupted in unison. Rory sighed and continued, "So why are you guys making tiny things such big deals." She asked.

"They are big deals! You might not want to see it, but you haven't known Logan as long as we have. That look he gave you…I've never seen him look into anyone's eyes like that" Steph muttered.

"So your going to base how he feels just off one look?" She asked with a laugh. "It's not just one look Rory!" Rose challenged. "Look, I've decided to have some fun this trip. Life isn't just about books," She muttered as she continued to chop up the fruit.

Steph and Rose met each others confused gaze then turned back to Rory. "Whoa where did that come from?" Rose asked. Rory sighed and continued, "Im going to explore my options. I met this guy at the bar last night, his names James, and lets not forget about Van from the plane. At the next party I'm going to find one of the guys and get to know them. It's time I look past 'the mighty Huntzberger' and find someone who would be with me, and only me." She declared.

"Rory…you're really willing to date all these guys?" Rose asked. "Im not committing to dating all of them, im just saying I've got options, and im leaving them open" She declared

Her friends locked eyes before shrugging it off." Why are you making this, you don't even like fruit" Rose pointed out as she stole two pieces from the large bowl. "I know. I choose this because I can't screw it up." She muttered. "I thought Logan taught you how to cook." Steph muttered. "Oh yes, do you remember how that ended? I came home wearing an apron with a half naked woman on it and a gashed finger, and because of said incident we ended up burning the dish and ordering massive amounts of take out."

"Maybe that's what you should do for the bond fire tonight" Steph suggested. "Bond fire?" Rory echoed and glanced up at them. "Yup, remember beach bum night? You can wear whatever your most comfortable in, but I feel we should warn you sometimes that means naked Finn." Steph sighed. Rory shook her head and looked to Rose, "That doesn't bother you?" She asked with a laugh.

"You get used to it. I mean I went into this crazy relationship knowing he was a heavy drinker and thus a stripper but that's just what makes Finn…Finn." Rose smiled.

"Aww you really fell for him didn't you" Rory teased. "Well he spent years chasing me, starting back in high school even, and that was fun for awhile and then all of a sudden three years and twelve shots later we were making out in the coat closet, it was love at first trip-over-a-pair-of-prada-shoes" Rose reminisced.

She opened her eyes and her face fell when she saw her two friends staring at her blankly. "What a wonderful story." Rory smirked. "Well its better than Steph and Colins." Rose grumbled and playfully smacked the blonde's arm.

"Ahh enough about that already I've already gotten a lecture of Colin about drinking like if he was my father." Steph groaned.

"If he were your father you'd be sitting on his lap and pouting until he handed over his black card." Rose declared.

"Wait, don't you do that now?" Rory jumped in with a playful smirk. "Shut up!" Steph whined and tried to hold back her laughter. "Have you asked him for that pony yet?" Rose taunted. "If he says no, just pretend to cry and then throw a tantrum." Rory laughed. "You guys are mean" She pouted and buried her head in her arms.

Their laughter was interrupted when the door opened and the boys walked threw. "What's going on?" Logan asked as he walked into the kitchen and to the mini fridge. He grabbed three bottles and handed Colin and Finn one before closing it again.

"They're picking on me." Steph pouted in a child like voice. Rory laughed as Rose coughed, "tattle tail" none to subtly. Steph gasped in fake hurt and smacked Rose's arm. Rose gasped and returned her swat back until they were both blindly waving their arms and hitting each other.

"Is anyone going to stop them?" Rory asked after a minute of the girls fighting. "Stop them? Are you kidding? Let's throw food on them" Finn suggested as he took the seat Rose had vacated at the kitchen counter. By this time they had escalated to rolling around on the ground and sissy fighting, She knew as much as the guys were enjoying them rolling around together she had to stop them sooner of later.

Rory rolled her eyes as the guys laughed and Colin opened the fridge in search for anything they could coat the girls with. She set her knife down and wiped her hands off on a towel before tossing it in the sink and rounding the counter.

Logan watched in aww as she approached the two girls and leaned down, grabbing both by an ear. "OWW!" they yelled in unison. He smirked and sipped his beer as the two instantly stopped hitting each other and stilled in hopes of her letting them loose.

"Both of you need to calm down," She said softly.

"That really hurts!" Steph pouted in a whimper. "Don't whine," Rory admonished. "Yeah baby!" Rose grumbled then gasped as Rory pulled on her ear again. "Ahh…Oww!" she gasped in pain. "Now who's the baby!" Steph grumbled. "Hey! Enough." She said in a harsh whisper. "Now are you going to behave like adults?" She asked. "Yes" They said quietly in the small defeated voice of a child who had just been punished. "Alright then, I'm going to let you go." She said and slowly let her grip loose. Their hands went straight to rub their red ears while Rory set her hands on the back of their heads.

"Play nice now." She muttered before standing back up straight and walking back to the kitchen sink. "Wow Ace. You may not have the domestic skills of a wife but you sure can parent." He laughed. Rose quickly took a seat on Finn's lap while Steph leaned up against Colin's side until he took her into his arms. He laughed and kissed her temple. "So you come running to us when mommy punishes you?" He laughed in a teasing voice. Steph pouted and leaned further back into him giving Rory a weary look.

Logan smiled and took another long sip of his beer. She never looked more like a mother. Standing there cutting up fruit for their dinner, fruit that she wouldn't even eat. All she needed was an apron, a pie cooling on the windowsill, and some more cooking lessons and she'd be the model wife.

"What are you staring at?"

It took him awhile to figure out she was talking to him. He shook his head and smiled. "Nothing Ace. Nothing at all." He muttered and leaned over her cutting board to steal a few strawberries. He gasped as a sharp slap resounded on his wrist. He brought his fingers to his mouth and licked them staring into her eyes as she held up a wooden spoon.

"Wait for dinner" She muttered. He smiled as his eyes locked with her teasing baby blue orbs. Her face held seriousness but her eyes gave her teasing away. He just couldn't bring himself to look away.

"Wow even Logan's getting it." Colin's voice broke their mutual silence. "Yeah, I can't believe that you and I are the good kids" Finn smirked. Rory tore her eyes away and looked back down to the cutting board. She grabbed another strawberry and cut off the green stem.

Logan looked her up and down as he slowly stepped closer to her. She resisted the urge to shiver as his warmth enveloped her from behind. She shook her head and tried to focus on what Colin and Finn were talking about. Something about gold stars and only them getting dessert… She took in a sharp breath when she felt his warm breath on her neck.

Her body locked as she once again felt him press closer to her. She could feel his damp bathing suit against the outside of her thigh. She sucked in a breath as his hand grazed her upper arm. She watched it slide past her and grab the sponge on the other side of the sink before pulling back. He turned to face the sink and turned on the water, wetting the yellow square before grabbing a dirty pan waiting to be washed.

She let loose the breath she had been holding in her chest and chuckled nervously to herself. What was she thinking? She was keeping her options open, not tensing up at the mere though of Logan touching her! She let out another sigh that blew her bangs slightly off of her forehead.

"Rory are you okay?" Colin asked as he lowered his head in effort to see her face. She looked up and smiled. "Im fine. Im cutting fruit." She declared. "Yes, yes you are" He muttered and chuckled. "Looked like we lost you for a second there" He teased. "Sorry, I was listening go ahead." She said looking up at him as she continued cutting.

"Whoa Ace remember what happened last time you weren't looking at what you were doing?" Logan chided as he grasped her hand in his, moving it quickly before she brought the small knife down. She blinked blankly and looked down from her hand in his to the knife.

"Oh yeah," She muttered and quickly ripped her hand from his. "I'll pay attention to what im doing" She declared and grabbed yet another strawberry. Logan pouted slightly when she immediately pulled her hand from his. He enjoyed the feeling of her soft delicate fingers laced with his and her reaction to his touch made him sad for some reason.

"What happened last time Love?" Finn asked as he bounced Rose up and down on his lap. She rested her head back against his shoulder and answered for her. "She cut her hand while she was talking to Logan on their date" She muttered.

"It wasn't a date!" The two grunted in unison. The room fell silent after their outburst. Rory set the knife down and stood silent, what was she going to do?

She glanced around and noted the near empty ice bucket. That was her out. "I'm going to get ice." She stated in a chipper tone, she grabbed the bucket and as quickly as she could walked out of the room.

When they heard the door soundly shut Finn let out an exasperated breath. "Wow that was awkward." He muttered. Logan sighed and set down the pan and sponge. He glanced up and met Steph and Colin's awaiting gaze.

"Don't look at me like that it wasn't a date." He muttered.

"Is he in denial?" Steph asked looking up at Colin as if Logan wasn't even there. "I don't know, seems like it." He muttered looking down into her eyes.

"I am not in denial!" Logan laughed. "Are you denying being in denial?" Rose asked. "Sounds like denial to me" Steph smirked. "I think they've got you beat Mate" Finn added. Logan sighed and shook his head from side to side. He'd never win.

000

Rory took a deep breath as she narrowed her eyes trying to adjust to the dimming light. She had found a secluded spot on a large tree far enough from the craziness that she could read peacefully, but could still join the party whenever she wanted. It really was beautiful, the sun had fallen and they had lit dozens of bon fires, each had four wooden logs squaring them off for people to sit on. Sticks were laid out for roasting marshmallows and of course there was a table filled with little food, and a lot of alcohol. Women were wearing anything from summer dresses to as little as a bikini dancing around the fires and drunkenly singing out of tune to any song they could think up.

"Hey loner"

She glanced up and smiled as she saw Van walking up to her. He carried a candle for light and sat down on the fallen tree next to her. "You don't like the festivities?" He questioned and placed the candle down next to her so she could read better.

She shook her head and smiled, "No, I'm having fun." She answered. "Fun? All by yourself?" He asked turning so he could look into her eyes. "I've got my book." She smiled and held up her hard cover. "Do you take a book with you everywhere?" He asked with a laugh. "Yes" She answered casually. She stared at him blankly as his smile grew from ear to ear.

"What?" She asked and laughed gently at his smiling face. "You are so cute" He muttered. "Are you sure that's not just shock your feeling from learning there's a girl in the Life and Death Brigade that actually reads?" She asked with a teasing smile.

"I'm pretty sure its not shock, in fact that's something that really attracts me to you. You're different Rory, I could tell from the moment I saw you on the plane. You were reading this book threw all the music and laughter. Your face would be serious one moment, then you'd smile and nod, not once bringing your eyes off the page." He smirked. Rory stared into his eyes; she leaned back as he moved closer and closer to her. "I'm used to reading in noisy places, I used to duck out of parties just to find a place to read."

"Used to?" He laughed and glanced around. She chuckled nervously and closed her book. "I guess I still have the tendency to find my own little corner." She muttered. "I like it, secluded, dark." He muttered and raised his eyebrows comically. Rory laughed, "Makes reading hard" She replied. "I bet, but you know what its good for?" He asked leaning towards her. "What's that?" She asked tilting her head to the side as he neared. Her lips parted as he whispered against her,

"This."

Within seconds his lips met hers. Her eyes fluttered closed at the feeling. When he gently nipped on her lips she swore she had seen his brown hair flash blond, brown eyes staring at her instead of his blue orbs. She pulled back and took a deep breath, narrowing her eyes to focus on his features in the dim light.

"Something wrong?" He asked. "Ah…no. Im fine." She stuttered.

000

Logan downed his sixth, whatever was in the red plastic cups, and laughed as Finn stripped from his shirt. Thankfully he still had his pants on but others were already putting their space between themselves and the Australian.

He tossed his cup into one of the trash bags at the side of the log he sat on and smiled as Rose wobbled over to him, plopping herself down on his lap. "How are you doing Rose?" He asked with a slight laugh. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she leaned her head down on his shoulder.

"I'm drunk!" She giggled. "The best way to cure a hangover is to get drunk all over again." He teased. "Here Here!" Rose yelled happily as she leaned backwards and kicked her legs up and down, her arms swinging randomly over her head.

Logan gasped and slipped his arm further up her back to support her as she hung loosely over his lap. He pulled her back up and laughed as her arms fell back around his neck. She giggled as she pressed multiple kisses to his cheek.

"You're boyfriend is loosing his clothes Rosie" He informed. She laughed and pressed her hand to his cheek forcing him to stay with her as she continued to kiss him. "I know. I put fifty bucks on him being stark naked by eleven thirty, you want in?" She asked.

He laughed and patted her thigh. "No I don't want in" He rolled his eyes and hugged her tightly. "It's getting dark have you seen Ace lately?" He asked. "Ummm no, Rory reads cus she smart. Went down a little to do Kafka." She rambled drunkenly. "She's doing Kafka hu? Well isn't that just like our Rory" He laughed. Rose giggled and leaned back into his shoulder. He couldn't help but over hear two guys conversation as they joined the bon fire, sitting down on the log to their left.

"Hey did you hear about Van," The raven-haired boy laughed as he slapped his buddy's shoulder. He recognized them from the plane ride; they were the two he picked up in the hummer along with Van.

"What? Is he already passed out? What a light weight, the nights still young," His friend mocked. "Naw man, he only had like two beers, said he was going for that new girl. Said she was the type to like a guy better sober. When he said that I was sure she was just some tight ass, but word is they're getting down and dirty down the beach somewhere." He laughed.

Logan's jaw immediately clenched. They were talking about Rory. Ace was having sex on the beach with some guy she met two days ago. His grip tightened on the girl's waist and Rose blinked blankly.

"They have sex on the beach? Where! I only found Rum and Gin!" She gasped. "They're not talking about the drink Rose." He grumbled.

"Oh. Wow. Kinky." She muttered. Logan scoffed and stood gasping as Rose tumbled off his lap and into the sand.

"Oops, Rose you okay? Im so sorry" He laughed gently as he helped her stand. She only nodded her head then wrapped her arms around him to keep herself vertical. "You're not going to do anything stupid are you?" She asked. "Me. Stupid? Please." He fake laughed and untangled her arms from him.

"Go find your boyfriend, looks like your about to loose that bet of yours." He muttered pointing behind her to Finn who had now shed his pants as well. Rose gasped and turned glaring at him. "Finn!" She whined and stumbled towards him. Logan immediately turned and sniffed out the bar. There was no way he could get threw the rest of tonight without a near lethal dose of alcohol in his system.

Grabbing a red plastic cup he stopped at the closest keg and filled his cup to the brim. He lifted it to his lips and began chugging hoping to drown the feeling in his stomach as he thought about them having sex right down the beach. He opened his eyes and swiveled slightly on his feet before grabbing the nozzle and refilling every inch he just drank.

He jumped as a hand pressed against his shoulder then fell to his lower back. "Logan, its good to see you in the spirit of things." Amy smirked. He glanced around, "Oh I'm definitely in the spirit to drink." He grumbled. "Hmm, you sound upset about something." She pouted. "Why don't we go back to your place and talk," She suggested. He narrowed his eyes at her suggestion; it was laced with innuendo and lust.

"You know what; yeah, lets go." He said letting the nozzle drop from his hand. He wrapped his arm around the blonde's shoulders and took a big gulp of his drink. If she was going to have a good time, why should that put him down? 'Que sera sera right?'

StopDropNRoll

Im sorry you're right, his name is James I was deciding which to go with and I must have missed it once or twice when I was reading it over. Hopefully I haven't done that again. Review, but don't be too mad at me.


	10. Chapter 10 Jealousy Rears its Ugly Head

CHAPTER 10

Jealousy Rears its Ugly Head.

Rory sat in the breakfast lounge waiting on her friends. She decided to pick up a magazine while she was waiting. She knew Rose would definitely be late with Finn since he soaked up most of the alcohol at the party like a sponge, but Steph and Colin had promised to meet her in five minutes. Logan had disappeared into the night and they were all wondering if he had just wandered down the beach or had actually gotten himself lost. Finn muttered something about eyebrows before completely passing out in Colin's arms.

"Morning!" Steph cheered as she slipped into the other side of the booth. "Ahh" She winced and squeezed her eyes shut. "Ohh what did I do?" Steph pouted as Colin sat beside her. "You spoke in a normal volume," She muttered. "Sorry" Steph laughed. Rory whimpered and glanced up to see Rose slowly walking towards them under Finns dead weight.

She patted the back of Finns head in a comforting gesture as he leaned into her chest. "Somebody turn off that light!" He whined. "That's the sun baby," Rose cooed as she led him to the booth.

"You drank again last night, I'm surprised after what you said about your hangover." Colin chuckled, choosing to ignore Finn's pained groans. "Well initially I wasn't going to, I went down the beach and I stopped to read for awhile," She answered.

"Yeah tell us about that, I heard you had a visitor" Rose smiled when she finally got Finn to sit down in the booth next to Rory. "I did. Van found me. He brought me a candle so I could read. We talked for a couple minutes then; he kissed me." She muttered. Colin's eyes slowly fell shut. He knew this would happen sooner or later. Logan was going to go crazy, or worse, even deeper into denial.

"He kissed you!" Steph squeaked in a giddy voice. Rory gasped and brought her hand to her forehead. "God Steph" She grumbled. "Sorry." She muttered. "He kissed you?" She repeated in a deep voice. "Yeah he kissed me." She echoed.

"What did you do?" Rose asked leaning over Finn's slouching half dead body to see Rory. "At first I let him. It was nice you know."

"Okay, are you going to get all gushy on us? Should I come back later?" Colin asked. He hoped the teasing would mask how he was really serious. He couldn't sit here and listen to her talk about Van.

"No, its not going to get gushy, I stopped him." She replied. "What!" Rose and Steph gasped. Colin inwardly jumped with joy.

"I don't know. It's just it was like he was another person. I only spent half an hour with him on the plane. Sure it was fun talking to him, but I don't know there was just nothing behind it." She muttered. "That's no fun." Rose pouted. "Well if was your first kiss, it'll get better" Steph encouraged. "Steph if she doesn't like him she doesn't like him." Colin declared. She turned to stare at him and raised an eyebrow. "Come on Colin, She said she likes him she just didn't feel anything behind their kisses yet." She shot.

"Kiss." He clarified sharply.

Rory watched as the two dueled silently with each other now staring punishingly at one another. "In any case" Rory interrupted forcing them to look back to her. "He understood completely and went back to the party" She finished.

"You told him that you didn't feel anything when he kissed you?" Rose asked in amazement. "No, I told him it was moving to fast." Rory muttered and bit into her bottom lip.

"Well then you know he's going to continue perusing you." Steph declared. "Yeah I know. Im not sure what to do" She sighed. "Tell him you don't want to be with him." Colin shot. She sat up and stared, surprised by his brazenness.

"I will, I just don't know how to go about it." She muttered. "Straight forward." He answered immediately. "Colin stop snipping at her." Steph chided and slapped his arm lightly. "Im giving her advice." He declared looking her in the eyes. "Look Ror--" He turned to look back at Rory, but stopped in mid word as he saw the shocked, hurt, look on her face.

He narrowed his eyes and turned to see Logan walking down the line of tables, one of the blonde girls he'd been entertaining himself with on his arm. He let out an exasperated breath and turned back around. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples in hopes to cure the booming pain he suddenly felt in his head. This was going to be bad.

"Rory you want to…" He began but she instantly shot him down with a sharp. "No"

"Okay." He muttered just as quickly and stared down at the table. "Morning everyone." Logan smirked, the cockiness in his voice evident. "Everyone this is Amy, Amy, everyone" He introduced.

"Hey" They muttered in unison. Logan smirked as he met Rory's eyes. She let out a breath and picked up her Cosmo, flipping harshly threw the pages.

"Oh boy" Steph muttered as Logan sat down, and the perky blonde sat beside him, her hand instantly falling to his knee. "So last night was fun." He stated. Rory slightly scoffed and turned the page.

"It was, and you boys are going to just love the theme today." Amy smiled and dragged her hand up his thigh. Her eyes left Logan and she turned to face forward. "You're the new girl right?" She asked with a bubblely smile across the table. Rory leaned the magazine down slightly and curtly nodded.

"Rory." She introduced.

"What's a Rory?" Amy asked a confused look on her face. Logan chuckled as her magazine smacked down onto the table and Rory glared up at her. "Whoa, put down the claws Ace. She's just teasing." Logan wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled the girl close. Amy, confused, smiled and leaned over placing a kiss to his cheek.

"Right. We should order." Rory muttered. "Oh I've got it." Amy smiled and quickly held up a hand, snapping her fingers continuously at a young man in an apron.

Rory gapped, her eyes darting to Coin and the girls. "Ill have a unsweet tea, coffee for you Logan?" She asked turning to face him. "Yes please." He answered. "And you guys?" She asked looking back at everyone at the table.

"Coffee for us." Steph said pointing towards herself and Colin. "Gin!" Finn groaned as the waiter glanced in his direction. "He'll have coffee Ill just have some water" Rose quickly told the waiter.

"And you honey?" Amy asked looking over to Rory's agitated face. "Ro-ry" she sounded out.

Amy narrowed her eyes and turned back to Logan. "Why does she keep making that sound?" She asked quietly and glanced sidelong to he brunette across the table.

"Coffee, I'm gonna need a double shot." Rory grumbled to the waiter threw Logan's chuckles and whispers. "Ill be right back." The boy replied quickly and set off towards the kitchen.

Lifting her magazine, she held it so it conveniently covered the sight of the two blonde's giggles and smooches.

"So have they told you the next theme?" Amy asked. When no one responded she felt a tap on the glossy cover. She slowly set it down and leaned back as she saw Amy's face right behind her magazine. She raised an eyebrow and looked back to see she was leaning right over the table Logan's fingers looped in the belt buckle of her jeans as if to pull her back just incase she pounced.

"Are you always this grumpy?" She asked with a mocking pout.

"Are you always this peppy?" She shot back dryly. Amy smiled giddily and responded, "Hola girl"

"As in on top of the dash board?" Rory questioned with a raised eyebrow. "That's right. We're meeting the guys at the party later. Are you ready to shake those hips?" She questioned. "Are you ready to loose those…" Rory began then was interrupted when Logan pulled on Amy's jeans, sending her back in her seat safe and secure by his side. He gave her a warning look, which she challenged with a look of her own.

Amy glanced between the two and gave a pout. "What's going on?" She asked with a whine. The table fell silent, causing her to pout once again when they ignored her.

"So I hear you're a Gilmore and a Hayden." Amy switched topics. She watched as Rory nodded. "That's right," She grumbled. "Is that how you got into Yale?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

Colin cleared his throat and sent a glare to Logan. There was no way Logan couldn't see this was bothering her.

"Rory got into Yale by working her ass off" Steph answered for the seething brunette. "Well I assumed she worked, story has it her mother left society to slum it in a small town." Amy looked to Steph and smiled. "My mother did leave society. I grew up in Stars Hollow. She owns and manages the Dragonfly Inn there." Rory declared, shifting up in her seat her shoulders locked in a defensive pose.

"Why would you choose to work instead of just use your lineage and connections to get what you want. It's a lot easier."

"My mom did what she thought was right for me and herself. She worked as a maid and we lived in a shed when I was a baby before becoming manager of the Independence Inn, then we bought a house and soon her own Inn. She worked hard for everything she has and she raised me in the same fork fed lifestyle, it made me a better person." She glared softly as she explained her life.

The blonde stared at her silently for a moment before gasping, "You lived in a shed?"

Rory glared and moved to open her mouth, but before she could get anything out the boy appeared at the end of the table and set her coffee in front of her. 'Finally sanity' she thought as she brought the hot liquid to her lips.

"Ahh this is not what I ordered!" Amy declared with a twisted face. She set the drink back down and pushed it towards the boy. "Didn't you ask for unsweet tea?" He asked with a confused look.

"Yes. I did." She declared. He stared at her for a moment unsure of what to do. She pushed it further towards him. "Why are you just standing there? Get me my unsweet tea!" She growled.

Even Logan raised his eyebrows at that one. The boy jumped in surprise but quickly took the rejected glass and disappeared back behind the double doors.

"Kids these days, no work ethic!" She grumbled as she turned back to the table. "Right." Rory muttered as she lifted her cup to her lips. Her eyes closed and she let out a pleased moan as the coffee filled her mouth.

Logan glanced over his own cup when he heard her moans. The way her long black eyelashes fluttered against her skin, her cup rested against her full bottom lip, as she took in a long soothing breath, happy to even have the smell of coffee near by. She lifted the cup once again and leaned her head back, greedily taking the steaming liquid in her lips and swallowing with another pleasureful grown. The sight was enough to make him jump her from across the table. He took in a sharp breath himself when a hand cupped him threw his pants. He turned slightly to see Amy smirking, she leaned into his ear and whispered, "Horny for me already big boy?" she asked seductively. He let out a small scoff; happy she didn't catch it between her kisses. He turned his head and gave her a quick peck hoping to keep her at bay for the time being. He didn't want her hanging all over him all day.

Already she was feeling better, awake enough to mock the wannabe cheerleader, Rory set her near empty cup down and looked to Steph and Colin in front of her. Steph mouthed an, 'im sorry' to her. She shrugged and rolled her eyes gently. She met their eyes and gave a mischievous smile. Colin cleared his throat once again, this time trying to keep Rory from going over board. She picked up the Cosmo and flipped to a section in the middle. Her eyes roamed over the page before stopping instantly on one quote. Her lips turned up in a smile.

"Hey Amy." She said in a bittersweet voice. She watched as Amy tore her eyes from Logan's face and gave her attention to her. "Did you know a tablespoon of sperm is five whole calories?" She asked, her eyes twinkling with mirth. Logan's eyes narrowed from behind his mug. He sipped his coffee and tried to shake the statement out of his head.

"Damn! Now I can't have my cookie later!" The blonde exclaimed in a pout. Logan instantly spit his coffee back into his mug, while the rest of the table burst out into laughter.

Rory bit the inside of her cheek and met Logan's embarrassed, slightly blushing face, which quickly turned into a pointed, angry glare. She lifted her coffee mug and tipped it off to him before taking a sip.

"Touché Ace" He grumbled. She glared at him before setting her mug down and looking to Rose and Finn. "I'm going to go back to the room," She declared. Rose nodded and pushed Finn out of the booth so they could get out. He whined but stumbled up drunkenly.

"I'll come too, get you fitted for your costume" Rose suggested. "Steph why don't you go along with them." Colin suggested nudging her to stand as well. She understood he wanted to talk to Logan alone. Try to figure out why he pulled this.

"Ill come to!" Amy squeaked happily standing and looping her arm with Rory with an excited bounce. "Stop bouncing Tammy Faye Bakker Im trying to walk here" Rory grumbled. Logan let out a quiet laugh as the girls walked to the elevators.

"What the hell was that!" Colin half yelled. He looked up and stared into his friend's angry eyes. "What?" He asked. "That! You slept with her last night and are now parading her in front of Rory! I thought you weren't going to treat her this way!" He scolded.

"Well it shouldn't matter, because last night she proved she doesn't want me okay!" He declared harshly. "What do you mean?" Colin asked. "Some guy was talking about how her and Van were having sex just down the beach from the party! Does that show you how much she cares about how I feel?" He asked.

"You jack ass." Colin grumbled. "Excuse me?" Logan gapped.

"I can't believe you just screwed up any chance you had with her over some drunks gossip! All they did was kiss, once, and then she stopped him!" He explained. "How do you know?" He asked stealing Finn's coffee and taking a sip.

"She told us about what happened when we first got here. Im guessing you were still in bed with the Oley girl." He shot.

He knew it had finally hit Logan when his face fell and his fingers ran threw his unruly hair. "She said she didn't feel anything for him and just didn't know a way to let him down easy. Does that sound like a girl who will forgive you for sleeping with someone just to spite her?" Colin snapped.

Logan leaned over the table and set his head in his hands. "What am I going to do?" He asked. "I don't know, but you better fix it fast unless you want a mass murder on your hands" He demanded.

"Murder?" Logan asked, glancing up with a confused look.

"Amy just left with Rory and the girls. And even though out numbered; im pretty sure she'll will kick Amy's ass if she asks 'what's a Rory' one more time."

000

Rory winced as Rose tied the strings to her top tightly around her. "I have a new appreciation for the cotton bra." She grumbled as she set her hands on the hard shells covering her breasts.

"The natives of Thailand are offended." Steph pouted. "Look around Steph, do you see anyone in grass skirts and coconut bras?" Rory asked with a laugh. "Yes, I see three beautiful women, and one relatively intelligent arm candy all dressed as hula dancers." She smirked.

As if she had been introduced, Amy sprung out of the bathroom in a grass skirt and coconut bra. "TaDa! What do you think?" She asked. "I think you should be on the hood of a car" Steph smiled.

"Or maybe under one" Rory grumbled under her breath. Rose immediately pulled the strings on her back forcing Rory slightly backwards as it pulled tightly on her chest.

"Oww" She whined and set her hands back on the rock hard bra. She glared at Rose who shook her finger punishingly in her face. "How do you guys take this? Do you shove a shirt in your purse so you can change later?" She asked.

"We don't bring purses. People get to drunk to remember to keep an eye on them, thinks get stolen, the thing goes missing, there's girls bitching around everywhere the next day trying to find them, it's just a bad idea." Steph explained.

"So what? You just endure this pain all night?" Rory gapped. There was no way she'd make it. It was already starting to hurt her. "No, that's when you find a beautiful boy willing to help you out of it." Steph declared with a laugh. "Great." Rory sighed and let her hands fall to her sides.

"Why not Van? I heard you two were getting pretty well acquainted the other night" Amy smirked. "What?" Rory asked.

"Nothing." Rose chirped and turned to glare at Amy.

"No, what do you mean?" Rory demanded as she looked at the smirking blonde. "Rumor went around you two were going at it on the beach last night." She answered.

"What! No! That never happened!" She gasped. "Really? I remember him coming back down the beach with a smile on his face." Amy taunted. "Yes im sure! Was he the one who started the rumor?" She asked angrily.

"Don't know. I just heard about it. Logan did too, when I told him he got all upset and said he had heard and didn't want to talk about it. He seemed really mad." She continued.

"I can't believe this! How many people think we had sex?" She gasped. "Probably everyone. Rumors spread like air born diseases but I guess you're just not used to it. Growing up in a small town and all." Amy sighed.

"Trust me rumors go around just as quickly in a small town, if not quicker." Rory sighed and ran her hand over her forehead. "Oh, so then you're just not used to them being about you. Well you'll have to get over that pretty quickly if you want to join into society now honey." Amy declared.

Rory growled and sat down on the bed. "I can't believe this." She grumbled and lay back against the mattress. "Hey, Rory it'll be okay. People forget about this stuff really quickly, as soon as this parties over some slut is going to wind up pregnant and 'sent to her aunts house' to live for nine months, no one will even remember this." Rose sat on the edge of the bed and tried her best to comfort her friend.

"Ahh I just want to crawl under the blankets and die! I can't go out, party with these people who think I slept with someone I barely even know." Rory whined.

"Welcome to the Life and Death Brigade." Amy scoffed.

"Okay, Amy, why don't you go outside and wait for the hummer to show up." Steph suggested. "Give us a call and we'll meet you outside." She practically pushed Amy out the door and locked it tightly behind her.

"Rory this kind of thing happens all the time. You have to learn to ignore the rumors because they can get a lot worse." Steph sighed as she joined the two on the bed. "That's true, Logan has to deal with the paparazzi a lot these days. The National Inquirer ran a story that he was the father of two different women's babies. After the story came out he couldn't step outside without seeing a flash go off in his face, and if the paparazzi weren't vicious enough everyone in society gossiped about it as well." Steph muttered.

"Logan and I are not on good terms right now." She grumbled.

"Fine, he was just one example though Love." Rose sighed. Rory rolled her eyes. Rose sounded more and more like Finn everyday.

"It's going to take awhile. A long while." She grumbled. "We understand, it still gets to all of us to see our name tarnished in the papers or in rumors, whether its true or not." Steph giggled at the end.

"Yeah yeah, lets just get this night over with before my boobs bruise." She grumbled.

"That's the spirit!" Rose smirked.

000

Rory grasped her third shot from the trays the waiter was carrying threw the crowd. She had a theory that if she got at least tipsy she'd forget the uncomfortable rocks pushing her chest together, and the fact every guy was whispering, telling others she was easy. She didn't understand how some of these girls could handle it. They laughed, danced, and fell into guy's laps like it was nothing. 'I guess they're just used to the saying beauty is pain' she thought to herself.

She ran her nail over her bottom lip as she waited for the guy to return with a new tray. She leaned against the wall, trying to ignore the tickling feeling of the grass skirt against her legs.

She glanced up as a boy with a string of flowers around his neck took the front of the room, standing on a chair. The music lowered as he brought a fork to the side of his glass of Champaign.

"Aloha ladies and gentlemen." He smirked.

"Aloha!" the crowed cheered drunkenly.

"I'm sure you're all having a fabulous time here in Thailand," he smirked; a few hoots were emitted from the guys, the girls giggled happily. "Now I know most of you are still drunk from yesterday, but just as always there's an open bar, waiters circulating, and very little food. While drinks, parties, near death experiences, and… well more drinks make up this collective anarchy, the next staple to the LDB I'm about to introduce can be the most intoxicating of all." He smirked.

Another round of hoots filled the room. The man raised his glass and smirked even wider. "To the lovely ladies of the LDB, who love us, support us, entertain us, and ground us." He raised his glass then took a sip. The crowed did the same, couples leaning into each other for a kiss, others grabbing the nearest girl beside them and either feeling them up or planting a large, drunk, sloppy, kiss on their lips. She merely rolled her eyes and took another gulp of her own drink.

Suddenly, from behind, three women ran threw the doors on each side of him. They were clad in the same coconut bras and grass skirts as the other girls; they stood in a line of six, their backs to the crowd. The brunette smirked as he looked from the three on his left, to the three on his right. He looked back to the crowd and chuckled. "I love our life"

Stepping down, the crowed erupted once again in cheers as the music began to play in a slow beat, which instantly quickened as the girls began shaking their hips.

She took in a sharp breath and winced at her bindings. She had to get out of these soon. She set her glass on the counter and walked behind the group gathered around, hooting at the girls dancing. She successfully made it to her destination, smiling at the man behind the counter.

Open bar sounded pretty good right about now.

000

Logan ran the back of his hand over his forehead. Amy had been on his arm since they had picked up the girls. This is why he never was there in the morning after sleeping with a girl. If only he hadn't been so stupid as to believe the rumor. It was nothing like Rory to sleep with some random guy. What had gotten into him?

"There you are!" A shrill voice called from behind him. He gasped when a body slammed against his back knocking the breath out of him. "Hey…" He smiled a fake smile.

"Have you been hiding from me?" She teased. "No…" He stressed and leaned back, setting her feet on the floor and untangling her arms from his neck.

He turned around and set his hands on her shoulders. "Look Amy," he began and took a deep breath. How do you explain to a girl without hurting her feelings that you were just using her to get to another girl?

"Amy…Amy…" He echoed. She stared at him, never blinking. He sighed. "Listen, your great, you're fun to be with, you know what you want, what you deserve, but I don't think im it." He sighed. Her eyes narrowed.

"What are you talking about?" She asked sadly. "Im sorry Amy, last night I was upset over something I had heard about a friend and it made me be stupid enough to jump into something with you."

"Logan, you jump into things with girls all the time" She declared. He bit his bottom lip and sighed. "I know, and I know I've hurt a lot of girls that way, so I wanted to talk to you, make sure that we're still okay even though we had that one night thing." He muttered. He stared into her eyes hoping him clarifying; 'one night thing' would make it clear they weren't going be to getting married soon.

"It's that new girl isn't it?" She grumbled. "Who? Rory?" He asked dumbly. She tilted her head to the side and gave him a look. "Come on Logan. The way you guys looked at each other. There's so much tension between you two. The thing I don't get is she's so far from your type." She crossed her arms and looked up at him. "Why would you want to be with her?" She asked. "What's so special about her?"

Logan stepped back. He wasn't expecting that. He stared at her for a moment and then looked to the ground. "You're right, she is different, and I don't know if I can do her any better than I've done any of you." He muttered. She watched as he scuffed his feet on the ground. "The only thing I do know is she makes me want to be better. A better person, a better student, maybe even a better boyfriend…or at least… a boyfriend." He gently laughed. He looked up into her serious, unflinching eyes and quickly quieted.

He heard her let out a sharp breath. "When you get over this fling of yours and come back to your senses," Logan glanced back up slowly and raised an eyebrow. So much for her taking it nicely…

"Just know that I'll be waiting for your call." She finished. His eyebrows drew together as she leaned forward, pecking him on the lips before pulling back, waving her fingers and walking back down the hall.

"That went well…" He muttered. He lifted a glass from a passing waiter and quickly downed the warm brown liquid. What was with him today? It was supposed to be quick, he was supposed to make it clear to Amy that they weren't going to be together, then apologize to Rory and beg for her to forgive him for being a jerk. Now he leaned up against the wall racked with nerves. He had actually said he wanted to be a boyfriend? That was definitely nothing like him.

The crowed parted, and like just out of a movie, there she was. She set her hand on the bar and pulled herself up onto the barstool. Her cheeks puffed out with an outward breath as her heals slipped immediately off her feet and clanked to the floor.

He pushing himself up from the wall, slowly walking towards her, watching her with a sad smile. He needed to fix this as soon as possible. She was talking with the bartender, obviously saying something quick witted making him smile and laugh as he replied. He watched as he handed her another glass, filled with a pink liquid. She looked all too happy for the drink.

"Making friends?" He asked as he leaned up against the bar. She turned to face him in the middle of a long sip. She swallowed and nodded. "This is George, George this is J. Howard Marshall Jr." She introduced.

Logan sighed and nodded his head. The bar tender smiled wearily but turned to serve the other guests. "Okay, I deserved that." He muttered. "You deserve a lot of things. In fact if this drink weren't so good I think I'd throw it in your face." She said.

"Well I'm very grateful George here is good at his job." He smirked. "Me to. This is a Summer Sunset." She explained as she made a show of the pink drink. "It's pretty good, vodka, lemon, pomegranate, some more vodka" She explained and took another long sip.

"Are you sure you should be drinking that?" He asked. "Why not? Isn't that what we Brigadier's do? Drink whatever's being served? Dance to whatever music's blasting on the thousand-dollar stereo? Sleep with whoever, whenever, wherever?" She continued.

He tilted his head to the side. "Can we go somewhere?" He asked.

"Oh I'm sorry, you'll have to wait ten minutes, I'm on my break." She said with a flick of her wrist.

"Okay that's it." He grumbled. Rory glared at him when she felt his punishing grip on her wrist. He pulled her down from the stool and pushed threw the crowed, who had now returned to their conversations, drinking games, and dancing.

"Oww, you're hurting me!" She growled. She struggled to keep her drink from sloshing over the rim of the glass as he dragged her up the stairs. "You know it'll cost ya extra, I'm not manhandled for free." She grumbled.

He harshly opened one of the wooden doors and tugged on her wrist until she stumbled inside on her shaky legs.

"Listen. Im sorry. When I heard you and Van were sleeping together at the party I felt sick all right. I just didn't want to think about it so I went to Amy and…occupied myself." He muttered.

"Occupied yourself?" She echoed in a scoff.

He closed his eyes and tilted his head. "Rory you're different. You're special. You deserve so much more than any of these guys can give you. The day you moved in, the first time I saw you, I knew you were worth it."

"Could that be because I was in a towel?" She snapped.

"You were beautiful, not like the cosmetically enhanced blonde bims but naturally beautiful. You were sarcastic and you kept me on my toes." He began. "I was protective of you and the thought of those guys hitting on you at the bar…the thought of Van touching you…"

"You were jealous"

Her soft voice was like a knife cutting threw the tension in the room. He winced at the thought. "I have never felt this way Rory. Never. Before you moved here it was a free for all. I could go out and fool around with anyone, sleep with anyone, now I feel guilty, like I'd rather be sitting at the kitchen table drinking a mug of coffee with you!" He grumbled.

"You certainly didn't feel guilty flaunting Amy in front of me this morning." She growled. He took in a sharp breath. "I'm sorry about that. I didn't know that it was just a rumor, I wanted to…"

"To what? To hurt me? Logan I never meant to hurt you! I didn't even do anything! I told Van he was moving to fast. I stopped him, and then I had to come back and have some half wit perky blonde hanging all over you, and asking what's a Rory before I even had my cup of coffee!" She growled.

A small smile appeared on his face. "So you were jealous of Amy hu?" He asked quietly. At her scowl he instantly looked at the ground and shuffled his feet. "Don't you turn this around on me Huntzberger" She growled. "I never meant to hurt you, and yet you set out to hurt me." She muttered. Her voice lowered to a whisper, making him feel even worse.

"I was stupid Rory, it was a complete over reaction…" He muttered.

"You forgot petty, arrogant, maniacal, jackass." She declared. "You know I sensed that you were upset about it…" He muttered with a slight chuckle. He met her angry stare and coughed. "Not ready to joke about it…gotcha." He muttered.

Rory sighed and ran her fingers threw her hair. They stood in silence, refusing to make eye contact. Logan shuffled his feet and glanced up, his gaze traveling up her grass skirt but stopping at the sight of her flat, taught stomach. He was almost scared to meet her gaze. Her once joyous, smiling eyes now glazed over with hurt and disappointment.

"I want you to know that I ended it with Amy and I'm so sorry for letting her mock you at breakfast…in fact im sorry for breakfast all together." He muttered.

"Wow." She gasped, her hand flying to her chest. He glanced upwards. "Thanks Logan. Everything's all better now." She declared in a mocking voice. She turned to face away from him, staring out the window of the room. He let out an annoyed breath and walked over to her, grabbed her wrist and turned her back to face him.

She glared back up at him as she steadied her body but gasped and leaned back as he returned the harsh look. It was the first time he had really given her a truly angry look.

He leaned down into her face as he muttered. "I know I can't make this up to you just by an apology. I know you're not like the other girls Rory. I know I have to earn your trust, I know even though you look at me with those hard blue eyes and that scowl of distaste your still hurting on the inside. I want you to really listen to me this time. No smart comments, no rolling your eyes and turning away so you don't have to deal with me." Rory swallowed the lump in her throat as Logan moved even closer to her face.

"Im so sorry Rory. The thought of you with Van…I don't know I just wanted to get that picture out of my head any way I could."

"Why?" She shot quietly.

He glanced back up into her eyes and stared at her blankly. "What?"

"Why?" She repeated, this time with much more confidence and a stronger voice. "Why can't I be with Van when you go off with other girls just the same, when you've been with every girl in the whole organization?" She questioned.

"Because…because he's a rich playboy, because he doesn't have a real name!" He rambled. Rory rolled her eyes; if this was the basis on why he freaked out they were going to have a real problem.

"Because he'd never truly know how amazing you are, because he shorts tips, because he has bad lines that would bore you in two seconds flat, because he doesn't know who Kevin Bacon is, …because he doesn't know you like I know you," He muttered breathlessly.

Rory stared into his pleading brown eyes. She instinctually bit her bottom lip. Giving him a worried look. As if reading her mind he stepped back and yet again stared at him feet.

"I know. I was everything you said, a maniacal jackass, jealousy made me crazy. I didn't even realize what it was at first. Lately I've been feeling a lot of things I cant really place. Like I don't understand why when I talk to you I some times get tongue-tied. Like how you can look at me with those crystal blue eyes and suddenly stop the room, as if no one else is there. It's just you and me. How I don't get bored when you talk about Yale, or a teacher, or a textbook. How my throat tightens when you smell your mug of coffee, especially the first one of the day, then moan as it warms your mouth and throat. How when I'm late you lean against the doorframe, your arms crossed over your chest as you tap your foot impatiently on the hard wood floor. Things that I would find annoying in any other girl, I can see myself growing used to from you. You inspire me, you scare me with how brilliant you are, and you continue to baffle me. I have never been so enthralled with someone before."

Rory's face fell. "Logan," She began and sighed. "You make me nervous…I'm a boyfriend girl. Not an on-call girl." She grumbled. He nodded. "I know. Rory if you let me I will spend every day trying to be everything you want and need. Im nervous too, I've never felt so strongly about anyone, you know how I acted when I heard about James, Van, and even the coffee cart guy…" He muttered.

"Aww coffee…" She moaned. He sighed and pressed his forehead against hers. "So what do you say Rory? Will you take a chance with me?" He asked. Rory attentively bit her bottom lip, her weight shifting from one side to the other. She felt his intense gaze, waiting for her answer with a glimpse of hope and pain in his own eyes.

He noticed how she constantly shifted and winced at the hard bindings. Damn Steph and Rose for choosing such a painful theme again. Poor Rory must have been extremely uncomfortable. She wasn't the type to go to parties half naked. She was too innocent to ever be half naked.

"Here" He muttered taking off his shirt. She watched as he cautiously pulled away and lifted his arm to wrap the button down shirt around her, but lost confidence and let his arms fall to his sides again. Slowly, she turned around and waited until he got the message. He looked back up, his eyes shining in hope. Maybe she wouldn't completely shut down from him after all.

He opened the shirt and slipped her arms threw it. She turned back around, taking in a short breath as she realized how close he suddenly was. He swallowed and reached down, buttoning the small white button at the bottom. She stood patiently as he slowly moved to the next. He took in a calming breath and slowly closed his eyes as he buttoned the third. If she said no, which she had every right and reason to, this would probably be the last time they were alone and so close.

"I've been thinking a lot about what you said earlier." Her voice cut threw the silence. He took in a deep breath, 'this is it' he thought sadly and slowly lifted his head to meet her ice blue eyes.

"As much as I love my books and the literary world, I've missed out on a lot of things, I want to laugh, I want to be scared, I want to be happy, I want to relax and live life as it comes. I want to share all those experiences with you Logan." She muttered.

He was in shock. That was nothing like he was expecting. Nothing like he deserved. He broke out in a smile, his hands leaving the half buttoned shirt to cup her cheeks as he stared down into her blue eyes filled with mirth. One of his hands slid to the back of her neck, bringing her closer as he glanced down at her lips. Running the pad of his thumb over her juicy bottom lip, they slightly parted and her eyes fluttered closed.

He couldn't wait any longer. His lips met hers with a passionate kiss. His hand fell to her jaw, angling her head to the side as his lips moved over hers. She tasted even better than he had imagined. She was even more invigorating than he had imagined. He almost wished he had jumped her the second Finn suggested it. Her lips began to respond to him, gently sucking on his bottom lip and nibbling gently.

His arms encircled her waist, sliding underneath the blue cotton shit, his fingers played with the soft skin on her lower back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down closer to her. Their kisses slowed from needy and passionate to slow and sensual. He couldn't get enough of her. He broke their contact, took in a deep breath, then quickly leaned down to capture her lips once more. She laughed and pulled back. "Logan," he pressed a kiss to her mouth, "let me catch…" His lips swallowed her next word. "Breath" She finished with a gasp. He smiled. "No time for breathing." He muttered quickly and pressed tiny kisses to the corner of her mouth. "Logan, come on." She laughed.

"Lets get out of here" He suggested and stole another kiss. "And go where?" She asked. "Back to the hotel, to the beach, anywhere I just need to be alone with you." He suggested.

"We are alone." She mumbled glancing around the bedroom he had dragged her into. "And we can't leave, we're the groups ride remember?" She reminded. Logan let out a groan. "We should go back down stairs were not supposed to be up here." She muttered worriedly.

"First step to being free Ace. Stop worrying about the rules." He smirked. He watched her face fall in a nervous pout and couldn't help but smile. "Stay here" He instructed and turned to leave the room. He was jerked back as she grasped his hand. "What do you mean? Where are you going?" she panicked.

He turned and kissed her lips. He reached between them as she pressed her forehead to his. "I'm going to get us something to drink Ace. Just sit on the bed and relax okay." He suggested, buttoning up the rest of his shirt. She gripped his white t-shirt and looked into his eyes. "No one's going to come in Ace." He laughed. "Logan…" She whined. He playfully rolled his eyes and turned her to face the bed. "Relax Ace. Doesn't the bed look comfy, get off those feet I know they must be hurting from those shoes," He muttered.

"It does look comfy." She muttered quietly. He smirked. "Atta girl, I'll be right back." He smirked and turned, walking out of the room before she could change her mind.

000

When he slipped back threw the door his first sight of Rory made him almost drop the glasses between his fingers and the bottle of Champaign. She was standing at the end of the bed, her back to him, and had lifted the blue fabric to reveal most of her lower back. Her arm disappeared underneath the fabric and was reaching awkwardly up between her shoulders.

"Need a hand?" He suggested.

She jumped at the sound of his voice behind her. She turned around and gave him a reprimanding look. "What? Just offering my services." He muttered with a sly smile.

"Rose tied it extra tight," She grumbled. "Why'd she do that? As if the costume wasn't uncomfortable enough." He pouted sincerely. Rory scoffed. "Well she was actually trying to keep me from insulting Tour Guide Barbie when she was tying it, then said something about not wanting a Janet Jackson moment." She grumbled.

Logan only let out a chuckle. He didn't want to bring up Amy again. He never wanted to think about the blonde ever again. Setting the glasses and bottle down, he walked over to her and set his hands on her waist. She jumped at the feeling of his hands on her bare skin.

"Let me try." He whispered into her ear. She shivered at the feeling of his warm breath against her ear. She melted into him as he placed open-mouthed kisses down her neck. His fingers danced up her spine until he met the string of the Coconut bra. Within moments it came loose around her torso.

"Had a lot of practice?" It was meant to be a joke, but she cringed as she said it. He cleared his throat and played it off as a laugh. "Naw, I'm just a natural." He muttered. He pulled the collar of his shirt down and pressed a kiss to the top of her spine as he tugged on the sting around her neck. She let out a happy groan as the shells sprung off her. She reached up the front of the shirt and pulled it out, tossing it to the table with a loud clunk. She momentarily forgot he was stationed behind her, and let out a pleasured moan as she rubbed the underside of her left breast. She almost jumped at the heavy groan in her ear. His hand fell low on her hip while the other slid up her stomach and pressed her tightly against him.

"Feels better?" He asked breathlessly. She shuttered at the feeling of his rock hard chest against her back. His hand slid up and stopped dangerously on her ribs.

"Much" She muttered and leaned her head back against his shoulder. His hand advanced another rib.

"Is there anything I can do?" He breathed against her neck. She groaned. Her hand ran up her side, over the side of her breast, and turned to grip his shoulder. He gasped as her nails dug into his shoulder blade. Up another rib.

"In fact there is." She muttered. Her head turned to face his. She pressed a wet kiss to his cheek. His hand slid from her hip to her thigh, his fingers sliding underneath the fake grass.

"You could…" She began and arched her back so her bottom pressed into his pelvis. He groaned and stopped his hand just under her breast. "Get me some Champaign." She finished. His movements halted and he pulled back slightly. His mouth hung open, as if he couldn't process what she had just said. She stepped away from him and turned to face him. She pouted at him, laughing gently at his ridged posture.

"Tease." He grumbled before letting his arms fall to his sides and walking back to the table. She laughed as she walked over to the window. The sky was dark grey in the suns absence and the stars twinkled brightly all over the sky. She jumped as the cork pulled from the bottle with a loud POP and Champaign splashed to the floor over his knuckles.

She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. "Logan!" She gasped. He glanced up at her and laughed. "Okay, this learning to relax and have fun thing is going to be harder than I thought." He teased. She rolled her eyes and allowed herself one more worried glance to the spill on the floor before taking the glass he held out to her. He laced his fingers with those on her free hand and led her over to the bed.

"Come on Ace." He encouraged. She sighed and took a sip from the glass he gave her. "We have to take this slow okay?" She muttered.

"Sure Ace, we'll wait to rob a bank until you've got a few minor felonies under your belt." He teased. She rolled her eyes and sat down on the bed next to him. "Im serious Logan. If I'm going to learn to be more free and spontaneous, then you're going to learn to take your time."

He smiled. "I'd wait for you forever." He muttered, raising his eyebrows and staring into her eyes. As he leaned forward she leaned back, giving him a playful smile. His eyes fell closed and he let out a low sigh.

"How am I going to teach you to live by the moment if I have to take my time?" He challenged. "How am I going to teach you you have to take your time if you're kissing me every chance you get?" She challenged.

"I think we've got a real problem here Ace." He smirked. "What will we do?" She asked in a teasing voice. "I've got a few million ideas in the mean time." Logan smirked. Before she could protest his lips found hers, she set her free hand on his shoulder lightly pushing him away.

"I want to talk to you." She muttered. "So talk." He said and pressed a kiss to her lips. "Seriously." She pushed him back and rolled her eyes. He gave her a stern face and echoed. "Seriously." In a deep voice.

Laughing, Rory moved to sit on her legs and look down at him. He raised an eyebrow and stared back up at her. "What are we going to tell people?" She asked. "What people?" He questioned. "Everyone, our friends, your parents, my grandparents…" She continued, "It could get tricky, my grandmother will probably be planning our wedding as soon as I introduce you as my boyfriend." She grumbled.

"I say we keep it to ourselves for awhile. I don't want to deal with everyone else's trauma over the fact I'm only dating one girl." He grumbled. "I understand. I myself am still a little flabbergasted." She teased, setting her hand over her heart. "Ohh really?" He stressed and raised an eyebrow. "The great Logan Huntzberger,"

"I believe to George its J. Howard Marshal Jr." He interrupted.

"Has picked the innocent, small town, girl next door? Who would have thought he'd give up a world of blondes as far as the eye can see, a world where 'hey, are you busy' really meant, 'hey, wanna have sex?', To think. The great slacker fell for the studier." She mocked.

"You know I'd love to help you study sometime." He smirked trying hard to divert the subject of him and other girls. "Why do I get the feeling you have ulterior motives?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow. "I don't know, maybe you should trust me more Ace." He pouted with fake hurt and reached out for her.

She sighed but moved into his arms without protest. They lay with her tucked in the crook of his arm for a couple minutes in calm silence. Her head rested on his shoulder, her fingernails dragged softly over the delicate skin on his wrist as she played unconsciously with his hand and fingers.

"I trust you," She broke the silence softly. "You do?" He asked, slightly amazed. "Yes, Logan, before we even knew each other that well you were so over protective of me you freaked out when I left your sight in the shopping center, when I was cooking with you and cut my finger, you didn't just let me be you made sure to clean It and bandage it. You took care of me when I was sick from eating that Chinese food."

"Again so sorry about that…" he interrupted.

"You made me pancakes at like three in the morning…whether you choose to believe it or not Logan, you're going to be an excellent boyfriend. Its really not as scary as it sounds" She smirked.

"You really have faith in me hu?" He muttered, turning to stare at her. "Yes I do. I know your going to be okay Logan. It's all going to be okay." She sighed. He watched her stare up at the ceiling, her eyes drifted closed in the comfortable silence. His lips turned upwards in a smile. Here; lying down next to Rory and watching her settle into a peaceful slumber. This was the first time he had felt truly happy in along time.

"He really doesn't know who Kevin Bacon is?"

StopDropNRoll

Im sorry I didn't mean to take this long but as much as I rewrote this chapter it just didn't seem to come out right.


End file.
